Eine etwas andere Realität 3
by sevenofmine
Summary: Der dritte Teil der FanFiction 3.1 und 3.2. Spannender und es kommt eher zur Sache. Wieder fast nur Ari Haswari hier Ari Takar und NCIS/FBI spielen nur im Hintergrund eine Rolle. Ari ist zum Mossad zurückgekehrt, aber kann er Theresa wirklich vergessen
1. 11 Wieder zu Hause

**Teil 3.1 und ich hoffe auch 3.2 weiter unten (nächste Kapitel...)**

**spannender als vorher, Ari-fokusiert und wurde bereits 2011 geschrieben und fertig gestellt, spielte also (als ich es geschrieben hatte) eigentlich in der Zukunft**

**bitte schreibt reviews ;)**

_Teil 1:_

Kapitel 1 (Wieder zu Hause)

**Es regnete**, was die Menschenmenge noch trauriger aussehen ließ. George Burton trat vor und warf die weiße Rose, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, in das Loch und die Blume landete auf dem mit einer Amerikaflagge geschmückten Sarg aus hellem Holz. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht zu weinen, denn Weinen war ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Dennoch lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange, er wischte sie weg und trat wieder zurück unter den Schirm, den seine Tochter Melissa hielt. Wie ihr Bruder Jason verbarg sie ihre Tränen nicht. Ihre Mutter fasste sie an ihre Hand, Melissa war froh, dass sie zur Beerdigung ihres Schwagers gekommen war. Charles Burton hatte vor zwei Tagen einen Autounfall gehabt, er und sein Chauffeur waren noch an der Unfallstelle gestorben.

**Ari** war nach Israel zurückgekehrt. Er war lange Zeit nicht zu Hause gewesen, aber trotzdem froh, wieder im Flugzeug zu sitzen. Er arbeitete für den israelischen Geheimdienst und es war für ihn nicht schwer gewesen, wieder einzusteigen. Er schaute aus dem Fenster, unter ihm war nur sandige Wüste zu erkennen. Er wandte sich seinen Unterlagen zu und freute sich, nach Europa zu kommen.

***Top Secret***

Einsatzunterlagen für Ari Takar

Dieses Dokument/ Diese Akte ist mit einer Sicherheit Stufe 3 eingestuft. Der Agent verpflichtet sich hiermit zur strengsten Geheimhaltung des Inhalts und jeglicher Bemerkungen und Anmerkungen im Zusammenhang mit diesem Dokument.

Das folgende Dokument liegt in zwei Versionen (Sprachen) vor: Englisch und Israelisch. Die oben genannten Sicherheitsvorschriften liegen nur in Englischer Form vor. Sehr gute Englischkenntnisse werden für diesen Einsatz voraus gesetzt.

Juan Sánchez Fernández

Juan Sánchez Fernández wurde am 4.3.1986 in Madrid, Spanien, geboren und ist heute 26 Jahre alt. Mit fünf Jahren zog er nach London. Sein Vater Miguel war Boss einer britischen Waffenhandelsorganisation und wurde im Jahre 2000 von britischen Polizisten im Laufe einer Schießerei in Birmingham erschossen. Seine Mutter Lea (früher: Daves) wurde ein Jahr später von einem Mitglied der britischen Bikergang RiderBikes, welcher später die Tat stand, vergewaltigt und erwürgt. Seitdem hat Juan sich selbst durchschlagen müssen und war schon im Alter von 15 stolzes Mitglied der LondonRivals, einer rivalisierenden Bikergang von den RiderBikes. Mit 22 verließ er die LondonRivals offiziell und widmete sich dem Waffengeschäft. Er sympathisiert noch immer mit dem Anführer der LondonRivals John Dax. Seit einem Jahr ist die Führung des illegalen Waffenhandels in Großbritannien wieder in seiner Hand und der Hauptexport wird in Saudi-Arabien betrieben. Am 24.12.2011 tötete er einen israelischen Agenten in Israel, der sich in seine Organisation eingeschlichen hatte. Nach den heutigen Informationen befindet sich Juan wieder in London.

Der Waffenhandel

Nach einer langen Zeit in der Führung von Marc Russeau kehrte der britische illegale Waffenhandel wieder in die Sánchez Fernández Familie zurück. Die Organisation wurde im Jahre 1967 von Lea Daves' Vater Jean gegründet und erlebte seine Blütezeit in den neunziger Jahren. Seitdem gehört die Organisation, die größtenteils von der Familie in ganz Britannien geführt wird, zu den größten und führenden Waffenhandelszellen und führt den illegalen europäischen Waffenhandel an.

Julie-Theresa Jones

**Ari schmunzelte**, als er den Namen Theresa las. Er dachte an seine Exfreundin, der er geglaubt hatte, sie würde ihn lieben. Theresa war kein sehr oft vorkommender Name, aber tippte an einen Zufall, obwohl er nicht an Zufälle glaubte. Theresa wurde im Englischen oft mit „h" geschrieben, wie im Deutschen, jedoch wurde das „th" im Englischen gelispelt und da Theresa Engländerin war, vermutete er die britische Aussprache des Namens.

Julie-Theresa Jones ist nach den letzten Beobachtungen unserer in London operierenden Agenten seit einem Monat die zwanzigjährige Freundin von Juan. Sie möchte mit Theresa angesprochen werden, da sie Julie nach dem Zweitnamen ihrer Mutter genannt wurde. Nach den Informationen einer Agentin, die Anfang Juli den Einsatz aufgrund persönlicher Nachfrage verließ, wurde Julie-Theresa am 31. Dezember 1991 in Manchester von Linda Julie und Chris Jones geboren. Als sie sechs war, starb ihr Vater an einer Überdosis Kokain und als sie zwölf war tötete sie ihre Mutter, was mithilfe eines DNA-Tests vor kurzem bewiesen werden konnte. Sie kämpfte sich alleine durch und schaffte es, der Alkohol- und Drogenszene zu widerstehen. Sie wuchs weiterhin im Waisenheim auf und der Mord an ihre Mutter konnte bis vor kurzem nicht bewiesen werden. Laut ihrer schulischen Unterlagen wies sie überdurchschnittliche Leistungen auf und schloss ihre Schule mit fünfzehn Jahren mit einem sehr guten Zeugnis ab. Danach studierte sie Chemie in Essen, Deutschland und beendete ihren Bachelor mit achtzehn. Anfang Juli beendete sie ihren Master und zog zu Juan, den sie in Essen kennengelernt hatte, nach London.

Der Einsatz

Ein erfahrener Agent zieht nach London und wird versuchen, in die Terrorzelle einzusteigen. Er wird sich mit Juan anfreunden und möglichst schnell wichtige Informationen beziehen, sodass Juan verhaftet werden kann und gültige Beweise vorliegen.

Ziel des Einsatzes

(1) Informationen über den britischen Waffenhandel und über die Bedeutung in Europa beziehen

(2) Informationen über Juan und Julie-Theresa selbst herausfinden

Voraussetzungen

Der Agent muss über dreiundzwanzig Jahre sein.

Für die Mission wird der Agent den Namen Dave Craig als Decknamen zur eigenen Sicherheit annehmen.

Für den Agenten ist es vorteilhaft, mehrere Sprachen zu beherrschen.

Der Agent muss fließend Englisch sprechen und Grundkenntnisse im Spanischen besitzen.

Für den Agenten ist es vorteilhaft, bereits eine Sprache in nicht lateinischen Schriftzeichen zu beherrschen, mündlich, sowie schriftlich.

Der Agent muss die Mindestvoraussetzungen für einen Undercoverauftrag erfüllen hinsichtlich des Fachwissens bezüglich des Waffenhandels innerhalb und außerhalb Europas.

**Ari lächelte** und blätterte die Seite um. Er freute sich ein wenig, denn er mochte Europa und England, wo er früher studiert hatte. Das Wetter war ihm egal.

***Top Secret***

Einsatzunterlagen für Ari Takar

Hintergrundstory des Agenten Ari Takar

Name der anzunehmenden Person: Dave Craig

Geburtsdatum: 31.7.1987

Geburtsort: Tel Aviv, Israel

Staatsangehörigkeit: Britisch

**Ari schloss die** Akte, den Rest kannte er bereits auswendig. Er widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, welches er auf Deutsch las. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Theresa und er fragte sich, ob er sie geliebt hatte.

**Es war **zehn Uhr abends, Montag und Valentina und Dean hatten beide einen sehr anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Beide saßen an ihren Laptops zusammen im Doppelbett in der Wohnung von Dean und Paul. Paul war in seinem Zimmer, er arbeitete nicht mehr, nur noch an Theresa. Schließlich schloss Dean seinen Laptop und rutschte weiter zu Valentina herüber. Sie lächelte. „Wie oft hast du diesen Bericht schon Kontrolle gelesen?", fragte Dean und machte Anstalten, ihren Laptop zuzuklappen. Sie drückte auf das kleine Diskettensymbol oben links in der Ecke des Bildschirms. Und schließlich fuhr sie den Rechner herunter und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch. „Wie lange hatten wir schon keinen Sex mehr?", fragte Dean lächelnd. „Schon mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden", erwiderte Valentina und rutschte herunter, sie legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und kuschelte sich näher an Dean. Sie schauten sich einige Sekunden lang verliebt in die Augen, bis Valentina ihr rechtes Bein über Dean schlang und ihn so in die Bauchlage zwang. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Rücken und fing an, ihn zu massieren. „Wow, bist du verspannt!", sagte sie und beugte sich vor, dann legte sie sich mit ihrem vollen Körper auf ihn. Er drehte sich um, darauf bedacht, sie nicht von ihm herunter zu stoßen, nun lagen sie beide aufeinander und fingen an, sich zu küssen. Schließlich hörte Valentina auf und krabbelte wieder auf die linke Seite des Bettes. Sie öffnete den Nachttisch und holte ihre kleine Pillendose raus. Nachdem sie die Pille genommen hatte, kehrte sie wieder zurück und küsste Dean auf den Hals. Er streichelte mit der rechten Hand ihren Kopf und strich durch ihre Haare. Sie legte sich ganz auf ihn und ihre Hände glitten weiter nach unten, bis sie das gefunden hatten, was sie suchten.

**Aris Flugzeug** war pünktlich in London gelandet und es war bereits Samstagmorgen, als er seine Wohnung etwas außerhalb der Downtown bezog. Es war eine kleine Wohnung im vierten Stock eines Hochhauses und besaß nur vier Räume: Esszimmer mit einer amerikanischen Küche, Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer und Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer. Für seine Mission reichte das völlig, obwohl es etwas ungewohnt war. Aber er würde sich anpassen. Er packte seine Sachen aus und richtete die Wohnung ein. Es war früh morgens und somit eine perfekte Gelegenheit, das Londoner Nachtleben etwas besser kennen zu lernen.

**London** bei Nacht war wie alle anderen Großstädte, auch wie Washington oder San Francisco. Er hatte ein paar Kneipen besucht, ein paar Leute getroffen und er war sich sicher, auf dem Rückweg zur Wohnung verfolgt worden zu sein. Er hatte diese Ahnung und er hatte gelernt, dass wenn man dachte, jemand sei hinter einem her, dann war er es auch. Er hatte seit der letzten Bar ein schwarzes Motorrad einfach viel zu oft gesehen. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise hatte er den Verdacht, der Fahrer wollte ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen. Er würde schauen, ob es bloß Zufall war, oder ob er den Motorradfahrer noch mal wieder sehen würde. Er ging um fünf Uhr früh ins Bett, er hatte an seinem ersten Tag in London schon viel erreicht: Er hatte irgendwen auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Ob dies nun gut oder schlecht war, würde sich herausstellen.

**Am nächsten Morgen** wachte er um neun Uhr auf und nach dem Einkauf frühstückte er in Ruhe. Tagsüber erreichte er hier erst mal nichts, er musste die Nächte abwarten und dann anfangen zu suchen. London war groß, aber er würde schnell in kriminelle Geschäfte einsteigen können und vielleicht hatte ihn der schwarze Motorradfahrer nicht ohne Grund beobachtet. Den Tag verbrachte er damit, die Stadt näher kennen zu lernen. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit er London nach Beendigung seines Medizinstudiums beendet hatte. Damals war London für ihn eine bessere Heimat gewesen als Tel Aviv, wo er geboren und aufgewachsen war. Um acht Uhr abends wurde die Stadt belebter. Nun ging er auch in verlassene Gegenden, die von Touristen und auch Bewohnern der Londoner Oberschicht eher gemieden wurden. Er hatte keine Angst im Dunkeln, er war erwachsen und bewaffnet. In einer Gasse links von ihm wurde gerade ein Mann erschossen und zwei Meter weiter auf einem Parkplatz reichte sich eine Gruppe von Junkies das Spritzbesteck weiter. Ari wusste, dass er nie so tief sinken würde. Er bog gerade um eine Ecke, als er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Dort war schon wieder das schwarze Motorrad und der Fahrer war komplett in schwarzer Lederkluft gekleidet. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. Entweder war der Fahrer nicht sehr schlau oder er wollte ihn wirklich wissen lassen, dass man ihm folgte. Er tippte auf letzteres, als ihm plötzlich ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten wurde. Ein Mann, circa Mitte dreißig stand ihm gegenüber und murmelte: „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, Mister Craig." Schweigend folgte Ari dem Mann auf einen verlassenen Hinterhof, wo weitere Männer mit Maschinenpistolen auf ihn warteten. Der Mann steckte sein Messer wieder in seine Tasche. Ari hörte ein Motorengeräusch und als er sich umdrehte fuhr das schwarze Motorrad gerade am Parkplatz vorbei und verschwand in den belebten Teilen der Großstadt. Er drehte sich um. „Hände hoch und keine allzu hastigen Bewegungen", sagte der Mann und durchsuchte seine Jacke und seine Taschen. Er gab die Pistole und das Messer einem anderen Mann, der sie einsteckte. Dann nahm er Aris Brieftasche und öffnete sie. Er nahm den Ausweis heraus und las laut vor: „Dave Craig. Geboren am 31.7. 1987 in Tel Aviv, Israel." Er stutzte. „Staatsangehörigkeit: britisch. Eingebürgert?", fragte er. „Nein", antwortete Ari etwas genervt. „Mein Vater war Israeli und meine Mutter Britin. Mit achtzehn habe ich die britische Staatsbürgerschaft übernommen und lebe hier seit sieben Jahren." „Bis auf die letzte Aussage war alles richtig, ich bin erstaunt. Sie haben vor längerem Israel verlassen, hier studiert und sind vor kurzem aufgrund kleinerer Zwischenfälle aus den Vereinigten Staaten geflohen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit in Israel tauchen sie hier wieder auf. Na, wie hört sich das an?" „Richtiger." „Gut. Würden sie mich dann bitte begleiten Mister Craig?" „Und warum sollte ich das tun?" „Sie sind erst vor kurzem in dieser Stadt aufgetaucht. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wollen hier noch einige Zeit verweilen und ich bezweifel, dass sie bisher Zeit hatten, sich eine neue Arbeit zu suchen." „Woher wissen sie, welchen Typ von Arbeit ich suche?" „Das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sich jemand darauf freut, ihnen welche anzubieten." Widerwillig folgte Ari dem Mann und stieg ins Auto.

**Als Ari ausstieg, **hatte er komplett die Orientierung verloren. Das kam nicht sehr oft vor und er verfluchte sich dafür. Aber hier sahen wirklich alle Straßen gleich aus und aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte er sich keine Auffälligkeiten der Orte merken. Sie waren ungefähr zwanzig Minuten gefahren und nun scheuchte ihn der Mann wieder mit einem Messer bedrohend in eine Tür eines herunter gekommenen Lagerhauses. Warum immer alte Lagerhäuser in verlassenen Industriegebieten, fragte sich Ari. Ohne die anderen Männer im Nacken betraten die beiden einen kleinen Büroraum. Dort saß ein weiterer Mann und ein weiterer stand direkt neben der Tür. „Ich glaube, das Messer wird jetzt nicht mehr nötig sein", sagte der sitzende Mann. Er steckte das Messer ein und machte einen Schritt von Ari weg. „Danke", sagte der Mann lächelnd und öffnete die oberste Schublade des Schreibtisches. Er holte einen Revolver hervor und schoss dem Mann direkt zwischen die beiden Augen. Der Mann neben der Tür hatte dies schon erwartet und zog die Leiche nach draußen und schloss die Tür von außen.

**Der Mann** im Stuhl lehnte sich zurück. Er war groß, hatte etwas Übergewicht und trug einen dunkelgrauen Anzug. Ari schätzte ihn Mitte vierzig, er hatte schon einen grauen Haaransatz. Er sah gepflegt aus, sein Anzug war glatt und seine Fingernägel kurz geschnitten. Er hatte einigermaßen gepflegte Zähne und trug ein teures goldenes Armband am rechten Arm, was ihn als Linkshänder auszeichnete. „Setzen sie sich." Ari schaute hinter sich, zog den Stuhl näher zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich. „Mein Name ist Ed Mackenzie. Ich schätze sie haben noch nicht von mir gehört, Dave Craig. Offiziell existiere ich nicht, was ziemlich praktisch sein kann. Und sie sind", er ließ sich Zeit während er auf ein paar Blätter vor sich schaute. Ari holte tief Luft, er war nicht nervös. Ed lächelte und schaute ihn wieder an. „Ari Takar. Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört." „Ich hoffe nur Gutes." „Schlechtes bedeutet hier gutes. Sehr interessant fand ich den Mord an der FBI-Agentin Amy Denning. Ich bin sehr direkt. Warum sind sie hier in London? Ein neuer Auftrag?" „Mag sein." „Das denke ich eher nicht", Ed schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Eher die Suche nach einem neuen Auftrag. In Amerika wurde es zu gefährlich für sie. Warum eigentlich?" „Der FBI hätte mich beinahe rangekriegt." „Einen Agenten eingeweiht?" „Eine Agentin", betonte Ari. „Ah", Ed lächelte. „Ich verstehe. Tja, heutzutage wenden die Behörden alle möglichen Tricks an, wenn ihnen nichts mehr einfällt. War sie hübsch?" Ari nickte leicht und Ed fuhr fort: „Seit sie in Amerika nicht mehr so beliebt sind und sie es auf die Wanted-Liste geschafft haben, sind ihre Möglichkeiten etwas eingeschränkt. Ich kann es vollkommen verstehen, wenn sie sich erst mal etwas im Untergrund verstecken wollen. Ich kann ihnen helfen, wenn sie interessiert wären, wieder in die höheren Geschäfte einzusteigen." „Was genau meinen sie mit ‚höheren Geschäfte'?" Ari war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er das verstehen sollte. Man hatte ihn erwartet und man wusste sowohl über seinen richtigen Namen Ari als auch über seinen Decknamen für die Mission des israelischen Geheimdienstes Bescheid. Wussten sie schon, dass er Agent war? Wollten sie nur noch seinen Auftraggeber herausfinden? „Ich arbeite für einen Menschen, dessen Namen sie bestimmt schon einmal gehört haben. Sagt ihnen Juan Sánchez Fernández etwas?" Ari schwieg. „Ich möchte es mal so ausdrücken: Er ist…interessiert daran, sie für seine Seite zu gewinnen. Er hat schon einiges über sie gehört und ist beeindruckt." „Ich war noch nie im illegalen Waffenhandel tätig." Seine Undercover-Person Dave Craig sah das zwar etwas anders, aber vielleicht brachte ihn die Wahrheit näher an sein Ziel als die Lüge. „Ich weiß. Der Waffenhandel beschäftigt sich auch nicht nur mit dem illegalen Handel von Waffen. Es gibt auch viele andere Sachen zu erledigen." Ari wartete. „Ich habe gehört, sie haben längere Zeit als Auftragsmörder gearbeitet und waren ausgesprochen erfolgreich." „Wer war noch mal ihre Quelle?" Ed lächelte. „Wären sie interessiert?" „Ich weiß nicht Recht." Ari war sich nicht sicher und wollte Bedenkzeit schinden. „Sie müssen sich nicht jetzt entscheiden. Ich gebe ihnen 48 Stunden Zeit. Dann sollten sie sich entschieden haben." „Und wie gebe ich Bescheid, wenn ich mich entschieden habe?" „Das merke ich schon." Ed stand auf, Ari ebenfalls. Der Mann, der vorhin die Leiche weggeräumt hatte, trat wieder in den Raum. „Matthew wird sie nach Hause fahren", sagte Ed und Ari folgte Matthew hinaus und in das schwarze Auto mit den getönten Scheiben. Matthew war circa fünf Zentimeter kleiner als er, hatte kurze, dunkelbraune Haare, einen Bart und sah nicht gerade sehr gesprächig aus. Sie fuhren vom verlassenen Parkplatz und auf die belebte Straße. Sie fuhren zwanzig Minuten und Ari hatte ein Mal das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Das schwarze Motorrad war wieder aufgetaucht, pechschwarz, wie der Anzug und Helm des Fahrers. Nur ein Mal hatte er ihn gesehen, aber Ari war sich sicher, dass das Motorrad die ganze Zeit dort gewesen war. Und irgendwie beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, der Motorradfahrer wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er dort war. Ihn daran erinnern, dass er beobachtet wurde und auf keinen Fall versuchen sollte, seine Leute beim Mossad zu erreichen.

**Das Auto** hielt vor seinem Haus und Ari stieg aus. „Vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen", sagte er, aber Matthew reagierte nicht darauf und fuhr schweigend wieder los. Ari ging zurück in seine Wohnung, wo er sich zuerst duschte und dann den Rest der Nacht damit verbrachte, sein Zimmer auf Wanzen zu untersuchen, aber nicht fündig wurde. Um sechs Uhr morgens ging er schließlich ins Bett, erschöpft und er dachte nach. Sollte er seine ganzen Einsatzunterlagen über den Haufen werfen und weiterhin die Rolle des Auftragsmörders weiterspielen, der er mal war? Er hatte nur mit Müh und Not und mit vielen Beziehungen seine Stelle beim Mossad zurückbekommen. Auffällig war auch gewesen, als sein früherer Boss ermordet in Shanghai aufgefunden wurde, während er und Theresa dort gewesen waren. Man hatte ihm nur schwer die Wahrheit geglaubt, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte. Andererseits war er gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, Sprengsätze in einem Autohaus in der Stadt zu installieren. Um halb sieben am Morgen schlief Ari ein.

**Nachdem** er am nächsten Tag ziemlich spät aufgestanden war und zum Mittag gefrühstückt hatte, verließ Ari seine Wohnung und ging in Richtung Innenstadt, wo er seinen Wagen abholte, den der Mossad für ihn organisiert hatte. Er fuhr durch die Stadt und parkte auf einem belebten Parkplatz. Er war sich sicher, hier ungestört telefonieren zu könne und rief seinen Operationsleiter in Israel an und berichtete ihm von der Situation. Er war über seine Ehrlichkeit erstaunt, eigentlich hätte er die Chance genutzt und den Mossad verlassen. Er hätte ganz einfach wieder in seinen vorherigen Beruf einsteigen können. Theresa muss ihn wirklich ein wenig verändert haben.

**Er legte wieder auf** und fuhr nach Hause. Er würde die Chance nutzen und so versuchen mehr herauszufinden. Auf welcher Seite er am Ende wirklich stand, würde er dem Stand der Dinge nach ausmachen. Schon wieder sah er das schwarze Motorrad im Seitenspiegel. Der Fahrer musste wirklich zu viel Zeit frei haben. Schließlich bog das Motorrad in eine Nebenstraße ein, aber Ari glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Er seufzte. Wenn er mich verfolgen will, dann soll er es tun und seine Zeit daran verschwenden, dachte er. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, außer dass ich Agent des israelischen Geheimdienstes bin. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Wohnung nicht verwanzt war, aber er würde auch kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Er konnte nur Kontakt auf nehmen, wenn er sich draußen befand.

**Das schwarze Motorrad** parkte am Straßenrand und der Fahrer stieg ab. Sie zog die Handschuhe aus und nahm den Helm ab. Julie-Theresa, oder auch nur Theresa, zog den Schlüssel ab und ging zu ihrem Haus. Dort öffnete ihr Juan die Tür und küsste sie. „Was Neues?", fragte er. „Er hat sich entschieden", antwortete sie und ordnete ihre pechschwarzen Haare. Sie legte ihren Helm zu dem roten Helm auf dem kleinen Schrank im Flur. Ihre Handschuhe legte sie daneben. „Bist du sicher, dass wir ihm vertrauen können?" Sie lächelte und begründete ihre Antwort. Dann zog Theresa ihre schwarze Lederkluft aus.


	2. 12 Der Beitritt

**Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bereits gemerkt habt, gibt es mehrere Anspielungen auf andere Serien, Filme, Bücher.**

**I do not own anything!**

Kapitel 2 (Der Beitritt)

**Ari wachte auf.** Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er lag nicht in seinem Bett in seiner neuen Wohnung, sondern auf einer Couch, in dem Raum, in welchem Ed ihn den neuen Job angeboten hat. Ed saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf, als Ari sich hinsetzte. „Theresa war so freundlich, dich schon mal hier hin zu bringen." „Die achtundvierzig Stunden sind noch nicht um", bemerkte Ari. „Aber du hast dich entschieden." „Woher wissen sie das?" „Theresa meinte das, sie wusste ziemlich viel über dich. Hat sie Recht?" Ari nickte und ihm beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass Julie-Theresa wirklich seine Ex-Freundin sein könnte. Es war nur logisch, dass sie diesmal den britischen Waffenhandel unterwanderte, aber eigentlich war dies Aufgabe des britischen Geheimdienstes und nicht des amerikanischen. Er hatte noch ihre Telefonnummer und nahm sich vor, ihr so bald wie möglich eine SMS zu schreiben. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch, warum sie antworten sollte. Er war nur ein weiterer Verbrecher in ihren Augen, den sie unterwandert und hintergangen hatte. Alle ihre Gefühle waren vorgetäuscht gewesen und es tat Ari ein wenig Leid, dass sie durch ihre Mission ihm Liebe vortäuschen musste. Ed nahm seine Lesebrille ab und sagte: „Theresa meinte, sie würden uns helfen. Hat sie Recht?" Ari nickte und hoffte, dass sie geraten und nicht sein Gespräch mit dem Mossad abgehört hatte. „Sie weiß ziemlich viel über mich." „Machen sie sich darüber keinen Kopf", Ed lächelte. „Sie weiß über jeden von uns viel und kann Menschen sehr gut einschätzen. Sie hat sich in den letzten Monaten hier einen sehr guten Ruf erarbeitet und genießt Juans volles Vertrauen. Sie hat angeboten, ihnen hier den Einstieg zu erleichtern und beobachtet sie bereits." „Ist mir aufgefallen." Ari hätte den schwarzen Motorradfahrer nie für eine Frau gehalten, der Fahrstil passte eher zu einem Mann. „Sie erlaubt ihnen, ihre eigene Mission durchzuführen, ein Test. Wenn sie bestehen, nehmen wir sie hier auf. Sie plant diese Mission und legt ihr Ziel fest. Für sie ist es auch eine Art Test, ob Juan ihr vollständig vertrauen kann. Theresa ist noch nicht lange dabei. Sie durfte sich jemanden aussuchen, der kürzlich rekrutiert wurde. Als sie gemerkt hat, dass ein Auftragskiller nach England geflohen ist, wurde sie aufmerksam." „Also testet Juan Theresa, indem sie mir einen Test aussuchen soll." „Theresa kann sehr gemein sein, auch wenn es ihr Test ist, sie wird ihn nicht zu einfach machen." „Na schön, ich werde es tun. Was genau muss ich machen?" Ed lächelte wieder. „Das wird sie ihnen mitteilen. Gehen sie nach Hause, Matthew wartet draußen." Das gesamte Gespräch wurde von einer kleinen Videokamera aufgezeichnet. Juan und seine Freundin saßen im Nebenraum und schauten es sich an. „Und, schon eine Idee?", fragte Juan. Er legte seinen Arm um Theresa, sie standen beide und starrten auf den kleinen Bildschirm des Computers. „Wir leben in einer Millionenstadt. Hier gibt es viele potenzielle Ziele. Gibt es derzeit irgendwen, den du loswerden möchtest?" Juan lächelte und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Er war ungefähr fünf Zentimeter größer als sie. „Du weißt doch, dass ich viele Leute verärger." Auf dem Bildschirm verließ Ari gerade den Raum und Theresa ging durch die Verbindungstür in das Büro von Ed. „Hast du schon einen Auftrag?", fragte er. „Gib mir eine Stunde und ich habe alle Informationen, die Ari braucht."

**Zuhause** legte Ari sich wieder ins Bett. Es war erst vier Uhr und tagsüber hatte er hier ziemlich wenig zu tun. Der Tagesrhythmus war schwer, er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen, aber musste nachts wach bleiben. Um neun Uhr am Morgen stand er auf. Er brauchte unbedingt eine neue Beschäftigung. Er schaute auf die Uhr und rechnete aus, wie spät es gerade in Amerika war. In Washington DC war es jetzt vier Uhr, noch zu früh, um Theresa anzurufen, also wollte er eine SMS schreiben. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Was sollte er schreiben? Er war ein Verbrecher, den sie hinter Gittern bringen wollte, er hat ihr nie etwas bedeutet. Sie hat ihn ausgenutzt. Sie hatte ihre Rolle perfekt gespielt. Er würde sie anrufen und er hoffte, dass sie ihre Telefonnummer nicht geändert hatte. Er vermutete, dass sie ein anderes Handy für ihren Einsatz hatte und es stimmte ihn traurig, dass sie vermutlich überhaupt keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendete.

**Theresa **lief gerade durch die Straßen der Großstadt, viel zu viele Menschen drängten sich auf den engen Bürgersteigen. Ihr Handy klingelte und sie nahm es aus ihrer Lederjacke. Das Display zeigte die Initialen ‚AT, (M)' und sie runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Warum in alles auf der Welt sollte Ari Takar sie anrufen? Er hätte sie doch beinahe umgebracht, als sie ihm verraten hatte, dass sie eine Agentin war. Sie klappte das Handy auf und sagte: „Hallo."

**Ari war froh**, dass sie den Anruf angenommen hatte. Er wusste, dass ihr Handy ihr seinen Namen anzeigte. „Theresa, ich bin es Ari." „Was willst du?" Ihre Stimme klang neutral, sie verbarg jegliche Emotionen. Das hatte er an ihr geliebt, auch wenn es ihm manchmal Angst eingejagt hatte. „Du musst wissen, ich arbeite wieder für den Mossad und ich wollte nur wissen, ob du wieder im Undercovereinsatz für den FBI bist." Er wartete auf ihre Antwort.

**Das überraschte sie.** Erstens hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie Ari es wieder in den Dienst geschafft hatte, aber seine gesamte Familie arbeitete für den Mossad und er hatte somit seine Verbindungen. Zweitens, warum interessierte ihn das? Hatte er irgendwen getroffen, der ihm etwas erzählt hat oder plante er gerade seine Rache und wollte wissen, ob der Secret Service sie beschützte. Sie entschied sich für die Wahrheit.

**„Ich arbeite** derzeit nicht für den FBI. Die wollten mich für eine Weile aus dem Geschäft ziehen, da", sie schwieg eine kleine Weile und fuhr dann fort, „die Washingtoner Unterwelt wahrscheinlich herausgefunden hat, dass ich für den Secret Service gearbeitet habe. Sie wollten mich aus Washington herausbekommen und das am besten ohne schutzsichere Weste, das Budget wurde wieder gekürzt." Sie verfluchte sich und hoffte bloß, dass niemand sie hörte. Es war nicht gut, so offen zu reden und erst recht nicht mit Ari. „Gut", hörte sie Ari murmeln. „Arbeitest du für den Mossad oder spielst du wieder Doppelagent?" Sie hoffte, er würde es wagen, ehrlich zu antworten. Das würde ihr ein paar Erklärungen erleichtern, falls ihr Gespräch mitgehört wurde. „Das ist kompliziert", antwortete er.

**Sie war ehrlich** zu ihm gewesen, er musste jetzt auch ehrlich sein. Er seufzte und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht." „Ari, du bist nicht der Typ, der seine Seite wechselt, wenn es ihm gerade passt." „Wie schon gesagt, es ist kompliziert. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angerufen habe." Er hörte Theresa am anderen Ende seufzen. „Ist schon gut. Ich habe oft an dich gedacht, seid du dem FBI entkommen bist." Er musste eine Sekunde nachdenken, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass Theresa zurzeit nicht für den amerikanischen Secret Service arbeitete. Er fand seltsam, dass sie so einfach vom Dienst entbunden wurde. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie auch im Zeugenschutzprogramm sein könnte, da man glaubte, er würde sie verraten. Sie hatte erwähnt, es eine weitere Undercovermission in Washington wäre zu gefährlich. Was ist, wenn allgemein ihr Aufenthalt dort zu gefährlich wurde und man glaubte, er hätte irgendwem verraten, dass sie ein Cop war.

**Sie hatte nur die Wahrheit erzählt**, sie war erleichtert darüber. Sie hatte Ari nie wirklich geliebt, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber beschreiben sollte. Er war so gefühlvoll und zärtlich zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte ihm sogar ihre Zerbrechlichkeit offenbart, was in einer Mission ziemlich gefährlich werden konnte. Sie war dumm gewesen, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Und jetzt arbeitete er für den israelische Geheimdienst und war vermutlich wieder ein Doppelagent. Eigentlich müsste sie George Burton informieren, aber das war zurzeit etwas schlecht, da sie zeitweise vom FBI-Dienst entbunden wurde. Aber ihre derzeitige Aufgabe war nicht sehr viel leichter. Sie kannte Ari, aber anscheinend nicht gut genug, um ihn diesmal zu durchschauen. Und dass sie jetzt gerade mit ihm telefonierte war auch nicht gerade sehr gut, von sicher ganz zu schweigen. Sie schaute sich um, es war niemand bekanntes zu entdecken. „Theresa", fing er an. „Ich habe dich nicht an irgendwen verraten. Ich habe niemandem gesagt, dass du eine Agentin bist, aber es wird jetzt nicht schwer gewesen zu sein, dass herauszufinden." „Nein, deine Hauptsache war es, aus dem Land zu fliehen." „Es war nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhört." „Nein, nicht nachdem ich alle Flughäfen in der Nähe habe sperren lassen."

**Ari ärgerte sich.** Sie hatte einfach seine Ausreise aus den USA zur Hölle gemacht und ihn kreuz und quer durch das Land fahren lassen, auf der Suche nach einem Flughafen, auf dem man sein Bild nicht als Warnung herausgeben lassen hat. Er war als Schwerkrimineller und als asiatischer Terrorist dargestellt worden, was er auch war. Aber ihm hatte die Ausreise Mühe gekostet, während sie nur ein paar Klicks am Computer getan hat. Und das vermutlich mit ihrem Laptop im Bett, während Paul sie wahrscheinlich erregte. Ari konnte sich Theresa kaum mit ihrem Freund Paul vorstellen. Er war zwar zwei Jahre älter als sie und bereits siebzehn, aber Theresa hatte auf ihn unheimlich reif gewirkt und war locker als Neunzehnjährige durchgegangen. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz verziehen, mit einer Minderjährigen Sex gehabt zu haben. „Schön, zu erfahren, dass dir die Rückkehr an den Schreibtisch so leicht gefallen ist." „Ari, wenn du jemals nach Amerika zurückkehren solltest-" „Ich war seitdem bereits wieder in Washington, nur kurz, aber ich habe Gibson kurz hallo gesagt." „Ich weiß, aber wenn du jemals wieder nach Amerika einreisen solltest, bringt Paul dich persönlich um." „Dazu hatte er schon längt Gelegenheit."

**Theresa war stutzig. **Sie blieb stehen.Was meinte er? Sie erinnerte sich an die Szene im Parkhaus, Ari hatte sie bedroht, um zu fliehen. Sie waren alleine im zweiten Stock und sie hatte ihn entwaffnet. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Das hatte sie Paul erzählt, daraufhin hatte Paul sie geküsst und sie umarmt. Dann war Ari verschwunden. Paul war an Theresa vorbeigerannt, weiter nach unten, hinter Ari her. Theresa hatte nur dort gestanden. Sharon hatte sie gefragt, warum sie Ari nicht aufgehalten hatte und sie anschließend in den Arm genommen. Theresa war auch nach unten gelaufen, wo sie Paul gesehen hatte. Er hatte sein Waffe in der Hand gehabt, aber Ari war schon weg gewesen. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre bereits geflohen, als Paul unten angekommen war. Das war es jedenfalls, was Paul ihr hinterher erzählt hatte. Hatte er sie angelogen? Hatte er Ari noch erwischt, ihn aber nicht versucht, zu erschießen oder festzunehmen? Hatten die beiden sich noch unterhalten? „Was meinst du?", fragte sie. Es war ihr egal, ob Ari wusste oder nicht, dass Paul ihr etwas verschwiegen hatte. Sie liebte Paul und würde es ihm verzeihen, aber sie würde ihn danach fragen. Vielleicht. Wenn sie Zeit hatte.

**Ari war überrascht.** Hatte Paul seiner Freundin nicht erzählt, dass er ihn noch getroffen hatte, als er unten am Parkhauseingang angelangt war? Dass Paul ihn hat laufen lassen? „Das ist nicht so wichtig." „Ari, erzähl es mir. Bitte." „Wenn Paul dir nichts gesagt hat, dann-" „Ari!" Er hasste diesen Namen. Aber das war nun mal der Name, den sich sein Vater für ihn ausgesucht hatte. „Ich habe ihn noch gesehen. Ich saß bereits auf meinem Motorrad, er stand zwei Meter entfernt von mir. Er hat nicht geschossen. Er hat mich wegfahren lassen." Theresa schwieg, dann fragte sie: „Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?" „Nein." „Hast du irgendetwas gesagt?" „Nein. Ja. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was für ein gutes Mädchen du bist. Wie einzigartig." Sie legte auf. Er hörte das Tuten im Telefon und nahm den Hörer vom Ohr. „Verdammt", fluchte er auf Hebräisch. Er drückte den kleinen roten Hörer auf seinem Handy.

**Theresa lief weiter** durch die Großstadt und löschte gerade dieses Gespräch von ihrem Handy, als sie eine SMS erhielt. Sie wusste, von wem diese SMS stammte. „Wer war das gerade eben?", zeigte der Display an. „Kontrollierst du meine Handygespräche?", schrieb sie zurück. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte die Antwort auf. „Wer ist AT, (M)? Was hältst du von ‚Ari Takar, Mukhabarat'?" Theresa seufzte. Der Mukhabarat war der Secret Intelligence Service des Iraks. Sie schrieb zurück: „Er ist Israeli." „Die haben den Mossad", lautete die Antwort. Theresa seufzte erneut, mittlerweile hatten die Geheimdienste der Welt das Alphabet durch: FBI und CIA aus den Vereinigten Staaten, MI6 und MI5 aus dem Vereinigten Königreich, ASIS aus Australien, VIVAC aus dem Iran, Mukhabarat aus dem Irak, Mossad aus Israel und DGSE aus Frankreich. „Ich vertraue Ari und ich beobachte ihn schon", schrieb sie zurück. „Die Hälfte seiner Familie ist beim Mossad." Theresa dachte kurz über eine Antwort nach. „Ein Grund für ihn, nicht dabei zu sein." „Du hast mich überzeugt." „Seit wann kann ich dich überzeugen?" „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch." Sie steckte das Klapphandy wieder in ihre rechte Hosentasche und bog in nach links ab. Sie mochte Großstädte. Hier war man anonym und konnte nicht so leicht gefunden oder verfolgt werden. Trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen. Wenn Ari aufflog, als Agent oder als Terrorist, würde sie ein Problem bekommen, weil sie ihn gedeckt hat. Theresa ging weiter durch die Stadt, sie hoffte bloß, ihr Freund vertraute ihr und glaubte ihr. In großen Menschenmengen fühlte Theresa sich wohl. Sie war für ihr junges Alter ziemlich selbstbewusst und wirkte sehr erwachsen. Sie musste auch älter wirken, denn es war wichtig, kein Kind mehr zu sein, wenn es gefährlich wurde. Kinder konnte man umbringen, Erwachsene mit Erfahrungen in vielen Kampfkünsten waren da schon etwas zäher. Das Leben ist hart, dachte sie sich.

**Ari stand auf**, er ging in die Küche und fing an, das Abendessen zu kochen. Ihm war langweilig und er hoffte, bald nähere Informationen von Julie-Theresa zu erhalten. Genau eine Stunde später war er mit Spülen und Abtrocknen des Geschirrs fertig und als er aus dem Fenster blickte, sah er ein schwarzes Motorrad, welches gegenüber seines Hauses parkte. Gerade kam Julie-Theresa in ihrer schwarzen Motorradkluft und bestieg das Motorrad. Sie fuhr weg, Ari hatte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen könne, sie hatte bereits ihren Helm aufgezogen, bevor sie in Aris Blickwinkel getreten war. Ari öffnete seine Wohnungstür, er wollte schnell nachschauen, in welche Richtung Theresa gefahren war, als er fast über einen braunen Din B4 Umschlag stolperte, der vor seiner Wohnungstür lag. Er hob ihn auf und ging wieder in die Wohnung. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich in das Esszimmer. Er öffnete den nicht verschlossenen Umschlag. Der braune Umschlag enthielt ein Din A4 Papier, einseitig bedruckt. Ari war sich sicher, dass keine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Papier hinterlassen worden waren. Auf israelisch stand dort geschrieben: „Heute Nacht, zwölf Uhr, bitte warte in deinem Wagen. Ich empfehle dir, diesen Zettel zu vernichten." Ari schmunzelte. Diese Art der Kommunikation war ungewöhnlich. Er hatte erwartet, durch ein sichereres Medium informiert zu werden und schon jetzt genauere Anweisungen zu erhalten.

**Ari schaute auf seine Uhr.** Es war eine Minute vor zwölf und er saß in seinem Auto. Nun wartete er auf Anweisungen. Dann plötzlich sah er wieder das schwarze Motorrad. Es fuhr gerade an ihm vorbei und er startete den Motor und folgte Theresa in die Nacht hinein.

**Sie fuhren** etwa dreißig Minuten und kamen in die Vororte von London. Hier gab es keine Straßenbeleuchtung mehr und es war dunkel. Es war stiller als in der belebten Downtown. Irgendwann hielt das Motorrad an der Straßenseite und Theresa stieg ab. Ari parkte mit Abstand und blieb sitzen. Er sah, wie Theresa ihr Visier hochklappte und ihre Motorradhandschuhe auszog. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, es war ihm abgeneigt. Sie holte etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche und eine Minute später erhielt er eine SMS einer unterdrückten Rufnummer. Er öffnete die SMS und las: „Rangilal Ziegler; Polizist der Londoner Polizei; Töte ihn noch heute Nacht." Theresa steckte ihr Handy weg, zog ihre Handschuhe an, schwang sich wieder auf ihr Motorrad und fuhr weg, Ari schaute ihr hinterher. Er stieg aus und rief seinen Boss beim Mossad an, um weitere Informationen zu erhalten.

**Als Ari wieder** ins Auto stieg, hatte er mehr Informationen. Rangilal Ziegler war Chef einer Unterabteilung der Polizei in London. Er beschäftigte sich mit den Unruhen in den Vororten. Aber er kümmerte sich auch um den Drogenhandel in den Suburbs. Und mit kümmern hatte der Mossad gemeint, dass er mehr als nur ein Auge zudrückte und gegen Bezahlung das Drogengeschäft florieren ließ. Er war ein korrupter Polizist. Aber wieso sollte er einen korrupten Polizisten umbringen? Wollte Theresa wissen, ob er Cops umbrachte? Aber als Auftragskiller war das ein natürlicher Teil seines Jobs. Würde er einen korrupten Polizisten umbringen? Ein böser Mensch war nicht gleich ein böser Mensch und Juan hatte nichts mit dem Drogenhandel zu tun, jedenfalls meistens nicht. Wie dem auch sei, Ari zerstreute seine Gedanken und startete den Motor. Der Mossad hatte ihm gesagt, wo Rangilal zu finden war. Er würde diesen Job jetzt erledigen und in den illegalen Waffenhandel eintreten. Theresa wird bestimmt ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben, dachte Ari, als er losfuhr.

**Rangilal Ziegler** lief durch eine verlassene enge Gasse. Ein zu perfektes Ziel, dachte Ari. Er hatte einen Anruf bekommen, er solle sich hier mit jemandem treffen. Am meisten verwunderte ihn jedoch, dass der Anrufer weiblich gewesen war. Die Rufnummer war unterdrückt gewesen, aber das war in seinen Geschäften normal. Zwanzig Meter vor ihm tauchte eine Gestalt auf. Es war ein Mann, der mit raschen Schritten näher kam. „Rangilal Ziegler?", fragte er. Rangilal musterte den Mann. Er war groß, er schätzte ihn auf fast ein Meter neunzig. Er war schlank, aber kräftig gebaut, muskulös. Er sah gepflegt aus und hatte einen Dreitagebart. Er war niemand aus der Drogenszene. „Ich war hier aber mit einer Frau verabredet", sagte er. Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn, er muss nicht damit gerechnet haben, dass jemand anderes ihn noch sprechen wollte. „Und was genau hat dieses Frau gesagt? Wie klang sie?", fragte der andere Mann. „Sie klang selbstbewusst und ziemlich draufgängerisch. Sie schien sich in der Drogenszene auszukennen", antwortete Rangilal. Wieso sollte er nicht antworten. Er wollte wissen, was dieser Mann von ihm wollte. „Die Frau hat gesagt, ich soll so schnell wie möglich hierhin kommen. Sie hätte wichtige Informationen für mich, die-" „Wie alt war sie?" „Kein Ahnung, sie klang ziemlich jung. Neunzehn, vielleicht zwanzig. Nicht alt. Eigentlich viel zu jung, wenn sie es jetzt erwähnen." Der Mann kam weiter auf ihn zu. „Was wollen sie?", fragte Rangilal. „War da sonst noch irgendetwas? Irgendetwas Besonderes an ihrer Stimme. Etwas, was sie noch gesagt hat?" „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Warum?" „Vielen Dank", sagte der Mann und zog eine Pistole aus seiner Lederjackeninnentasche. „Hey hey!", sagte Rangilal und wich zurück. „Was soll das?" Der Mann lächelte. Rangilal spürte plötzlich Wärme. Er schaute nach unten und bemerkte, dass es sein eigenes Blut war, das gerade auf das Pflaster tropfte. Dann spürte er Kälte und Schmerz. Einen unendlichen und unerträglichen Schmerz. Er wollte schreien, aber aus seine Kehle drang kein Wort. Er spürte, wie er auf seine Knie sackte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und sah das Bodenpflaster immer weiter auf sich zurasen. Immer schneller, bis sich das Pflaster verwandelte, in viele rotschwarze Teufel. Diese rotschwarzen Teufelchen tanzten um ihn herum und schrien ihm ins Ohr. Er verstand nicht, was sie schrien und er selber wollte auch schreien, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Kehle war trocken, doch sie wurde plötzlich überflutet mit Flüssigkeit. Diese Flüssigkeit war sein Blut. Die Teufelchen fingen an zu lachen und dieses Lachen wurde immer lauter und schriller und dann wieder ganz tief. Sie lachten ihn aus und dieses Lachen wurde unheimlich und bedrohlich. Er wollte sich verstecken, wegrennen. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte keine Beine, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte sich nicht vor den Teufelchen verstecken. Die Teufel tanzten um ihn herum, immer schneller wurden sie und ihre Lachen immer lauter. „Hört auf!", wollte er schreien. Aber er konnte nicht. Bis ein Teufelchen den Kreis der tanzenden durchbrach und auf ihn zuging. Er riss sein Maul auf und verschlang ihn. Plötzlich wurde es schwarz. Und still. Die Stille war unheimlich. Eine schwarze, leere Stille. Er war tot.

**Ari sah das Blut** aus Zieglers Wunde und aus seinem Mund hervorquellen. Er sah ihn nach vorne sacken. Ari schaute zu. Dann schaute er auf und am anderen Ende der Gasse sah er Theresa in ihrer schwarzen Motorradkluft. Sie trug immer noch ihren Helm, Ari vermutete, dass sie ihre Identität schützte, bis sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Aber jetzt konnte sie ihm doch vertrauen. Oder wusste sie über ihn zu gut Bescheid? Wusste sie bereits, dass er Mossadagent war? Ed hatte gesagt, dass sie Menschen sehr gut kannte. Theresa ging weg. Ari lief ihr nicht hinterher. Er verließ die Gasse in der Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

**Die Motorradfahrerin** in der schwarzen Lederkluft stieg auf ihr Motorrad. Sie wusste, dass Ari ihr nicht folgen würde. Sie hatte es ihm viel zu einfach gemacht. Sie fuhr nach Hause zu ihren Freund. Juan erwartete sie schon. „Und?", fragte er. Sie nickte. „Gut, dann hast du deinen Test auch bestanden." Er lächelte und küsste sie. „Und wir haben unseren Maulwurf gefunden?" „Wer?" „Charlie Dixon." „Charlie? Mit wem hat er kooperiert? MI5? MI6?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Genau das möchte ich herausfinden. Hilfst du mir?" Sie nickte und er konnte die Freude in ihren Augen erkennen.

**Charlie Dixon** saß auf einem Holzstuhl in der Mitte eines großen, leeren Raumes. Der Raum war ihm bekannt, er hatte oft Geschäfte hier drin abgewickelt und geplant. Jetzt saß er auf einem Stuhl, seine Arme waren mithilfe einer Eisenkette am Rücken zusammengebunden. Das Eisen schnitt ihm ins Fleisch. Seine Füße waren mit einem Seil zusammengebunden und er selbst war an der Brust mit einem weiteren Seil am Stuhl gefesselt. Charlie war mittelgroß, muskulös und sah eher aus wie James Bond. Mehr oder weniger stimmte das auch, denn er arbeitete für den MI6. Jedoch trug er keinen Anzug mit Krawatte, sondern eine Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. An der Tür standen zwei Wachen, beide waren mit Maschinengewehren ausgestattet. Charlie hatte keine Chance zu fliehen und er wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Er schwitzte und er hatte Angst, doch er wollte es nicht zugeben. Er wusste nicht, welche Methoden Juan anwenden würde, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen und er wusste auch nicht, wie lange er durchhalten würde. Jeder Mensch konnte gebrochen werden, aber er war darauf trainiert worden und so wusste er, dass er einige Zeit durchhalten würde. Aber wie lange? Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Es kamen einige Menschen herein, Wächter, begleitet von Ed, Juan und Theresa. Charlie konnte nicht verstehen, wie so ein Mädchen, das so harmlos aussah, dazu fähig war, jemanden umzubringen. Aber dass sie dazu fähig war, hatte sie schon mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt und Charlie hatte gelernt, eine zwanzigjährige Frau zu respektieren. Um nicht zu sagen, dass er Angst vor ihr hatte. Sie konnte brutal und grausam sein, wenn sie wollte oder auch lieb und nett, zu Juan. Und genau das war es, was Charlie fürchtete. Ihren perfekten Wechsel zwischen böse und nett.

**Juan und Theresa** stellten sich vor Charlie. Ed blieb im Hintergrund und schaute zu. Charlie blickte auf, als Juan anfing, mit ihm zu sprechen: „Ich werde es ihnen einfach machen, Charlie. Ich weiß, dass sie Informationen weiter gegeben haben. Ich möchte wissen, an wen." „Sie werden nichts herausfinden! Ich werde ihnen nichts verraten!", schrie Charlie. Er durfte seine Schwächen nicht zeigen. Juan fuhr unbekümmert weiter. „Ich werde ihnen jetzt Fragen stellen. Es steht ihnen frei, ob sie mir antworten, oder nicht. Wenn sie es jedoch vorziehen, zu schweigen, wird Theresa ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen und ich glaube, dann verstehen wir uns nach einer Weile ziemlich gut. Verstanden?" Er schaute Juan nur an. Theresa lief um Charlie herum und stellte sich hinter ihn. „Gut", sagte Juan. „Wie ist ihr richtiger Name?" Charlie schwieg und Theresa nahm ein Messer aus ihrer Jackentasche. Sie betrachtete das Messer. „Wie ist ihr richtiger Name?", fragte Juan erneut. Er wirkte ruhig und entspannt. Theresa nahm das Messer und schnitt das Seil durch, mit dem man Charlies Körper an den Stuhl gebunden hat. Währenddessen nahm sich Juan ein anderen Stuhl, stellte ihn zwei Meter von Charlie entfernt auf und setzte sich. „Für wen arbeiten sie?", fragte er. Er schlug die Beine übereinander. Charlie schwieg. Juan lächelte und schaute Theresa an. Von hinten riss sie Charlies weißes Hemd auf und zog es ihm aus. Dann nahm sie das Messer und fing an, seinen Rücken aufzuritzen. Sie stach nicht tief ein, nur so tief, dass es schmerzte und dass Blut an seinem Rücken herunterlief. Zunächst ritzte sie waagerechte Streifen auf seine Schultern. Dann folgte ein großer Kreis, der über seinen Rücken verlief. Charlie hatte sich auf Schmerzen trainiert und schrie nicht auf, sondern beherrschte sich. „Arbeiten sie für den MI5? Den MI6? Oder nur für die Polizei?" Charlie schwieg. Theresa ritzte den Smiley zu Ende, ohne Mühe stach sie das Messer weiter in seine Haut. Auf dem Rücken fing das Blut an, nach unten zu laufen. Unbehelligt schnitt Theresa nun weiter auf seinem Rücken, ohne ein erkennbares Muster ritzte sie seine Haut ein. Die Haut rötete sich und sein Rücken war blutunterlaufen. Es tat weh und Charlie beugte sich schmerzgekrümmt nach vorne. Ein Abwehrmechanismen, der nichts nützte. Theresa seufzte nur leise und presste seinen Rücken gegen die Lehne des Stuhles und als das Holz auf seine offenen Wunden gepresst wurde, hatte Charlie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und schrie auf. „Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen", flüsterte Theresa ihm ins Ohr, so laut, das Juan und Ed es noch hören konnten. „Grausame Zicke", zischte Charlie und bereute es sofort. Theresa fing an, seinen Arm aufzuschlitzen und sie stach das Messer mehrere Zentimeter in das Fleisch seines Oberarms ein. Dann zog sie es herunter, langsam, über seinen Ellenbogen und ritzte seinen gesamten linken Arm auf. Stellenweise stieß sie auf den Knochen und Charlie schrie wie am Spieß. Theresa lächelte. „Beantworte einfach nur seine Fragen und ich höre auf", sie sprach ihm ins Ohr, darum bemüht, dass Juan ihre Worte noch hören konnte. „Wie lange haben sie der Polizei schon Informationen gegeben?" Charlie schwieg auf Juans Frage. Theresa ging auf die andere Seite von Charlie und legte die Spitze des blutgetränkten Messers an seinen Oberarm und sagte: „Haben die sie gut bezahlt? Wollten sie nur ihrer Familie ein paar warme Mahlzeiten bescheren?" Charlie war überrascht. Als er seinen Undercoverauftrag angenommen hatte, waren seine Frau und sein Sohn vom MI6 in ein sicheres Versteck gebracht worden. Wie konnte Theresa über seine Familie Bescheid wissen?

**Juan sah** das Zucken in Charlies Augen und sah, dass Theresas Bluff funktioniert hatte. Er hatte Familie und er sorgte sich um sie. Theresa fuhr fort, sie hatte gerade seine Schwachstelle entdeckt: „Möchten sie sie nicht wiedersehen? Ihrer Frau sagen können, dass alles okay ist und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss? Was ist mit ihrem Kind?" Theresa wusste nicht, ob Charlie Kinder hatte, oder nicht, aber sie spielte auf Risiko. „Möchte es nicht ihren Vater wiedersehen? Soll ihre Frau es allein groß ziehen, nur weil ihrem Mann und dem Vater ihres Kindes sein Land mehr bedeutet hat, als seine eigene Familie?" Während sie das sagte, schlitzte sie Charlies rechten Arm auf. Blut spritzte aus den Wunden, er weinte und schrie auf, als Theresa am Handknöchel angekommen war. Ed stand im Hintergrund und schaute sich alles seelenruhig an. Er hatte Theresa nicht für so grausam gehalten. Sie manipulierte Charlie. Ed hatte sie wirklich unterschätzt. Sie passte zu Juan, er hatte schon immer starke Frauen gemocht, die vor nichts zurückschreckten.

**„Mein richtiger Name ** lautet Charlie Wise und ich arbeite für den MI6." Charlie verfluchte sich dafür, aber er konnte nicht anders, als Theresa die Messerspitze auf seine rechte Schulter gelegt hatte, bereits, seine Brust aufzuschlitzen. Juan schaute Theresa an und sie ihn. Er sah Freude in ihrem Gesicht, sie hatte offensichtlich Spaß daran, den Agenten zu quälen. Juan überlegte, ob er sie ihn töten lassen könnte, wenn sie mit ihm fertig waren. Wenn sie alles aus ihm heraus gequetscht hatten, war er ihnen sowieso nicht mehr nützlich.

**Theresa sah** ihm in die Augen. Sein Gesicht verriet ihr keinerlei Emotionen, seine Augen waren auch emotionslos. Theresa fuhr fort: „Für welche Abteilung des MI6 arbeiten sie?" Charlie schwieg noch für einen Augenblick und plötzlich schlitzte sie mit dem Messer seine Brust auf, sie stach das Messer in seine Schulter und zog es herunter bis zum Bauch. Er schrie vor Schmerz laut auf und sie war nur vorne rüber gebeugt, ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seinem. „Für welche Abteilung des MI6 arbeiten sie?" „Spezielle Einsätze. Die wollten jemanden in den illegalen Waffenhandel einschleusen. Sie wussten, dass der Schwarzmarkt floriert und durch einen Agenten in Mexiko haben sie herausgefunden, dass Großbritannien eine Zwischenstation für den Waffenschmuggel von und nach Mexiko und Europa ist. Bitte tun sie meiner Familie nichts an!" Charlie heulte und schrie. Theresa hob wieder ihren Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf. Mit ihren ganzen ein Meter fünfundsiebzig stand sie hinter Charlie. Sie war für ein Mädchen größer als der Durchschnitt, aber da sie meistens nur mit Männern zu tun hatte, war sie im Vergleich zu ihnen klein. Theresa schaute Juan an und zeigte ihm die ‚Töten'-Handbewegung, indem sie mit der flachen Hand vor ihrem Hals wedelte. Juan lehnte sich zurück und sagte: „Ed, findest du bitte heraus, wo sich die Familie des MI6 Agenten Charlie Wise aufhält." Ed holte sein iPhone 6 heraus und mit ein paar schnellen Klicks antwortete er: „Seine Familie befindet sich hier, in London. Der MI6 lässt sie im Bed&Breakfast Hotel an der Millers Avenue überwachen. Es dürfte einfach werden." Er steckte sein iPhone wieder in seine Jackentasche. Er trug einen grauen Anzug.

**„Na schön",** sagte Juan. „Theresa, wärst du so freundlich, dich darum zu kümmern." Er stand auf. „Wir lassen sie hier weiter bewachen", sagte er zu Charlie gewandt. „Wenn sie noch leben, wenn wir uns um ihre Familie gekümmert haben, unterhalten wir uns weiter." „Sie Arschloch! Sie-" Den Rest der Beschimpfungen ignorierte Juan und er ging mit Theresa und gefolgt von Ed hinaus.

**Margaret und ihr Sohn Tim** betraten ihr Hotelzimmer. Sie waren soeben frühstücken gewesen. Als Margaret Wise die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer betrat, war schon jemand dort. Auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch saß Alan Blunt, Leiter der Operation, an die Margarets Mann Charlie beteiligt war. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dass Alan Blunt selbst aufgetaucht war, bedeutete nichts Gutes. Alan Blunt stand auf und bedeutete ihr, sich auf den Sessel zu setzen. Sie ging durch das Zimmer und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Sessel, sie sah, dass Mrs. Jones, seine Stellvertreterin, ebenfalls anwesend war, sie spielte, wie meistens, die stille Beobachterin.

**„Wir haben **seit einem Tag nichts mehr von ihrem Mann gehört", gab Blunt zu. Mrs. Jones war nun mit dem achtjährigen Jungen unten in der Lobby und spielte Karten mit ihm. „Er hätte sich eigentlich heute Morgen das letzte Mal melden sollen. Wir haben keine Ahnung über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Aber machen sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen. Es kann sein, dass er näher dran ist und sich nicht melden kann, ohne entdeckt zu werden." „Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?", Margaret versuchte, sich im Griff zu haben. „Wie wir vor kurzem mitbekommen haben, ist bereits ein anderer Agent in die Organisation eingeschleust worden, ein weiterer Geheimdienst ist auch auf den Waffenhandel aufmerksam geworden." „Soll mich das jetzt etwa beruhigen?" Margaret hatte Tränen auf den Wangen. „Welcher andere Geheimdienst? Ist es so einfach, einen Agenten dort einzuschleusen? Oder nehmen sie so viele Agenten, weil die meisten umgebracht werden und sie es immer wieder versuchen wollen? Können sie sich nicht absprechen?" „Ich darf ihnen leider keine weiteren Fragen dazu beantworten." „Nennen sie mir wenigstens den Anfangsbuchstaben des Geheimdienstes!" Mr. Blunt lächelte: „M."

**Ari** hatte sich endlich ein Hobby zugelegt, sonst würde er auf seinem Einsatz noch vor Langeweile sterben. Er verließ gerade das Fitnessstudio und fühlte sich erfrischt, wieder etwas für seine Gesundheit getan zu haben. Er stieg in sein Auto und wollte gerade seine Sporttasche auf den Beifahrersitz legen, als er dort einen braunen Umschlag entdeckte. Er schmiss seine Tasche nach hinten auf die Rückbank und öffnete den Umschlag:

Dienstag, 5.6.12

Ari Takar

British Bed & Breakfast Hotel Millers Avenue 42

18 Uhr

Warte in der Lobby auf weitere Anweisungen

Thessa

**Er wunderte** sich über den Absender, aber es musste wohl Julie-Theresa damit gemeint sein. Ihm war es unheimlich, dass sie ihn überall hin zu verfolgen schien. Nichtsdestotrotz machte er den Motor an und fuhr los. Das Radio spielte gerade „Lasse Redn", was eigentlich schon ein ziemlich altes Lied war und es wunderte ihn, dass es im englischen Radio gespielt wurde. Er verstand den deutschen Text und verdrängte seine Gedanken an Theresa. Sie hätte vermutlich die Krise gekriegt, wenn man sie Thessa genannt hätte.

**„Aufgeregt, Julie?", **fragte Juan lächelnd. Theresa schaute ihn nur böse an. „Nenn mich nicht so." „Du magst deinen Namen wirklich nicht, oder?" „Weißt du, wie froh ich bin, einen Doppelnamen zu haben?" „Ich sehe lächerlich damit aus." „Nein, das tust du nicht." Er küsste sie auf den Mund und sie begutachtete sich weiter im Spiegel. Sie beide waren im Bed & Breakfast Hotel und Theresa hatte gerade eine der rumänischen Putzfrauen bewusstlos geschlagen und ihre Arbeitskleidung angezogen. Nun musste sie als Zimmermädchen verkleidet Ari beobachten, ob er auch das tat, was Juan von ihm verlangte. Dann wollte er ihn endlich persönlich kennen lernen. „Woher weißt du eigentlich so vieles über Ari?", fragte er sie, er schaute auch in den Spiegel, stand hinter ihr und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre rechte Schulter. „Ich habe eine gute Quelle." Sie drehte sich um. „Und wer ist diese gute Quelle?" „Jemand, der in Amerika wohnt und schon mal die Erfahrung hatte, Ari näher kennenzulernen." „Wie nah?" Theresa lächelte nur. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihn nicht schon mal persönlich getroffen hast? Und jetzt deswegen dich davor scheust, ihn wieder zu sehen? Beziehungsweise, dass er dich sieht?" Juan hatte diesen Blick an sich, den Theresa immer wieder ein wenig einschüchterte. Wusste er, dass sie Ari schon kannte? „Warum sollte ich?", fragte sie und für jeden normalen Menschen klang sie auch überzeugend. Aber Juan konnte es sich nicht leisten, durchschnittlich Menschen zu kennen. „Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja nicht nur, sondern hast ihn auch schon näher kennengelernt. Und bist deine eigene Quelle?" „Worauf willst du hinaus?" „Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt." „Weil du mir nicht vertraust?" „Weil ich niemandem vertraue." „Und was hast du herausgefunden?" „Das du gerne deinen Namen änderst." „Ich werde in einigen Ländern gesucht, es ist nur logisch, dass ich meinen Namen ab und zu ändern muss. Aber ich kann dir versichern, Julie-Theresa Jones ist mein richtiger Name, unter dem ich nun schon seit einiger Zeit wieder lebe." „Das glaube ich dir. Aber du hast vor kurzem noch Theresa Riddle geheißen." Jetzt wurde Theresa es etwas unheimlich. Was wusste er noch? „Ari wäre beinahe von dem FBI entdeckt worden, das hast du mir erzählt. Er konnte fliehen und ist jetzt in Großbritannien. Du konntest auch fliehen, ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Lass mich das mal so weiter formulieren: Du musstest aus den Vereinigten Staaten raus, da du gesucht wurdest. Um sicher zu gehen, hast du deinen Namen geändert und zwar in deinen Geburtsnamen, da du ja so schlau warst, nicht unter deinem richtigen Namen in die USA einzureisen. Habe ich Recht?" Theresa schwieg und schaute ihm nur in die Augen. Wenigstens hatte er noch nicht gesagt, dass sie für den FBI gearbeitet hat. „Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" „Sagen wir mal so, ich habe auch meine Quellen." Theresa seufzte und Juan küsste sie. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" Er schaute sie mit seinen dunkelgrauen Augen an. Er erkannte keine Emotionen und keine Regung in ihren schwarzen Augen. Sie verschloss sich vor ihm. „Ich dachte, du würdest mir dann nicht vertrauen. Ich…" Er sagte nichts, sondern umarmte sie einfach nur. Theresa hoffte bloß, dass er nicht weiter nachforschte. Es war wenigstens von Vorteil, dass sie gerade nicht für den FBI arbeitete. Kontakt mit Amerika war zurzeit viel zu riskant. Außerdem mochte sie Amerika nicht, hier fühlte sie sich wohler und ihr Akzent war auch nicht anders. Ari hatte ihren britischen Akzent gemocht. Er würde sie bald wiedersehen. Theresa wusste nicht, wie Ari reagieren würde. Und sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, ob er Juan erzählen würde, dass sie eine Agentin war. Aber sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie derzeit nicht für den FBI arbeitete und sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Nur Juan würde ihr nicht glauben.

**Ari wartete in der Lobby, ** wie er sollte. Er saß in einem der Sessel und nach zwanzig Minuten setzte sich Ed unauffällig zu ihm. Er erzählte ihm, was er wissen musste und was geplant war.


	3. 13 Der Agent

**hmmm, Spoiler auf die NCIS Folge 'Sabotage'...**

Kapitel 3 (Der Agent)

**„Sexuelle Belästigung.** Lassen sie sie niemals zu. Diese Videopräsentation hat deutlich gezeigt, dass sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz viele Formen haben kann." Aisha Bennet lief vor der Leinwand hin und her und hielt ihre Präsentation. Im Klassenzimmer saßen Bundesagenten aus Amerika auf ihrer Schulung in Deutschland. Zwanzig hochintelligente Agenten bildeten sich hier weiter, mit einem sehr unterschiedlichem und aufschlussreichem Trainingsprogramm. Die meisten der Agenten waren kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Sie saßen an den Zweiertischen, an der Seite standen Gibson und seine nächsthöhere Chefin Janet Taylor. Aisha fuhr fort: „Der Kollege mit dem Fahrstuhlblick, der sie mit dem Auge auszieht. Der Kollege der ihnen eine Karikatur oder ein Bild mit sexuellem Inhalt zeigt." „Wenn du Glück hast", murmelte Paul zu Valentina. „Der Kollege, dessen Hand rein zufällig ihren Körper streift." „Wenn du großes Glück hast", murmelte Valentina zu Paul. „Wir teilen die Form des körperlichen Kontaktes in drei Kategorien ein. Grünes Licht bedeutet normales Verhalten." Valentina und Sharon sahen sich an. Seit Sharon ihre Freundin Diana hatte, hatten die beiden nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. „Gelbes Licht bedeutet Verhalten, dass an Grenzen stößt, wie es bei Umarmungen der Fall ist." Lucia Staunton stand auf und hob die Hand. „Ja?", fragte Aisha. „Was ist falsch daran, jemanden zu umarmen? Ich umarme dauernd irgendwen", sagte Lucia. „Sie meinen es vielleicht nett, aber ihre Kollegen könnten das als Belästigung verstehen", antwortete Alisha auf die Frage. „Leute, fühlt ihr euch belästigt, wenn ich euch umarme?", fragte Lucia in die Runde. Ein allgemeines Nein wurde gemurmelt. „Danke. Ich umarme euch jetzt alle in Gedanken", sagte sie und schloss die Augen. „Die Vorgaben des europäischen und US-amerikanischen Verteidigungsministeriums sind in diesem Punkt klar, Miss." Lucia öffnete die Augen, als Aisha wieder zu ihr sprach. „Sie müssen den Kollegen um Erlaubnis bitten, bevor sie mit ihm in körperlichen Kontakt treten." „Wie etwa jedes Mal?" „Ja", antwortete Aisha knapp und Lucia setzte sich verwirrt. „Und das rote Licht", fuhr Aisha fort. „Bedeutet Verhalten, wie absichtliche und unerwünschte Berührungen." In dem Moment schnellte Lucy vor zu Luke, der vor ihr saß und sich an ihren Tisch gelehnt hatte und leckte mit ihrer Zunge sein Ohr ab. Mit einem lauten Geräusch des Erschreckens stand Luke auf und wischte sich sein Ohr. „Uah!", er warf einen bösen Blick in Richtung Lucy, die grinste. Er blickte in Richtung Aisha, die fragte: „Sonst noch Fragen?" „Ja, wenn ich jemandem eine Kopfnuss gebe, etwa so-" Luke gab McNeill eine Kopfnuss, der ihm daraufhin in sein Unterleib schlug. Luke stöhnte leise auf. „Betrachtet man das auch als unangemessenes Verhalten?", fragte er. „Selbstverständlich." Aisha schaute verwirrt. „Wollen sie etwa andeuten, dass so etwas schon mal passiert ist?" Das ganze Team von Gibson schaute in seine Richtung, er verteilte gerne leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf. „Äh, nein", sagte Luke. „Wollte ich nur wissen." Luke setzte sich. Vorne in der ersten Reihe meldete sich Joe Primrose. „Ja?", fragte Aisha erneut. „Ähm, was ist, wenn es zum Beruf gehört, nackte Menschen anzufassen?", fragte Joe. „Das ist unter gar keinen Umständen zulässig, nein", antwortete Aisha streng. „Auch nicht, wenn sie tot sind?", fragte Joe erstaunt. „Warum fassen sie nackte, tote Menschen an?" „Wissen sie, ich arbeite in der Autopsie und-" Aisha seufzte auf und wandte sich wieder an alle: „Könnten wir bitte versuchen im Rahmen der Diskussion beim Thema zu bleiben?"

**Valentina** schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die froh war, dass der Vortrag zu Ende war, als sie nach drei Stunden das Klassenzimmer endlich verlassen hatten. Doch nach nur einer kurzen Pause mussten die zwanzig amerikanischen Geheimdienstagenten wieder zurückkehren, um sich weitere Präsentationen über Arbeitstechniken anzuhören. Am Abend waren sie alle froh, dass sie diesen Tag geschafft hatten. Um halb drei Nachts waren nur noch Valentina, Dean, Luke und Joe im Aufenthaltsraum zu sehen. Sie sprachen über die neuesten Fälle- und über Ari. „Aber wie konnte Theresa eigentlich es so lange mit ihm aushalten?", fragte Joe fassungslos. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung vom waren Leben, Autopsie-Gremlin!", scherzte Luke. „Bei den Aufträgen geht es nicht um Gefühle oder Emotionen." „Was nebenbei noch dasselbe ist", bemerkte Dean. „Nein, es geht nur um Sex", sagte Valentina. „Aber wie kann man…?", wollte Joe fragen. „Sex hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun", sagte Luke. „Und warum hast du bei deiner letzten Freundin so lange gewartet?", fragte Valentina. „Woher weißt du das?" „Sie war sauer, als du Schluss gemacht hattest. Außerdem war sie bi." „Das hat sie nie erwähnt." Joe blickte nur noch verwirrt. „Und du…?", wandte er sich an Valentina. Sie lächelte nur. Luke ergriff wieder das Wort: „Wie läuft es eigentlich mit deiner Toten-Tussi?" „Sie ist echt süß." „Ich weiß." Luke hatte einen kleinen Unterton. „Eifersüchtig?", fragte Dean. „Hast du mal seine Totenbestatterin gesehen? Das Leben ist so unfair." Dean und Joe lachten beide. Valentina ließ ein leise ‚oooh' folgen und fragte: „Läuft es mit Lucy nicht so gut?" „Nicht so gut? Es läuft überhaupt nichts. Nicht dass ich interessiert wäre, aber sie ist so…" „Eiskalt?" „Danke, Autopsie-Gremlin. Aber nein, sie ist einfach nur Lucy." „Und sie steht gerade hinter die", bemerkte Dean und Lukes Lachen verschwand. Dann bekam er auch schon den Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Wofür war das?" „Dafür, dass du mich dir nackt vorgestellt hast." „Kannst du Gedanken lesen?" Es folgte ein weiterer Schlag. „Danke." „Bitte."

**Ari betrat** den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf, der ihn in den vierten Stock brachte. Die Türen öffneten sich wieder und er stieg aus. Der Flur war leer. Er lief über den rot gemusterten Teppich und stoppte vor Tür 412. Als er Auftragskiller gewesen war, hatten ihm solche Morde oft nichts ausgemacht. Er hatte meistens überhaupt nichts gefühlt. Er brauchte oft den Tod vor Augen, um sich lebendig zu fühlen und Risiken scheute er nicht. Es würde nur eine weitere Familie sein, die er umbringen würde. Er klopfte an die Tür und zwanzig Sekunden später wurde ihm von einer Frau geöffnet. Sie hatte lange braune Haare, grüne Augen und war mittelgroß. „Entschuldigen sie, ich bin vom Secret Service. Darf ich bitte herein kommen?" Bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht gelogen. Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und er trat ein. Sie schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Auf dem Bett saß ein kleiner Junge und las ein Buch mit vielen Bildern. Ari drehte sich wieder um zu der Frau. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm er sein Messer aus seiner Jackentasche und schnitt der Frau die Kehle durch. Ein gekonnter Schnitt, den er schon oft geübt hatte. Er mochte es nicht, Menschen mit dem Messer zu ermorden. Dafür musste er ihnen zu nahe kommen und er wollte seinen Opfern nicht zu nahe kommen. Er hatte Theresa immer für ihre Stärke bewundert, sie hatte keine Probleme damit gehabt, Menschen aus nächster Nähe zu töten. Oder war das auch nur alles vorgetäuscht gewesen?

**Der Sohn** sprang vom Bett und Ari drehte sich zu ihm, als Margaret Wise gerade zu Boden fiel. Ari hatte ein Messer benutzen müssen, da eine Pistole zu laut gewesen wäre. Er hätte auch einen Schalldämpfer benutzen können, aber Eds ausdrückliche Anweisung war ein Messer gewesen. Der Junge schaute ihn voller Angst an und realisierte, was soeben passiert war. Er fing an zu heulen und Ari sagte ihm: „Sei leise und dir passier nichts!" Er wusste, dass es gelogen war. Er kniete sich zu dem Jungen herunter und hielt ihn fest. In einer Hand hielt er das Messer, an dem das Blut noch herunter tropfte. Sein Auftrag war es gewesen, erst die Mutter umzubringen und dann den Jungen. Es hatte gesagt, dass Juan dies wollte. Aber Ari konnte den Jungen nicht einfach so umbringen. Dafür hatte er noch zu viele Gefühle. Früher hätte er jeden umbringen können, er war so erzogen worden. Aber Theresa hatte ihn abgeschwächt und er musste sich jetzt erst wieder aufbauen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Klopfen. Jetzt hatte er ein Problem. Dann klingelte sein Handy. „Sei still", sagte er zu dem Jungen, den er fest hielt und der jetzt heulend auf dem Boden kniete. Ari hielt ihn am Kopf fest und bewahrte ihn davor, zu der Leiche seiner Mutter zu rennen. Er nahm das Gespräch an, das Display zeigte Rufnummernunterdrückung. „Mach die Tür auf, Ari", sagte eine weibliche Stimme und legte auf. Ari seufzte und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und er konnte kein Wort sagen, da stürmte auch schon Theresa herein und an ihm vorbei. Dabei nahm sie ihm noch das Messer ab, dass er in der linken Hand gehalten hatte und sie stieß es ohne zu zögern in die Brust des kleinen achtjährigen Jungen, der gerade erst ausgesehen hatte. Er hatte keine Chance mehr, zu schreien. Er starb binnen zehn Sekunden. Zehn unendlich lange Sekunden. Er schloss die Tür und stellte sich hinter Theresa. Aus der Wunde des Jungen floss das Blut. Ein grauenvoller Anblick. Theresa strich das Messer an der Bettdecke sauber und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ari starrte sie an. Es war wirklich Theresa Riddle. Seine Freundin, die er geliebt hatte. Die Frau, der er alles anvertraut hatte und der er nicht hätte vertrauen können. Sie stand vor ihm, als Zimmermädchen verkleidet. So hatte sie sich wirklich unauffällig durch das ganze Hotel bewegen können, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Ohne von ihm bemerkt zu werden. Und jetzt schaute sie ihn einfach nur an. In ihren Augen waren keine Emotionen zu erkennen, ihr Gesicht hatte keinen gefühlsvollen Ausdruck. Sie hatte gerade einen unschuldigen, kleinen, achtjährigen Jungen auf brutale und grausame Weise erstochen. Ari war sprachlos. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Zimmerschlüssel und Juan trat ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ari drehte sich um. Theresa ging weiterhin wortlos an ihm vorbei und küsste Juan. Dann drehte sie sich zu Ari um, sie stand neben Juan, sein Arm umschlang ihre Hüfte. Ari sagte noch immer kein Wort. Ari ging auf Juan zu und Juan sagte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ari Takar. Sie gehören jetzt offiziell dazu. Ich habe bereits viel von ihnen gehört." Er blickte kurz seitwärts zu Theresa und fuhr fort. „Und sofern ich erkennen konnte, werden sie ihrem Ruf gerecht." Er nickte auf Margaret, die am Boden lag. Ari lächelte.

**Der Tag** war für Ari ziemlich erfolgreich verlaufen und er erstattete am Abend dem Mossad vollständig Bericht, während er durch die Straßen Londons lief. Hier konnte er nur sehr schlecht abgehört werden, außer jemand hätte seine Kleidung verwanzt. Er legte das Handy auf. Plötzlich sah er in einer verlassenen Seitengasse das schwarze Motorrad. Die Fahrerin saß samt Motorradhelm auf dem Vehikel. Er ging zu ihr und Theresa nahm ihren Helm ab. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte er. Als Antwort darauf holte Theresa tief aus und klatschte ihm eine. „Was genau machst du hier?", fragte sie ihm. „Ich habe einen Auftrag vom Mossad. Ich habe dir ja erzählt, ich arbeite wieder für den Secret Service." Theresas Augen funkelten böse. „Wie kommst du so einfach wieder in das Gesetz?" „Weißt du, in Israel ist das alles ein wenig anders." „Du hättest mir vielleicht einfach mal erzählen können, dass du hier bist." „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier auch bist. Außerdem hast du gesagt, du würdest nicht für den FBI arbeiten." „Das stimmt auch." „Für wen arbeitest du jetzt?" Sie schaute sich um. „Ich musste sowieso für eine Zeit aus Amerika aus, der FBI dachte, du würdest mich verraten." „Ich hatte nie die Absicht-" „Der MI5 brauchte gerade jemanden mit einem britischen Akzent, der lange Zeit nicht in England gelebt hat. Ich wurde vom MI5 vor sieben Jahren ausgebildet und habe auch schon einiges für die getan. Außerdem wird man vom MI5 als Kind fairer behandelt als vom FBI." „Es ist schön, zu wissen, dass man nicht allein ist." „Charlie war ein Agent des MI6, wenn herauskommt, dass ich einen Agenten vom MI6 getötet habe, bekomme ich richtige Probleme." „Du hattest keine Wahl, Juan wusste, dass er Agent war. Du musstest deine Rolle spielen, um dein Leben zu behalten." „Beim Mossad ist das vielleicht nicht so ein Problem, Ari, aber hier in Europa ist einiges anders." „Aber als Zwanzigjährige gehst du überhaupt nicht durch. Wer hat sich das ausgedacht?" Theresa schwieg. „Ari, ich kann dir nicht vertrauen. Es ist schon riskant genug, dass wir hier miteinander reden." „Warum schickt jeder Geheimdienst irgendwen nach London um die verdammten Juan auszuspionieren?" „Zufall. Charlie ist schon länger dabei. Der Mossad kam nur wegen dem Angriff auf die zwei Israelis. Und der MI5 plante sowieso einen Einsatz in ihrem Land." „Heißt das, dass ich hier nichts zu suchen habe?" Theresa antwortete ihm nicht. „Ari, wir gehen beide ein Risiko ein. Wenn irgendwer uns zusammen sieht, -" „Juan weiß doch, dass wir uns kennen." „Oder uns jemand hört. Es war schon dumm genug, ihn das herausfinden zu lassen. Das ist ein neues Risiko und ich bezweifel, dass er mir vertraut. Ich hoffe, er findet das nicht heraus. Und dass du jetzt auch für einen Secret Service arbeitest, erschwert die Sache nur noch." „Weil ich die Seiten gewechselt habe?" „Seit wann wechselst du die Seiten?" „Theresa, vertrau mir. Ich bin auf deiner Seite." „Das ist ungewohnt. Das warst du noch nie." „Hattest du das immer im Hinterkopf. Hast du immer nur daran gedacht, dass ich ein Terrorist und Mörder bin? Oder hast du auch ein wenig an dich selbst gedacht? Hast du nie über deine Gefühle nachgedacht?" „Ari, ich habe einen Freund. Und ich liebe ihn." „Eigentlich hast du zwei. Und lieben tust du nur Paul." „Ari, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht mehr miteinander reden. Nicht so offen. Es ist besser für unsere beiden Missionen und wenn der MI5 oder der FBI von unserem Gespräch hier erfährt, dann-" „Wie sollen die von unserem Gespräch erfahren, Theresa? Du gehst oft Risiken ein." „Nicht so oft wie du und auch nicht so riskante Risiken." „Risiken sind Teil meines Jobs." „Das waren sie, als du noch Verbrecher warst. Jetzt bist du Agent. Aber Menschen ändern sich nie. Einmal Krimineller, dann immer." „Theresa, du weißt, dass ich nicht so bin wie die Kleinkriminellen, die die Polizei jeden Tag auf den Straßen verhaftet." „Ach, und wo ist der Unterschied?" Theresa schwieg für eine Weile, dann sagte sie: „Ich weiß." Bevor Ari etwas erwidern konnte, setzte sie ihren Helm auf und fuhr an Ari vorbei und davon. Ari ließ sie verwirrt zurück. Theresa hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie auf einem FBI-Trainingscampus gelebt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war dies in Kooperation mit dem MI5 geschehen, da sie damals in Großbritannien gelebt hatte. Ari ging zurück zu seiner Wohnung.

**Theresa** fuhr direkt zu Eds Büro und zu dem anschließenden Lagerhaus. Juan und Ed waren in Eds Büro und unterhielten sich gerade, als sie eintrat. „Hey mein Schatz", sagte Juan und küsste Theresa. „Wollen wird dann den Rest aus Charlie herausquetschen?", fragte Ed ging zur Tür. „Ich bezweifel, dass er uns irgendetwas verrät, wenn wir ihm erzählen, dass wir seine Familie bereits eliminiert haben", bemerkte Theresa. „Wir sollten es ihm verschweigen?", fragte Juan. „Jedenfalls solange, bis wir alles über seinen Auftrag wissen. Oder jedenfalls so viel, wie wir herausfinden können."

**Als die drei** eintraten, lag Charlie auf dem Boden. Man hatte ihn nicht mehr auf den Stuhl gefesselt. Er lag in einer Blutlache, dass Blut tropfte noch von seiner Haut, aber die Blutung hatte größtenteils gestoppt. Er war nur noch ein paar Mal geschlagen worden, von den Wachen. Keiner der drei eintretenden Personen regte einen Muskel beim Anblick von Charlie. Theresa fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatte, in den letzten zwei Monaten so hart zu werden. Sie wurde nun als böse, grausam und brutal beschrieben. Sie hatte sich einen gewissen Ruf erkämpft und wurde anerkannt. Sie hatte seit kurzem Zugang zum Inneren der Organisation und ihr wurde vertraut. Ihre Beziehung zu Ari sollte dies nicht zerstören. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie so hart und emotionslos handeln konnte, im Anblick von Charlie. Er würde sterben und sie würde einen Agenten töten. Er war auf ihrer Seite, sie tötete ihre eigenen Mitmenschen, die die gleichen Ziele hatten, wie sie. Sie hat bereits seinen kleinen Sohn umgebracht, den kleinen Achtjährigen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte sie ihn erstochen, ohne Emotionen und Gefühle, ohne jegliche Zuneigung. Juan widerte sie an. Gegenüber Ari hatte sie sich geborgen gefühlt, sie hatte ihm für eine Mission viel zu viel anvertraut. Sie hätte das nicht gedurft. Sie hatte ihm ihr Inneres gezeigt, sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle offenbart. Das konnte sie bei Juan nicht riskieren. Für ihn war sie seine emotionslose Freundin, die ohne Gefühle handelte, die ohne Gewissen handelte und tötete. Er dachte, es bereitete ihr Freude, Menschen zu quälen und zu töten. Sie spielte diese Rolle perfekt, innerlich zerstörte sie sie. Sie hatte sich in den letzten beiden Monaten antrainiert, alle Gefühle auszuschalten. Keine Emotionen gegenüber ihren Opfern zu empfinden. Dass sie die meisten Morde nun mit dem Messer beging, erschwerte es ihr. Sie war lieber Scharfschützin, sie wahrte die Distanz zu den Opfern. Aber sie hatte sich angepasst. Sie bezweifelte, dass Juan etwas empfinden konnte, geschweige denn lieben konnte. Der Sex war langweilig und sie kam oft nicht bis zum Orgasmus und täuschte ihn vor. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und Juan merkte auch nichts. Theresa sehnte sich nach Paul zurück, auf jeden Fall war er besser im Bett. Ein wenig vermisste sie auch Ari, normalerweise ging ihr ein normaler Undercovereinsatz nicht so nahe. Ari war wirklich nett gewesen, sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er sie geliebt hatte. Ob er es immer noch tat, wusste sie nicht. Sie musste sich jetzt auf Juan konzentrieren und sich Vertrauen erschlafen. Sie bezweifelte, dass Juan so etwas wie Liebe und Zuneigung empfinden konnte und fragte sich, wo der Unterschied zwischen ihr und all seinen Mordopfern war. Nutzte er sie nur aus und wollte er sie später auch töten, wenn er genug mit ihr geschlafen hatte und sie langweilig im Bett wurde. Theresa war jedoch meistens langweilig. Sie kannte die exotischsten Stellungen und Orte. Juan und sie hatten meistens Sex im Bett oder auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Nur einmal hatten sie in der Badewanne Sex gehabt, eines der wenigen Male, was Theresa genossen hatte. Mit Ari hatte sie mehr Spaß gehabt, wenn auch keinen Analsex. Mit Juan wäre das undenkbar, sie war froh, wenn er sie leckte. Mit Paul hatte sie immer Abwechslung, sie hatten auch nur selten Spielzeuge gebraucht. Da Paul auch wie sie bisexuell war, hatten sie auch Analsex, was sie bereits als normal empfand. Juan war heterosexuell und dachte überhaupt nicht daran. Theresa hoffte nur, dass die Mission bald vorbei ging oder sie wenigstens die Möglichkeit bekam, Paul zu treffen. Mit Juan schaute sie sich auch nie irgendwelche Zeitschriften oder Pornovideos an, er schaute sie meistens alleine und wenn sie kam, machte er sie aus und hatte lieber Sex in real life mit ihr. Theresa sagte nichts, sie spielte die Rolle der zwanzigjährigen, heterosexuellen Julie-Theresa. Sie hatte schon lange keinen Sex mehr mit Frauen gehabt und vermisste es ein wenig, mal wieder unter Frauen zu sein. Bei Frauen fühlte sie sich irgendwie geborgen, aber nicht auf eine beschützende Art, eher wie unter Gleichen. Sie fühlte sich normal unter anderen Lesben und Bisexuellen und zu Hause in Amerika ging sie gerne in Lesbenbars. Leider waren dort Homosexuelle nicht so anerkannt, in Ländern wie Deutschland war es in der jungen Generation viel toleranter. Auch wenn Theresa die Modelesben nicht mochte, die Mädchen, die hetero waren, aber sich cool vorkamen, wenn sie mit Frauen rummachten. Nur ihre engsten Freunde wussten über ihre sexuelle Orientierung, aber sie schämte sich auch nicht dafür. Sie war, wie sie war und dieses Gefühl hatte sie in den letzten Jahren sehr stark und selbstbewusst gemacht. Sie war, was sie wollte und es war ihr egal, wie andere darüber dachten. Bei Gesprächen über Homosexualität zeigte sie ihre Aufgeschlossenheit, aber erwähnte nicht, dass sie selbst bisexuell war. Sie hatte sich in der Welt zurechtgefunden und war besonders in den letzten zwei Jahren, wo sich ihre Zuneigung zu Frauen stärker ausgebildet hatte, aufgrund dieser Entdeckung, einfach anders zu sein, selbstbewusster und entschlossener geworden. Sie hatte entdeckt, dass ihre Schwester unabhängig davon das gleiche fühlte und durchgemacht hat. Die anfängliche Unsicherheit und das Schöpfen der Kraft im anders sein. Unabhängig voneinander hatten die beiden dieselbe sexuelle Orientierung entwickelt. Es war ungewöhnlich, obwohl sie eineiige Zwillingsschwestern waren, aber bei ihren Freunden Dean und Paul hatte sich dasselbe entwickelt. Es war Zufall, dass Monica und Sharon, Valentinas und Theresas WG-Mitbewohnerinnen auch Empfindungen für das gleiche Geschlecht hatten, sie waren jedoch beide lesbisch. Sie hatten die sexuelle Orientierung der anderen Bewohner alle erst nach fast einem halben Jahr miteinander Wohnen entdeckt und manchmal waren reine Mädchenabende in der WG sehr gemütlich. Und selbst als einzige Jungen manchmal dort fühlten sich Dean und Paul wohl.

**„Was wollen sie?",** fragte Charlie stöhnend. Er sah wirklich übel zugerichtet aus. Juan nahm sich wieder einen Stuhl und setzte sich zwei Meter vor Charlie hin. Er sah auf den blutüberströmten Agenten auf dem Boden. Theresa hockte sich hinter Charlie, sie hatte das Messer aus ihrer Jackentasche genommen und begutachtete es. Juan mochte es, wenn sie mit ihren Opfern spielte. Sie war keine Psychopathin, sie mochte es nur, andere leiden zu sehen und ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er konnte in ihre Augen sehen und keinerlei Gefühle erkennen. Es faszinierte ihn, dass sie sich so verschließen konnte. Es machte vielen Leuten oft Angst, doch er konnte es nur als erstaunlich beschreiben. Sie war wirklich perfekt.

**„Das gleiche Spiel** wie das letzte Mal", sagte er. „Ich stelle ein Frage und sie antworten mir." „Was ist mit meiner Familie?" „Das hängt von ihren Antworten ab." „Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?" Charlie versuchte zu schreien, aber er war zu schwach dafür und sackte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder zu Boden. Theresa empfand etwas zwischen Mitleid und Zorn. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber diese Mission machte sie irgendwie gefühlskalt. Sie musste aufpassen und Beruf von Freizeit trennen. Sie wollte Paul unbedingt wieder sehen, damit er sie wieder emotionaler machen konnte und ihre harte Schale durchbrach. Er liebte sie und er war der einzige, den sie liebte. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm zurück. Theresa ließ sich nichts anmerken und legte ihre linke Hand auf Charlies rechten blutenden Arm. „Fangen wir an", sagte Juan.


	4. 14 Der Gentleman

**Okay, ich glaube deswegen habe ich die FanFiction als M eingestuft...**

Kapitel 4 (Der Gentleman)

**„Ihr Name ist Charlie Wise** und sie arbeiten für den britischen MI6. Ist das korrekt?" Das Stöhnen von Charlie konnte als Ja interpretiert werden. Theresa hockte über ihm, sie hielt ihr Messer in ihrer Hand. Sie war daran mehr interessiert, als an dem Menschen, der vor ihr lag. Charlies Arme schienen sich entzündet zu haben und die Wunde fing an, zu verkrusten. Er lag in einer Blutlache, die meisten seiner Wunden hatten angefangen, zu heilen. Er lag mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Boden und seine Brust und sein Rücken waren aufgeschlitzt und blutverschmiert. Seine Jeans war mittlerweile blutgetränkt und eher rot als blau. Seine Schuhe hatten die Wachen ihm ausgezogen und lagen jetzt beide einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Juan und Ed kümmerte dies überhaupt nicht. „Was ist ihr Auftrag?" Charlie schwieg. Er hatte Angst, aber er hatte auch so starke Schmerzen, dass sie ihn herausforderten. Seine Schmerzen machten ihn halb taub und er hatte über den Tag schon zeitweise das Bewusstsein verloren, war aber auch von den Wachen brutal aufgeweckt worden. Er war kurz davor, sein Bewusstsein erneut zu verlieren, sein Blick verschwamm wieder, aber er kämpfte dagegen an. Ein neuer Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenfahren und er schrie. Theresa hatte angefangen, mit dem Messer die Wunden von heute Morgen noch einmal nach zu schlitzen und öffnete somit die alten Wunden. Er machte automatisch ein Hohlkreuz, doch Theresa presste seinen Rücken wieder zurück. Die Kruste der Wunden wurde zerstört und das warme Blut floss erneut seinen Rücken herunter. Er spürte die Wärme und den Schmerz. „Wissen sie Charlie", begann Juan, „Theresa kennt noch viele andere Möglichkeiten, einen Menschen zu quälen und sie probiert gerne verschiedene Methoden aus. Wenn sie ihr natürlich den Spaß verderben möchten, können sie jetzt vielleicht anfangen, meine Fragen zu beantworten." „Mein Auftrag war es, mich in den Waffenschmuggel einzuschleusen. Die wussten, dass England eine der Hauptzwischenstationen Europas ist und das der illegale Waffenhandel hier boomt." „Und da haben ihre Leute mal wieder so Recht. Wie lange operieren sie hier schon?" „Seit ich hier bin. Vier Monate." Das Blut an Theresas Messer lief an der Spitze zusammen und sie ließ es auf seine Wange tropfen. Er lag mehr oder weniger seitwärts, dass Gesicht auf Juan gerichtet. Sie lächelte. „Wann haben sie das letzte Mal mit ihren Leuten Kontakt aufgenommen?", fragte Juan seelenruhig. „Gestern Morgen", presste Charlie hervor, er hatte Schwierigkeiten, zu reden. Er hatte zu starke Schmerzen, er drehte sich auf den Rücken. Und schrie erneut auf. Er schloss die Augen, er konnte nicht in das Gesicht von Theresa blicken, die direkt über ihm kniete. Sie war bildhübsch und so jung. Er hatte sie vor einem Monat kennengelernt, da war sie schon Juans Freundin gewesen. Er hatte sofort ihre Schönheit erkannt, um dann festzustellen, wie brutal und grausam ihr Inneres war. Sie war eiskalt und mordete ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie gab ihre Gefühle nie preis und er bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt etwas fühlen konnte. Er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt Liebe empfinden konnte und wie die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Juan in Wirklichkeit aussah. Es tat ihm irgendwie Leid, dass ein hübsches und junges Mädchen wie sie, solche grausamen Dinge tat. Sie musste bestimmt eine harte Kindheit gehabt haben und nach dem, was er gehört hatte, traf dies auch zu. Auf irgendeine erschreckende Art und Weise traute er ihr zu, dass sie ihre Mutter getötet hat. Irgendetwas an ihn erschreckte ihn immer und er konnte sich beim einfachen Anblick ihres Gesichtes kaum vorstellen, dass so ein nettes und hübsches Mädchen zu solchen Dingen fähig war. „Gut, und was haben sie denen erzählt?" Juans Worte schnitten sich tief bei Charlie ein und er öffnete wieder seine Augen. Seine Sicht verschwamm, er nahm nichts mehr richtig wahr. Es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

**„Und was ist jetzt?", **fragte Juan. Theresa fühlte Charlies Puls. „Er ist ohnmächtig geworden", sagte sie und stand auf. „Wann wird er wieder zu sich kommen?" „Wahrscheinlich in fünf, zehn Minuten", sagte Theresa und strich die Seiten ihres Messers an Charlies Jeans sauber. Juan stand auf, Theresa ging zu ihm und küsste ihn. Ed gesellte sich auch zu ihnen. „Wenn wir sowieso gerade Zeit haben, dann sollten wir uns über Ari unterhalten. Er ist ein Profikiller und wenn wir ihn behalten wollen, müssen wir ihn auch beschäftigen. Hast du schon irgendetwas für ihn, Juan?" „Du weißt doch, Ed, ich habe immer Feinde. Wir sollten sie ihm peu à peu vorlegen. Unser Geschäft läuft gut und wenn wir doch mal unsere Kunden verärgern sollten, kann Ari das erledigen. Oder wenn wir ein Druckmittel brauchen, egal ob gegenüber der Polizei oder unserer Konkurrenz." „Deinen Kunden vertraust du?" Ed war von Gewohnheit aus skeptisch. „Du meinst unseren neuesten Kunden. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn er etwas vorhat, bin ich ihm voraus." „Du solltest niemanden unterschätzen, Juan. Die sind machtvoll." „Aber abhängig von uns, da sie unsere Waffen von Italien nach Afrika bringen wollen. Sie sind zwar näher dran, aber wir haben die sichereren Mittel."

**Als Charlie aufwachte** lag er auf dem Rücken, dort wo er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Er schaute zur Seite. Juan saß immer noch dort. Ed war nicht mehr dort, er hatte vermutlich wieder Arbeit zu tun. Charlie hatte Kopfschmerzen, neben all den anderen Schmerzen seines Körpers. Seine Füße waren noch zusammen gebunden, seine Arme schmerzten höllisch, wie sein Rücken und seine Brust. Er war blutverschmiert am ganzen Körper und lag in einer Blutlache. Er robbte ein wenig zu Seite. „Es ist nur ihr Blut, Charlie. Mehr nicht. Bald ist es auch noch ihre Leiche, aber dann wird sie niemand mehr so sehen. Wenn sie dann erst mal ein paar Fuß unter der Erde sind, wird sich niemand mehr an sie erinnern." „Sie lügen!", schrie Charlie mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte. Juan zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Er konnte ihn seelenruhig leiden sehen. Charlie wunderte sich, wo Theresa war. „Meine Frau und unser Sohn werden an mich denken. Ich bin im Dienst für mein Land gestorben!" Juan seufzte nur. Noch ein heroischer Märtyrer Englands. Niemand würde sich an ihn erinnern. „Wo sie gerade von den beiden sprechen, Theresa müsste eigentlich bald wieder zurück sein." Er schaute in Richtung Tür. „Wo waren wir noch mal stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ich habe sie gefragt, was sie ihren Leuten vom Secret Service gestern von mir erzählt haben. Wissen sie schon von dem neuen Auftrag?" „Ja, aber ich weiß nur, dass es einen Auftrag gibt und nicht, mit welcher Organisation. Es soll jemand sein, der Waffen von Italien nach Ägypten bringen will." „Ja, etwas ganz alltägliches. Der Organisation liegt die Sicherheit dieser Lieferung nun mal besonders am Herzen und sie haben sich an uns gewandt. War das alles?" „Nein, sie Arsch." Juan reagierte nicht auf die Beleidigung. „Ah, sie wollen mir nichts verraten, weil Theresa gerade nicht hier ist." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Theresa trat ein. Sie schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. „Ich habe gerade von dir gesprochen, mein Schatz." Charlie verdrehte die Augen. Die beiden hatten doch keine Ahnung, was Liebe bedeutet, dachte er. „Ich habe die Bilder dabei." Sie wandte sich zu Charlie und kniete sich dicht vor ihm. Sie hatte Eds iPhone 6 in der Hand und zeiget Charlie den Bildschirm. Er schrie auf. Theresa scrollte mit ihrem Zeigefinger weiter und zeigte noch mehr Bilder. Diese Bilder zeigten den Tatort, wo Margaret und ihr Sohn ermordet worden waren. Charlie schloss die Augen. „Öffnen sie die Augen", sagte Theresa in einem ruhigen, aber bestimmten Ton. Charlie öffnete die Augen wieder und Theresa scrollte weiter. „Und das hier sind Bilder aus der Autopsie." „Haben sie meine Frau und unseren Sohn umgebracht?", stöhnte Charlie. Theresa nahm das iPhone wieder in ihre Hand und aktivierte die Tastensperre. „Ich habe nur ihren Sohn erstochen." Sie beugte sich weiter zu ihm. „Ich habe dieses Messer hier in sein Herz bohren dürfen." Er hielt ihr Messer vor Charlies Augen. „Er hat noch nicht mal geschrien. Er hatte einen tiefen Schock und es hat einige Sekunden gedauert, bis er tot war. Diese Sekunden haben ihn gequält. Schade, dass er nicht geschrien hat." „Hören sie auf!", schrie Charlie. Und wiederholte es noch einmal leise: „Hören sie auf, bitte." „Meinen sie, ein bitte lässt sie gnädig werden?", fragte Juan aus dem Hintergrund. Er war auf seinem Stuhl sitzen geblieben und hatte dieses Schauspiel nur genossen. Theresa lächelte Charlie an. Sie stand auf und warf Juan Eds Handy zu. „Bringst du ihm das eben zurück?", bat sie ihn und Juan stand auf. „Nimm ihn nicht zu hart ran", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte. Sobald er aus der Tür war, verschwand ihr Lächeln. Sie kniete sich vor Charlie und beugte sich über ihn. Ganz leise flüsterte sie ihm etwas zu. Sie hoffte bloß, dass die Überwachungskameras den Ton nicht deutlich genug aufnehmen konnten. „Der MI6 ist unterwegs. Es tut mir um ihre Familie Leid, Charlie, aber ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Der MI6 wird sie retten, sie werden das Gebäude hier in weniger als 5 Minuten stürmen." Charlie sagte nichts und blieb nur regungslos am Boden liegen. Theresa richtete sich wieder auf, als Juan hereingestürmt war und ihr zurief: „Er hat es geschafft, mit seinen Leuten in Kontakt zu treten. Der MI6 wird in fünf Minuten hier sein, wir müssen hier weg." Theresa stand auf und rannte zu Juan. „Sollen wir ihn umbringen?", fragte er sie. Sie zuckte teilnahmslos und desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Juan bereits seine Pistole hervorgeholt und zwei Mal auf Charlie geschossen. Theresa hatte sich antrainiert, gefühlskalt zu spielen, doch es schockierte sie ein wenig. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Juan hatte Charlie nur in die Beine geschossen. „Was sollte den das?", fragte sie. „Komm mit", antwortete er in Eile und zog sie mit sich. Im Büro von Ed sah es ungewöhnlich leer aus. „Wo ist Ed?", fragte sie, als sie aus dem Büro stürmten. „Wir werden das Lagerhaus abfackeln lassen", antwortete Juan. „Was?", fragte Theresa erschrocken, als sie beide auf den Rücksitz eines Wagens stiegen. Matthew saß am Steuer und Ed auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sobald Juan die Tür geschlossen hatte, fuhr Matthew los. „Ellis, Bill und Seth kümmern sich um den Rest. Sie werden schon dafür sorgen, dass keine Spuren hinterlassen werden", informierte Ed sie. „Und wo fahren wir jetzt hin?", fragte Theresa. „Zur Lagerhalle, unser zweites Büro im verlassenen Gewerbegebiet am Rande der Stadt." „Wo ich nach fast zwei Monaten noch immer nicht war." „Dann zeige ich dir jetzt das Herz unserer kleinen bescheidenen Organisation", antwortete Juan lächelnd und küsste Theresa. Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte Theresa diesen Kuss als romantisch empfunden.

**Ari** hatte seinen ersten Auftrag erhalten und ausgeführt. Er fühlte sich gut und nützlich. Es war Freitag und er hatte im Auftrag Juans schon drei Menschen umgebracht. Ari fühlte sich nicht schlecht, er war auf einer Undercovermission des Mossad und sie würden ihm schützen. Er erstattete ihnen täglich Bericht und berichtete die Wahrheit. Aber irgendwie sehnte er sich doch an die Tage als Auftragskiller zurück, wo er jeden schmutzigen Auftrag entgegen nahm und sauber erledigte. Er hatte nie Reue empfunden und war sich sicher, in dem was er tat. Vielleicht würde er es auch wieder machen und den Secret Service verlassen. Und diesmal für immer. Ihn kümmerte es wenig, dass seine ganze Familie für den Geheimdienst arbeitete, er brauchte sie nicht. Er war erst seit einer Woche in London, aber es kam ihm schon viel länger vor. Seine Flucht aus Amerika war jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ihm fiel auf, dass er schon seit fast zwei Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte. Sein letztes Mal war Theresa gewesen, am Freitag, der Tag bevor sie ihn endgültig in eine Falle gelockt hatte. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, sie hätte ihn geliebt. Und jetzt kreuzten sich ihre Wege schon wieder. Weil zwei verschiedene Geheimdienste aneinander vorbei geplant hatten. Eigentlich waren es drei. Charlie war tot. Die Abendnachrichten hatten von dem Brand berichtet. Ein Toter. Tod durch Ersticken, nicht durch die Verletzungen. Ari hatte auch beim Brand legen geholfen und er hatte Charlie gesehen. Es war für ihn ein Schock gewesen, dass Theresa zu so etwas fähig war. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, sie hatte für ihren nächsten Einsatz nur die nächste Fassade übernommen. Wie viel Fassade war es bei ihrer Mission mit ihm gewesen? Wie viel hatte sie vorgetäuscht? Sie hatte ihm diese Frage nicht beantwortet.

**Die Lagerhalle** am Rande der Stadt lagerte das meiste Waffengut der Organisation. Es war immer etwas vorrätig, für die schnellen Kunden. Ansonsten besorgte Juan das gewünschte Produkt sehr schnell bei vertrauenswürdigen Händlern. Vertrauenswürdig war relativ. Theresa war noch nie dort gewesen und ziemlich beeindruckt von der Organisation des ganzen. Juan führte sie durch die verschiedenen Lagerhallen.

**Mittlerweile** hatte sich Theresa an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt. Sie hatte eigentlich gestern vorgehabt, ihre Leute zu kontaktieren und informieren, aber es war ihr zu riskant erschienen. Sie wartete lieber noch etwas. Außerdem Juan einen neuen Auftrag einer geheimen Organisation zu erledigen und führte die Woche über schon viele Telefonate mit einigen Waffenhändlern in Großbritannien. Ari hatte sie schon seit Dienstag nicht mehr gesehen, aber wie sie hörte, machte er Fortschritte und wurde von Matthew immer weiter in die Tiefen der Organisation eingeführt. Theresa wusste nicht, ob sie ihm trauen sollte oder nicht und ob er nun für immer für den Mossad arbeitete oder nur auf seine Gelegenheit wartete.

**Als Theresa **am Samstagnachmittag alleine zu Hause war, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und holte ihren Laptop heraus. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr gemeldet, sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, denn Juan hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Entweder war es Vorsicht oder Liebe. Theresa bezweifelte, dass er so etwas wie Liebe empfinden konnte. Sie hoffte, er empfand etwas für sie, was jeder normale Mensch mit Liebe beschrieben hätte. Sie fragte sich selbst, wie sie Liebe empfinden konnte, gegenüber Paul, da sie in ihrem Leben bereits viele Menschen umgebracht hat. Wie konnte sie einen Menschen lieben und einen anderen gnadenlos töten. Beim Töten empfand sie manchmal ein schlechtes Gefühl, aber sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihrem Gewissen hörte Theresa schon lange nicht mehr zu. In einer unethischen Welt, in der man heute lebte, konnte sie nicht auf Moral und Ethik hören. Wenn sie moralisch einwandfrei gehandelt hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon längst tot. Sie konnte auch nicht immer so handeln, dass man dies als Gesetz niederschreiben könnte. Vermutlich haben diese Philosophen nie lange gelebt oder selbst ihre eigenen Gedanken und Richtlinien verletzt, dachte Theresa, als das Benutzermenüfenster auf ihrem XP erschien. Sie klickte ihren Benutzer an. Der Laptop hatte zwei Benutzer, einer war extra für Missionen. Den anderen Benutzer benutzte sie nur zu Hause und er war mit einem Kennwort geschützt. Die Tasten des Laptops erkannten Fingerabdrücke und nur wenn Theresas registriert wurden, konnte man Zugriff auf den besonders geschützten Benutzer erhalten. Außerdem hatte der Laptop auch einen Wärmesensor. Aber auch wenn Theresa Handschuhe anhatte, ergaben sich Möglichkeiten, die Identität zu überprüfen. Ihr Laptop war sicher. Der Computer lud den Desktop und der Explorer öffnete sich. Sie hatte eine Verknüpfung des Explorers in die Autostartdatei kopiert. Es war sehr nützlich. Sie klickte auf Start und das kleine Briefsymbol. Sie rief ihre Mails ab. Es gab nichts Neues, sie hatte mehrere neue Nachrichten, die meisten von ihren Freunden, die sie aber von diesem Benutzer nur mit vielen weiteren Passwörtern öffnen konnte, da sie Informationen über sie selbst enthielten. Paul und Valentina hatten ihr über das Trainingsprogramm in Deutschland berichtet, Dean, Sharon und Monica ebenfalls und Diana grüßte sie aus Australien, wo sie gerade Frischlinge zu Agenten rekrutierte. Alle neuen Agenten wurden von den älteren als Frischlinge bezeichnet, auch wenn sie älter waren. Und diesen Namen wurde man nie los. Theresa hatte auch mehrere E-Mails von ihrer Einsatzleiterin beim MI5 bekommen, dass sie sich bitte melden sollte, sobald es möglich war, um einen aktuelleren Bericht zu schicken. Dies nahm dann Einfluss in den weiteren Verlauf ihrer Mission. Wenn sie genug herausgefunden hatte, wollte man sie zurückziehen und versuchen, den Handelsring größtenteils zu sprengen. Theresa schrieb einen Bericht mit Word und hang ihn als PDF-Datei an ihre E-Mail an. Die PDF-Datei verschlüsselte und versteckte sie in einem schreibgeschützten Ordner, den sie von jetzt an nur noch vom anderen Benutzer aus öffnen konnte oder mit einem Haufen von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Sie schrieb eine kleine Mail, die angehängte PDF-Datei kontrollierte sie noch einmal und schickte die E-Mail an ihre Operationsleiterin Sandra Cassidy. Sandra war Mitte zwanzig, 26 um genau zu sein und schon seit drei Jahren beim MI5. Das war noch nicht langen, aber sie hatte schon viele Erfahrung und sich schnell hochgearbeitet. Sie war schlank und muskulös, gut gebaut und hatte mittelbraune Haare. Sie hätte genauso gut als Navy-Offizierin der US Army durchgehen können. Besonders weil sie seit ihrem dritten Lebensjahr in Amerika gelebt hatte und erst seit drei Jahren wieder in England war. Dementsprechend hatte sie einen amerikanischen Akzent, obwohl sie Britin war. Sie war freundlich und sie und Theresa hatten sich direkt gut verstanden. Sie hatte Verständnis dafür, dass Theresa erst mal vorsichtig sein wollte, da sie gerade erst aus einem anderem Einsatz zurückgekehrt war und kaum eine Pause gehabt hatte. Sie ließ ihr viel Freiheit und ließ Theresa vorsichtig operieren und sich nur dann melden, wenn es wirklich sicher war. Theresa hatte auf den kleinen Button ‚Senden' geklickt und Outlook geschlossen. Als Juan sie gefragt hatte, warum ihr Laptop auf Deutsch eingestellt war, hatte sie ihm geantwortet, dass sie so lange in Deutschland gelebt hatte und sich bereits an Deutsch gewöhnt hatte. Juan mochte Deutschland nicht besonders, er war auch froh gewesen, als seine kleinen Geschäfte dort vorbei gewesen waren. Noch ein Grund für Theresa, ihn noch unsympathischer zu finden. Theresa seufzte. Sie schickte ein paar E-Mails an Freunde, besuchte ihr facebook-Konto, wo sie lange nicht mehr drauf gewesen war, weil es ihr als zu riskant erschien. Die meisten ihrer Freunde waren Agenten, die sie vom FBI kannte. Da sie wie viele andere auch auf dem Campus lebte, hatte sie nicht gerade die Möglichkeit, ganz Washington kennenzulernen. Sie hatte rund zweihundert Freunde auf facebook, sie kannte alle persönlich und war auch wirklich befreundet mit ihnen. Einige arbeiteten auch für den MI5 oder andere Geheimdienste, einige waren nur ganz normale Bürger. Theresa meldete sich wieder ab, gerade rechtzeitig, denn Juan schloss gerade die Tür auf. Sie fuhr ihren Laptop herunter, während Juan im Flur seine Jacke auszog. Theresa packte den Laptop weg. „Was neues?", fragte sie, diese Frage hatte sich schon eingebürgert bei ihnen. Es gab nicht viel Neues und sowohl Theresa als auch Juan zogen ihre Schlafsachen an. Theresa trug wie üblich eine kurze, sportliche Hose und ein zu großes T-Shirt der Größe L von den Toten Hosen. Sie trug gerne schwarze T-Shirts beim Schlafen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie die Farbe schwarz am Tag nicht gerne trug, in der Nacht aber anziehend fand. Für diese Mission trug sie fast nur dunkle Farben. Sie hatte noch kein einziges Mal hellblau angehabt, die Farbe, die sie am liebsten trug. Mit den schwarzen Haaren fühlte sie sich manchmal ein wenig Goth. Es war fast zwölf Uhr. Juan kam schließlich auch ins Bett und legte sich über Theresa. Sie schaute ihn an und versuchte, mit ihren Augen Liebe zu zeigen. Es fiel ihr schwer, Juan war abstoßend. So etwas hatte sie bei Ari nie empfunden. Ari hatte einen netten Charakter und ein Gentleman. Er hatte Theresa immer verstanden. Juan kannte so etwas wie Zuneigung oder Mitleid nicht. Juan küsste sie, sie zogen ihr Anziehsachen, die sie gerade erst angezogen hatten, wieder aus. Schließlich lag er nackt über ihr. Er streichelte ihr Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich." Sie bezweifelte, dass er die Bedeutung dieser Wort kannte, geschweige denn verstand. „Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. Sie war eine perfekte Schauspielerin. Er küsste ihre Nase und danach wieder ihren Mund. Mit seinen Händen berührte er zunächst ihre Taille, glitt weiter nach oben und streichelte dann ihre Brüste. Sie musste sich selbst gestehen, dass sie davon erregt wurde, aber in seinen Händen war keine Zärtlichkeit. Er betatschte ihre Brüste nur und fühlte sie nicht richtig, die weiche und zarte Haut. Er schätzte sie nicht. Das tat er bei keiner Frau. Auch wenn Theresa einen gewissen Ruf erlangt hatte, sie blieb immer eine Frau. Als er eindrang, war Theresa nicht mehr erregt. Er kam immer näher zum Orgasmus, sie war froh, dass er nicht laut war. Sie mochte lauten Sex nicht, sie mochte Ruhe und Stille. Sie war lautlos.

**Juan **schlief schon längst, Theresa lag mit dem Rücken ihm abgewandt, auf der Seite. Sie starrte ins Nichts. Die Rollladen am Fenster des Schlafzimmer waren heruntergelassen, manuell von ihr, aber es fiel noch ein wenig Licht in das Zimmer, von der nicht schlafenden Stadt. Es war laut, aber nach einer Weile hatte man sich daran gewöhnt. Theresa war es bereits gewohnt, sich anzupassen. Sie schloss die Augen, bereit, einzuschlafen.

**Valentina schlief auch**, jedoch konnte sie keinen so ruhigen Schlaf haben. Sie befand sich neun Kilometer über dem Ozean, auf dem Flug von Düsseldorf nach Washington. Sie war an Dean gelehnt, ihr Kopf lag auf seinen Schultern. Er schlief nicht. Er las eines seiner Lieblingsbücher: Batman The Dark Knight. Er mochte eigentlich keine Bücher, die nach dem Film geschrieben wurde, aber er las es Portugiesisch und es half ihm, seine Sprache zu verbessern, da er nur selten dazu kam, Portugiesisch zu sprechen. Er pflegte seine Sprachen.

**Paul** war noch hellwach. Er hörte MP3-Player, I want it all von Queen und dem Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. Er freute sich auf den Campus und auf das Training. Und auf die Schreibtischarbeit.


	5. 15 Das Herz der Tochter

**Ich schätze mal, die chinesischen zeichen könnten als unidentifizierbaren Sonderzeichen auftauchen und ich hoffe auch, gewisse online-Übersetzungsprogramme haben richtig übersetzt ;)**

Kapitel 5 (Das Herz der Tochter)

**Es regnete.** Der Nebel vermischte sich mit dem Regen und für viele Touristen waren die vielen Autoabgase vermischt mit saurem Regen ungewohnt. Überall waren Regenschirme zu sehen, Menschen hasteten durch die belebten Straßen und überall wollte man dem Regen entkommen. Einheimische und Touristen hasteten in die Gebäude. Es war laut, doch im Gegensatz zum Regen konnte man dem Lärm nicht entkommen. Die Stadt war unheimlich laut und viel zu voll. Zu viele Menschen engten sich auf einen viel zu kleinen Raum ein und wohin das Auge reichte, sah man einen Wolkenkratzer neben dem anderen. Fast 3000 Menschen lebten hier pro Quadratkilometer, 19 Millionen Einwohner zwängten sich in die Stadt. Der Verkehr war kurz vor dem Erliegen. Das Straßensystem war kompliziert und verwirrend. Die Autos quälten sich durch die engen Straßen. Links und rechts schaute man auf zu den Hochhäusern, das Ende im Himmel konnte man nur erahnen.

**Ling Yang** saß in einem hellblauen Hyundai Elantra Yue Dong, eines der meistverkauften Autos in China. Hergestellt des Koreaners Hyundai, die fünfte, für China überarbeitete Version. Ling saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und schaute sich den Regen an. Draußen war alles nass, die Leute die draußen waren, bereits alle komplett durchnässt. Ling selbst war noch trocken, sie war vor dem Regen bereits im Auto gewesen. Sie fuhr bereits seit über zwei Stunden durch die nie schlafende Stadt. Es war früher Abend, erst halb fünf. Ling schaute auf die Uhr, die Fahrerin lächelte sie an. Ling lächelte zurück. Sie mochte Jiao Zhang, Jiao war ein beliebter chinesischer Vorname und bedeutete bezaubernd oder liebenswert.

**Jiao** bog ab und fand nach kurzem Suchen einen Parkplatz. Sie blieb im Auto sitzen, während Ling ausstieg. Sie schloss die Tür und ging durch das chinesisch geschmückte Tor. Ling besuchte Friedhöfe nicht gerne, aber seit ihre Schwester Xi gestorben war, besuchte sie sie jede Woche zwei Mal. Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Schwester nie verstanden, warum sie damals nach Israel ausgewandert war. Sie hatten sich deswegen gestritten, aber schließlich wieder vertragen und die Meinung der anderen akzeptiert. Ling hatte geweint, aber nur, wenn niemand da gewesen war. Weinen war ein Zeichen der Schwäche, das sie sich nicht leisten konnte. Sie hatte Rosen gekauft und legte sie auf das Grab ihrer Schwester. Dann murmelte sie auf Chinesisch: „Ich liebe dich." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und starrte in Gedanken versunken auf das Grab. Xi hatte sie am Tag ihres Todes noch einmal angerufen und gesagt, dass sie wieder in Shanghai war. Sie hatten sich getroffen und Xi hatte erzählt, dass einer ihrer ehemaligen Kollegen in der Stadt war und dass sie gehört hatte, dass er von einer amerikanischen Spionin begleitet wurde. Xi hatte vorgehabt, sie auszuschalten, obwohl der Auftragskiller nicht mehr für den Mossad gearbeitet hatte. Am Abend hatte Ling einen Anruf der Polizei erhalten, ihre Schwester sei ermordet aufgefunden worden. Der Fall wurde nie gelöst, aber Ling wusste, wer ihre Schwester umgebracht hatte. Sie hatte kurz über Rache nachgedacht, aber ihren Plan wieder verworfen. Das war jetzt alles ein halbes Jahr her. Ling schaute noch einmal die chinesischen Buchstaben auf dem Stein an und ging wieder zurück zum Ausgang. Jetzt hatte sie einen anderen Plan und es war wirklich Zufall gewesen, dass die amerikanische Spionin Theresa Riddle ein Platz in diesem Plan gefunden hatte. Und auch wenn sie nur das Mittel zum Ziel war, war es ein guter Plan, denn sowohl die Mörderin von Lings Schwester, als auch ihr wirkliches Ziel, würden dabei sterben. Theresas Tod war nur ein guter, kleiner Nebeneffekt.

**Ling Yang** stieg wieder in das Auto und schnallte sich an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen fuhr Jiao wieder los. Ling grübelte weiter über ihren Plan nach. „Worüber denkst du nach?", riss Jiao Ling aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich glaube, ich hätte Juan komplett in den Plan einweihen sollen." „Er hätte Theresa sofort getötet. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie für den MI5 arbeitet, hätte er sie nie so tief in seine Geschäfte eingeführt. Der MI5 wird den Handelsring auflösen, Ling. Ich hoffe das weißt du." Die beiden Frauen sahen sich nicht an, sondern schauten beide auf die Straße und den dichten Verkehr. „Er ist es selbst schuld, wenn er einer britischen Agentin vertraut." „Du hast ihm gesagt, er soll ihr vertrauen." „Wieso glaubt er mir auch?" Jiao lächelte. Sie wusste, dass Ling und Juan gut befreundet waren, aber wenn Ling etwas erreichen wollte, waren ihr Freundschaften egal. „Was genau hast du Juan erzählt?" „So viel, wie er wissen muss, um nicht misstrauisch zu sein." Sie schwieg kurz. Sie hatte Jiao nicht ihren ganzen Plan erzählt, nur das Ziel, dass sie verfolgte. Eigentlich war es jetzt auch egal, ob sie ihr alles sagte, oder nicht. „Ich habe eine perfekte Operation für den MI5 entwickelt. Sie sollten einen Agenten in Juans Waffenhandel schicken. Juan selbst weiß nicht, dass Theresa eine Agentin ist. Der MI5 hat Theresa geschickt, das war pures Glück. Ich dachte, sie würde nur für den FBI arbeiten, aber anscheinend ist sie vielfältig. Ich habe Juan gesagt, er solle Theresa vertrauen. Für die Mission heißt sie Julie-Theresa Jones, möchte aber mit Theresa angeredet werden. Der britische Geheimdienst macht alles viel zu offensichtlich. Juan vertraut ihr. Ich werde ihm nicht alles erzählen, nur das, was ich tun werde." Jiao lächelte und fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass James Raven auf die Beerdigung von Theresa kommen wird?" „Theresa ist zwar keine offizielle Agentin des MI5, aber wahrscheinlich wichtig genug. Und dann habe ich die perfekte Gelegenheit, mich an James zu rächen." Jiao fuhr in das Parkhaus des Shanghai Pudong International Airport. Ling würde alleine nach Großbritannien fliegen und Jiao wusste, dass sie sich jetzt um alles kümmern durfte.

**Ling und Jiao** stiegen aus dem Wagen und Ling öffnete den Kofferraum. Sie holte ihren Koffer heraus. „Ich schätze mal, du weißt, wie du deine Pistole durch die Kontrolle kriegst?", fragte Jiao mit einem Augenzwinkern. Ling antwortete nicht und machte den Kofferraum wieder zu. „Pass auf dich auf", sagte Jiao Zhang und lächelte. Sie trat vor und die beiden Frauen küssten sich. Ling und ihre Schwester hatten viele Sachen gemeinsam. Neben genau der gleichen DNA hatten sie auch die gleichen Charaktereigenschaften und Merkmale. Ling und Xi waren eineiige Zwillingsschwestern, genau wie Theresa und Valentina. Ling wusste, dass es effizienter gewesen wäre, Valentina zu töten, um Theresa den gleichen Schmerz zuzufügen, wie sie es ihr angetan hatte, aber ihr Hauptziel war James Raven, der Leiter des MI5 Büros in London und Theresa war irrelevant.

**Der Kuss** mit ihrer Freundin Ling war das letzte, was Jiao tat. Dann hatte sie ein Messer in ihrem Bauch stecken. Ling drehte das Messer in dem Fleisch und schaute Jiao direkt in ihre entsetzten Augen. Es war niemand anderes auf dem Parkdeck, niemand, der sie hätte beobachten können. „Warum?", flüsterte Jiao leise. „Du bist die einzige, die von meinem Plan weiß und du kennst mich ja. Ich bin ein vorsichtiger Mensch." Ling sah zu, wie das Blut aus Jiaos Körper floss und sie schließlich zu Boden fiel. Sie schleifte die Leiche zum Auto und auf den Fahrersitz. Auf dem Boden hinterließ sie eine Blutspur, aber das war ihr egal. Das Messer strich sie an Jiaos Bluse ab und steckte es wieder in ihre Jackentasche. Sie schloss die Tür des Autos. Natürlich waren ihre Fingerabdrücke und ihre DNA überall am Tatort, aber da sie oft mit Jiao zusammen gewesen war, brauchte sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Sie hatte ihre Leute, die ein Alibi für sie zusammenstellten und im Parkhaus gab es keine CCTV Kameras. Ling nahm ihren Koffer und ging in Richtung Flughafengebäude.

**Ling Yang** saß im Flugzeug. Der Flug sollte zwei Stunden und vierzig Minuten dauern. Sie hatten bereits zehn Minuten Verspätung. Schließlich rollte die Maschine los. Ling dachte ein wenig über Jiao nach. Sie war wirklich bezaubernd und Ling hatte sie geliebt. Aber Liebe ging vorbei und sie hatte gestern herausgefunden, dass Jiao einen Bruder bei der Polizei hatte. Und dieses Risiko wollte sie nicht eingehen. Jemand anderes kümmerte sich um alles und säuberte bereits den Tatort. Ling brauchte sich über nichts Sorgen zu machen. Ling saß an einem Fenstersitz. Sie hatte die Economy Class gebucht, sie stand nicht auf Luxus und war sehr bescheiden.

**Mit insgesamt dreißig** Minuten Verspätung landete das Flugzeug im Hong Kong International Airport. Die Passagiere stiegen aus, erhielten ihr Gepäck und durchliefen den Zoll. Trotz eines Messers im Handgepäck und ihrer Pistole im Koffer schaffte es Ling durch die Sicherheitskontrollen. Das war natürlich für sie. Sie verließ das Flughafengebäude und sah sofort die Person, die sie erwartete. Sie ging zu dem schwarzen BMW und verstaute ihren Koffer im Kofferraum. Sie öffnete die Tür und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. „你好", begrüßte sie Cheng Yao. Er grüßte sie zurück und die beiden fuhren los. Er parkte im sechsten Untergeschoss des Parkhauses und die beiden Chinesen checkten im Hotel in Hong Kong ein. Es war ein billiges Hotel, nichts besonderes, nur eines von vielen in der großen Stadt. Es war mitten in der Nacht und das Licht der vielen Reklamen fiel in das kleine, sparsam eingerichtete Hotelzimmer. „誰睡在哪裡?", fragte Cheng. Es war nur ein Bett im Zimmer und es gab eine Couch. „我將在沙發上", sagten sie beide gleichzeitig, aber Cheng konnte Ling überreden, dass er auf der Couch schlief. Ling und Cheng waren zusammen aufgewachsen und hatten ihre Kindheit zusammen erlebt. Sie waren schon Freunde, seit sie denken konnten und hatten beide entschieden, aus dem kleinen Dorf im Norden Chinas in die belebte Städte zu ziehen. Sie verstanden sich immer noch gut und kannten sich besser als jeden anderen. Sie vertrauten sich, aber Cheng wusste nicht, warum Ling vorhatte, nach Europa zu fliegen. Er wusste, dass es etwas Persönliches war und hatte auch nicht weiter nachgefragt. Wenn Ling morgen nach Großbritannien weiterreiste, kehrte er nach Shanghai zurück und kümmerte sich um alles während ihrer Abwesenheit. Er war gerade erst von einem Besuch seines Bruders aus Mexiko wiedergekehrt und freute sich auf die Großstadt.

**Cheng** wollte sich auf die Couch legen, aber Ling sagte ihm, er solle zu ihr ins Bett kommen. Cheng lächelte. Ling, Xi und er waren wie Geschwister gewesen und da die beiden Zwillinge beide lesbisch waren, brauchte sich niemand über etwas Gedanken zu machen. Schließlich nahm er die kratzige Decke und stieg zu Ling ins Bett. Sie schaute noch kurz auf ihr Handy, um die Uhrzeit festzustellen. Sie schaute auf das Datum. Noch 114 Tage, dann wurde sie endlich zwanzig Jahre alt. Sie hatte am chinesischen Nationalfeiertag Geburtstag, dem ersten Oktober. Sie fühlte Trauer in sich empor steigen. Ihre Schwester wurde nicht so alt. Das Leben war nicht fair. Ling wusste, dass Xi jetzt in Frieden ruhte und sie in allem, was sie tat, unterstützte. Der Gedanke an Xi gab Ling Stärke und machte sie mutiger. Ling legte sich auf die Seite. Cheng schlief schon. Ling schloss auch die Augen und dachte über den bevorstehenden Tag nach.

**Ling und Cheng** wachten um halb acht von Lings Handywecker auf, der sie mit „Manos al aire" erinnerte, dass ein neuer Tag angebrochen war. Ling sprach neben Chinesisch und Englisch auch Spanisch und Japanisch und Xi hatte ihr Hebräisch beigebracht, die Amtssprache Israels. Ling und Cheng duschten hintereinander, zogen sich an, frühstückten, checkten aus und fuhren wieder zum Flughafen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Cheng versprach Ling, gut aufzupassen. „再見", verabschiedete Ling Cheng und sie checkten beide für unterschiedliche Flüge ein. Ling schaltete ihr Handy aus, kurz nachdem sie die Uhrzeit schon auf Ortszeit ihres Flugzieles eingestellt hatte: London Heathrow Airport. Sie hatte es vorgezogen, nicht direkt in einem Flughafen in der Stadtmitte zu landen, sondern außerhalb der Stadt.

**Als sie landeten** um zwölf Uhr Ortszeit. Ling war froh, endlich wieder aufstehen zu können. Nach den üblichen Sicherheitskontrollen holte sie ihren Koffer und verließ das Flughafengelände. Ihr Motorrad war gestern bereits in England angekommen und jetzt holte sie es ab.

**Sie** checkte im Hotel am Rande der Stadt ein und sobald sie im Zimmer war, zog sie sich erst einmal um. Sie liebte ihre dunkelblaue Motorradkluft. Sie nahm ihren Helm und ging zum Parkhaus, wo sie ihr dunkelblaues Motorrad geparkt hatte. Sie fuhr in Richtung Innenstadt. Sie war froh, in London zu sein, denn hier war der Verkehr nicht so schlimm wie in Shanghai. Es war Nachmittag und Ling hatte sich am Abend mit Juan verabredet. Sie parkte in einem der unzähligen Parkhäuser. Sie war lange nicht mehr in London gewesen und große Städte veränderten sich schnell.

**Cheng** war gut in Shanghai gelandet. Er war auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit An Ning Mao. An und Ning übersetzt hieß beides friedlich und dies traf auch auf An Ning zu. Er war Mitte dreißig und sah nicht gerade friedlich aus. Er war einer der Köpfe der chinesischen Verbrecherorganisation, die sich 心臟的女兒 nannten, was Xīnzàng de nǚ'ér ausgesprochen wurde und so viel wie ‚das Herz der Tochter' bedeutete. Diese ‚Organisation' wurde vor fast einhundert Jahren vom Chinesen Wei Song gegründet und spezialisierte sich mittlerweile auf Auftragsmorde aller Art. Der Name der Organisation rührt daher, dass Wei Song seine Tochter mit einem Schuss in ihr Herz umgebracht hatte, als sie gescheitert war, einen Auftrag auszuführen. 心臟的女兒 war bekannt für die Sorgfältigkeit und die Sauberkeit der Aufträge und wurde noch immer von der Familie Song geleitet. Ling Yang und Cheng Yao hatten es beide geschafft, in der Hierarchie weit nach oben zu steigen, ohne mit der Familie Song verwandt zu sein. Sie beide waren gut befreundet mit Meng Long Song, dem derzeitigen Kopf der Organisation. Meng Long, auf Deutsch kämpferischer Drache, war nach dem Tod seines Vaters und seines älteren Bruders der oberste Chef geworden und war selbst erst neunundzwanzig Jahre alt. Er legte viel Wert auf junge Auszubildende, aber auch auf erfahrene Profikiller. Wenn der Preis stimmte erledigte die心臟的女兒-Organisation alle Arten von Auftragsmorden, ob durch Überfall, Scharfschützen, Bomben oder viele andere Wege, Menschen zu eliminieren. Größtenteils operierte 心臟的女兒 an der Ostküste Chinas, sie hatten ihren Hauptsitz in Shanghai, aber war auch in anderen Bereichen Chinas vertreten. Ling und Cheng hatten große Verantwortung, denn sie gehörten zu den zwölf Köpfen, die von Meng Long Song über jedes Detail ins Vertrauen und zur Hilfe gezogen wurden.

**Cheng** fuhr gerade über die Lupu Brücke, als sein Handy klingelte. Die Lupu-Brücke erstreckt sich über den Huangpu-Fluss im Zentrum von Shanghai. Sie war mit einer Bogenspannweite von 550 Metern und einem Bogenscheitel von hundert Metern über dem Wasserspiegel die weltweit größte Bogenbrücke. Cheng schaute auf sein Handy und steckte es in die Freisprechanlage ein. „您好", sagte er und freute sich über Lings Anruf.

**Ling** legte das Handy wieder auf. In Shanghai lief alles nach Plan. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen, ihre Abwesenheit war nicht schlimm und von Meng Long erlaubt worden. Sie hatte ihm nur eine Kurzversion ihres Vorhabens geschildert und als sie das Wort ‚Mord' erwähnt hatte, hatte er ihr zugestimmt.

**Juan** hatte dafür gesorgt, dass niemand anderes im Lagerhaus war. Es war bereits dunkel, es war nach zehn Uhr nachts. Juan hörte das Motorrad. Es parkte und die Fahrerin stieg ab. Eigentlich war Ling ziemlich hübsch, dachte er sich. Nur fand er es schade, dass sie lesbisch war, denn sonst hätte er sich zu gerne eine Chance erhofft, oder wenigstens einen One-Night-Stand. Ling zog ihre Motorradhandschuhe aus und nahm ihren dunkelblauen Helm ab. Sie packte beides in das Motorrad und schloss es ab. Nachts war London gefährlich, aber nicht für so jemanden wie Ling. Ling kam auf Juan zu und die beiden umarmten sich. „Buenas noches", begrüßte sie ihn. „¿Qué tal?", fragte er und die beiden unterhielten sich auch weiterhin auf Spanisch. Es hatte sich irgendwie so eingebürgert und da Ling perfekt Spanisch sprach, war es auch kein Problem für sie. „Wie läuft das Geschäft?", fragte sie und die beiden gingen in das neu eingerichtete Büro von Juan. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und Juan holte zwei Gläser heraus. Er schüttete Wein ein und sie unterhielten sich.

**„Warum** hast du mir von Theresa erzählt?" „Sie ist effizient." „Sie arbeitet gut und sauber. Woher kennst du sie?" „Ich habe nur von ihr gehört." „Willst du sie kennen lernen?", fragte Juan. Es war bereits nach zwölf Uhr. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich möchte sie erst noch etwas beobachten. Erwähne mich bitte in keinster Weise." „Sie hat auch von dir gehört?" „Sie kannte meine Schwester." Juan war überrascht. Ling hatte seit dem Tod ihrer Schwester nicht viel über sie erzählt. Juan vermutete, dass Ling es nur sehr schwer verkraftet hatte. „Warum bist du hier, Ling?", fragte er schließlich. „Du rufst mich an und erzählst mir, dass es eine Person gebe, die gut in meinen Handel passen würde. Du sagst mir, ich solle sie kennen lernen, ich darf ihr aber nicht erzählen, dass ich dich kenne oder dass du sie mir vorgeschlagen hast." „Bei dir hört sich das so kompliziert an, Juan." „Was hast du hier in London vor?" „Kennst du einen James Raven?", fragte Ling. „Der Kopf des MI5. Ja." „Ich habe mit ihm noch eine Rechnung offen, lange Geschichte und unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich diese Rechnung begleichen möchte. Auf meine Art und Weise." Ling trank einen Schluck. Sie wurde nicht schnell betrunken, dafür musste sie einiges trinken. Und bisher waren es nur eineinhalb Gläser Wein gewesen. „Das heißt, du möchtest den Chef der MI5-Abteilung in London umbringen. Bist du verrückt?" „Nur ein bisschen", lächelte Ling. Das gehörte zum Job. Jeder war ein wenig verrückt.

**„Und was genau **hat Theresa damit zu tun?", fragte Juan. „Lass das meine Sorge sein", Ling war sehr vorsichtig. „Liebst du sie?", fragte sie ihn. Sie wusste, dass er keine Liebe zeigen konnte und war gespannt auf die Antwort. Juan war in ihren Augen nur ein herzloser Killer, der kein Gewissen hatte und keine Gefühle empfinden konnte. Sie war anders, das wusste sie. Sie konnte lieben und Liebe empfinden. Aber sie ließ es nicht soweit kommen, dass es ihr gefährlich werden konnte. Juan dachte einen kurzen Augenblick nach und sagte dann: „Ja, ich denke schon." Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort: „Ja, Ling, ich liebe Theresa. Ich weiß, sie ist jünger als ich, erst zwanzig." Lings Augen zuckten für einen kurzen Moment, Juan konnte das nicht sehen. Zwanzig Jahre oder neunzehn, alles waren Lügen, dass wusste sie. Theresa war ein kleines siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das einfach nur störte, wo sie konnte. Aber nach den Fotos, die Ling gesehen hatte, zu beurteilen, musste sie zugeben, dass Theresa wirklich hübsch war. Und das nutzte sie anscheinend aus, um alle Männer zu verführen. Und Frauen. „Theresa ist einzigartig, sie hat keine Gefühle gegenüber ihren Opfern, sie tötet und hat Spaß daran. Sie ist perfekt und herzlos. Und sie liebt mich auch." „Sicher?" „Absolut."

**Ling war wieder** im Hotel. Sie hatte sich bereits umgezogen und lag im Bett. Ihr Handy klingelte. Es war vier Uhr nachts in England. In Shanghai war es jetzt ein Uhr mittags. „你知道它是什麼時候?", fragte Ling. Cheng antwortete ihr und sagte, in Shanghai sei es schon ein Uhr mittags. „美麗", meinte Ling sarkastisch. Cheng unterrichtete sie, dass der aktuelle Auftrag von An Ning erfolgreich ausgeführt wurde. Für Ling war es wichtig, immer auf dem Laufenden zu sein. „Gute Nacht", sagte Ling schließlich auf Englisch und legte auf. Sie wollte mal wieder ein wenig schlafen, sie war schon lange nicht mehr dazu gekommen.

**Am nächsten Morgen** stand Ling früh auf und ging durch London joggen. Sie joggte gerne, es befreite Geist und Seele. Sie lief durch den Hyde Park und kehrte schließlich zur Mittagszeit wieder ins Hotel zurück. Nachdem sie sich geduscht und neue Sachen angezogen hatte, ging sie wieder ins Zentrum der Stadt. Sie mochte große Städte und die vielen Menschenmengen. Es war hier ruhiger als in Shanghai.

**Am Abend **war sie nur eine von vielen Touristen in der Stadt. Man konnte sie aber nicht als Tourist ausmachen, sie war unsichtbar. Ihr dunkelblaues Motorrad war unauffällig und unauffällig folgte sie nun Theresa durch die Nacht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, schon am ersten Tag in London so viel zu erfahren, aber anscheinend hatte Juan gerne Agenten um sich herum. Sie erfuhr, dass er Ari als Killer beschäftigte. Sie wusste, dass Ari und Theresa mehr als nur gute Freunde gewesen waren und sie hatte ihren Einsatzbericht gelesen. Diesen Abend beobachtete Ling die beiden, wie sie ihre Erfahrungen austauschten. Ling war froh zu hören, dass Ari wieder für den Mossad arbeitete. Sie bezweifelte, dass er wusste, dass Theresa seine ehemalige Vorgesetzte Xi ermordet hatte. Ari und Xi waren sehr gute Freunde gewesen, obwohl sie ranghöher gewesen war, als er. Schließlich folgte Ling Theresa zum Lagerhaus, wo sie heute Morgen erst gewesen war.

**Sie** hörte die Gespräche mit, durch eine Wanze, die sie heute Morgen installiert hatte. Juan wusste nichts davon. Soweit Ling mitbekommen hatte, war vor kurzem ein kleiner Rivalitätskampf zwischen Juan und einem anderen Waffenhändler, der Waffen in europäische Länder importierte, die dort nach dem Gesetz verboten waren. Sein Name war Larry Clark und seine Hauptkunden waren Waffensammler, im Gegensatz dazu machte Juan eher Geschäfte mit Verbrecher- und Drogenkartellen und den Waffenex- und Import.


	6. 16 Zu spät

Kapitel 6 (Zu spät)

**Theresa** mochte ihren Auftrag nicht gerade. Larry Clark zu töten war nicht einfach und erforderte eigentlich mehr als eine Stunde Vorbereitung. Clark traf sich jeden Dienstagabend in seiner Stammkneipe, die er dann pünktlich um zwei Uhr am Mittwochmorgen verließ. Gewohnheiten waren gefährlich, Personen wurden berechenbar und leichter abzufangen. Theresa wusste, dass Larry gut geschützt wurde, also konnte sie nicht einfach mit ihrer Waffe um die Ecke kommen und Clark erschießen. Sie musste ihren Mord planen und geplante Morde mochte Theresa lieber. Um so etwas zu planen brauchte man nur logisch zu denken und das Denken gefiel ihr. Es versetzte sie in die Lage einer Auftragskillerin und für eine Agentin hatte sie mittlerweile mehr erfahren, als ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen über Auftragsmorde wissen wollte. Es war nicht wie im Fernsehen, dass hatte Theresa schnell gelernt. Man fasste den Mörder nicht immer und es starben auch die Menschen, die für das „Gute" kämpften. Gut und Böse waren oft nicht mehr zu unterscheiden und im wirklichen Leben verlief schwarz mit weiß zu grau. Theresa kannte die ganzen Serien: Navy CIS, Mr. Monk, Numb3rs, NCIS LA, CSI: Miami und die ganzen anderen Serien, die versuchten, die Realität darzustellen. Aber einen Mord zu beobachten und zu begehen, während man nicht vor einem Plasmafernseher im Wohnzimmer hockte, war etwas anderes, als man sich es vorstellte. Selbst Serien wie Dr. House und Body of Proof waren anders, als sich die meisten vorstellten.

**Theresa** bog in eine der vielen Seitenstraßen Londons ein. Sie kannte das Londoner Nachtleben bereits. In allen Städten gab es Viertel, wie hier auch. Menschen mit Problemen, mit wenig Geld. In dem Viertel, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, lebte die unterste Schicht Londons. Überall sah man Alkoholiker, Obdachlose, Drogendealer und Drogenkonsumenten, die zu high waren, um zu merken, dass sie high waren, auch Prostituierte gab zu hier genug. Die Häuser waren heruntergekommen, beschmiert, nicht nur mit Spraydosen. Theresa kannte dies von ihrer Arbeit, sie wollte sich nie auf ein solches Niveau herunterlassen, aber sie kannte die traurige Wirklichkeit. Sie selbst kannte die Drogenszene Washingtons, auch wenn sie selbst nie Drogen nahm. Sie war siebzehn und in diesem Alter ging man nachts gerne auf Partys. Bei mehreren Einsätzen, auch Routineoperationen, hatte Theresa die Nachtleben verschiedener Städte kennengelernt und alle waren gleich. Der Drogenhandel war organisiert und man fand Dealer an belebten Orten, ein einzelner Dealer in der Metrostation, immer eine Ration dabei, den Rest sicher versteckt, leitete er oder sehr, sehr selten auch sie, die Kunden an die dunkelsten Orte. Dem FBI waren bereits alle Tricks bekannt und Organisation konnte man nur mit Organisation bekämpfen. London hatte auch solche Viertel. In anderen Städten waren sie sehr bekannt, wenn man als Beispiel nur New York Bronx, Berlin Kreuzberg, Köln Kalk oder Duisburg Marxlo nahm.

**Theresa **stellte das Motorrad ab und schloss es ab. Sie zog ihren Helm aus und nahm ihre Tasche. In der Tasche war ihre M40A3, umgangssprachlich auch „Kate" genannt. Sie wusste, dass Ari mit einer Waffe des gleichen Typs auch Amy Denning umgebracht hatte, die FBI-Agentin, die auch Theresas Freundin gewesen war. Theresa hätte den Mord verhindern können, aber dadurch wäre ihre Deckung des Einsatzes aufgeflogen und das hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht riskieren können. Durch die Feuerleiter kletterte Theresa auf das Dach eines der Häuser, das mehrstöckig war. Dieses Haus ragte ein wenig unter den anderen hervor, es war ein Stückchen größer. Und von hier aus hatte man einen guten Blick auf die „ Corner Bar". Diese Eckkneipe war genau 998 Meter Luftlinie entfernt. Die effektive Reichweite der Kate lag bei 1000 Metern. Theresa kniete sich an den Rand des Flachdaches, auf dem sie sich befand. Sie öffnete die Tasche und holte das Gewehr heraus, das sie zusammenbaute. Sie trug noch immer ihre Handschuhe und wollte keine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen.

**Sie** benutzte das Kaliber .308, der Standard. Es war kurz vor zwei und sie visierte ihr Ziel an. Clark kam gerade aus der Kneipe, pünktlich wie immer. Fünf andere Männer verließen mit ihm das Gebäude. Keiner von ihnen versperrte Theresa die Sicht. Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Clark und zielte genau auf sein Herz. Hätte sie kurz zur Seite geschaut, hätte sie gesehen, dass eine Person zwei Häuserblocks entfernt ebenfalls auf einem Dach stand. Diese Person beobachtete Theresa und diese Person hieß Ling Yang. Theresa bewegte ihren Zeigefinger nur um einen halben Inch, aber für Clark hatte das katastrophale Ausmaße. Ausmaße, die er nicht mehr mitbekam. Verwirrt schauten seine Bodyguards sich um und zückten ihre Waffen. Aber sie konnten niemanden entdecken, denn die Mörderin war fast einen Kilometer von ihnen entfernt. Sie packte gerade ihr Gewehr in ihre Tasche. Theresas allerersten Präzisionsschuss hatte sie mit einer M40A01 durchgeführt. Mittlerweile benutzte sie ihre eigene M40A03, ihre Kate.

**Ein Scharfschütze** hinterließ nie seine Patronenhülse. Theresa stellte die Patronenhülse senkrecht auf. Vielleicht würde ja einer dieser Schwachköpfe sie finden und dann wüsste er, von wo aus sie geschossen hatte. Theresa kontrollierte noch einmal den Boden, damit sie sicher keine DNA-Proben, wie Haare und keine Fingerabdrücke hinterließ. Sie hatte während der gesamten Zeit Handschuhe getragen. Sie kletterte wieder die Feuerleiter herunter und fuhr mit ihrem Motorrad davon. Zwanzig Meter weiter startete ein weiteres Motorrad, ein anderer Typ und statt schwarz war es dunkelblau.

**Juan** war noch mit seinen Geschäften beschäftigt und so hatte Theresa Zeit. Er würde denken, dass sie bereits zu Hause war, aber selbst wenn er früher zurück kommen würde, müsste Theresa ihm ja nichts erzählen. Sie wusste, dass es riskant war, aber sie parkte trotzdem ihr Motorrad vor Aris Wohnung und klingelte.

**Ari öffnete die Tür** und war erstaunt, als er Theresa sah. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er überrascht. „Das weiß ich selber nicht so genau", seufzte sie und er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er lächelte. „Komm rein." Sie trat und er schloss die Tür hinter ihr. „Wir haben drei Uhr, vermisst Juan dich nicht?" „Er arbeitet noch und so habe ich Zeit für mich. Und dem MI5 habe ich vor kurzem auch noch einen Bericht geschrieben, also habe ich endlich mal Zeit für mich alleine." Sie trat näher an ihn heran und sie trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter. „Und diese Zeit willst du mit mir verbringen?" Ari war viel größer als Theresa und sie schaute zu ihm herauf und lächelte ihn an. Also war doch nicht alles gelogen, dachte sie Ari und seine Hände glitten an ihrer Taille herunter. Mit ihren Händen streichelte sie seine Wangen und sie legten ihre Stirne aneinander, ihr Mund ganz dicht vor seinem. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie und wollte noch weiter reden, aber Ari küsste sie. „Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun, Theresa. Du hast getan, was du musstest", flüsterte er ihr zu. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und sie umarmten sich. Theresas Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, sie stand auf Zehenspitzen und zog sich ein wenig an ihm hoch. Ihr Oberkörper war an seinen gepresst, er spürte ihre Brüste. Er spürte mit seiner Wange ihre schwarzen Haare und sie spürte ihre Bartstoppeln. Er hatte sich seit drei Tagen nicht rasiert und Theresa fand seinen Dreitagebart anziehend. Ihr Freund Paul rasierte sich fast jeden Tag. Ari war einfach zwei Nummern größer als er. Langsam gingen beide, sich küssend, in Richtung Schlafzimmer, bis sie beide in das Bett fielen. Ari legte sich neben Theresa, die auf dem Rücken lag. Sie schaute an die Decke und dann ihn an. „Und was jetzt?", fragte sie. „Du hast angefangen, deinen Freund zu betrügen, jetzt solltest du es auch zu Ende führen." „Welchen meinst du?" „Wäre es nicht eine Genugtuung, wenn du Juan mit mir betrügen könntest. Dass er überhaupt nichts weiß?" Er rutschte näher zu ihr und sie lächelte. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und fing an, sein dunkelblaues Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

**Sie beide** lagen im Bett und sie waren beide nackt. Ari schaute Theresa ganz tief in die Augen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Sie beherrschte es, sich zu verschließen. „Was fühlst du?", fragte er. Theresa lächelte. „Das hast du nie gewusst?" „Ich habe mich anscheinend getäuscht." Theresa wollte aufstehen, doch Ari presste ihren Oberkörper wieder zurück auf das Bett und küsste sie. Sie krabbelte weiter hoch und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen. Er öffnete die Schublade des Nachttisches und holte ein Kondom heraus. Er legte es auf ihren Bauch. Ari strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und Theresa nahm die Kondompackung und riss sie auf. An der richtigen Stelle platziert rollte sie es ab und die beiden fuhren fort. Ari legte sich über sie, er war ein Meter achtundachtzig groß und sie nur eins fünfundsiebzig. Er küsste sie und schloss die Augen. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er durch ihr Haar und sie streichelte seinen Rücken und glitt weiter tiefer mit ihren Händen.

**Draußen **war es kalt und es regnete. Aber weder Theresa noch Ari spürten die Kälte. Sie lagen dicht umschlungen und wärmten sich gegenseitig. Ihre Beine waren angewinkelt und Theresas rechtes Bein lag zwischen den Beinen Aris und ihr linkes angewinkelt auf seiner Taille. Ihren Körper hatte sie an ihn gepresst und auf seiner unbehaarten Brust spürte er ihre Brüste. Er küsste ihr Haar, sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt. Plötzlich schaute sie auf. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie. „Keine Ahnung." Er drehte sich um und schaute auf den Wecker. „Gleich halb fünf." „Juan wird in einer halben Stunde wieder da sein. Ich muss los." Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, die im ganzen Zimmer verstreut lagen. Sie zog ihre Unterwäsche und ihre Motorradhose an. „Wo ist meine Bluse?", fragte sie und fand sie im Badezimmer neben der Badewanne. Dort standen auch noch zwei leere Bierflaschen. Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse zu und zog ihre Motorradjacke an. Ari war auch bereits aufgestanden und hatte seine Boxershorts an. Er stellte sich vor die Wohnungstür und schaute sie lächelnd an. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn lange. Dabei drehte sie sich und ihn und stand letztendlich auf der Seite der Tür. „שלום", sagte sie und verließ die Wohnung. Ari stand noch lange vor der geschlossenen Tür, bis er endlich ins Bett zurück ging.

**Theresa** stellte das Motorrad ab und rannte zur Tür. Sie fummelte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und trat ein. Die Lichter waren alle aus und sie atmete erleichtert aus. Sie warf ihre Schlüssel auf die Ablagefläche auf die Kommode im Flur und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Sie hängte ihre Jacke auf den Bügel und den Bügel auf die Garderobe. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer, schaltete das Licht ein und als sie gerade ihren Zopf öffnen wollte, erstarrte sie.

**Juan** war bereits da. Er saß auf dem Schreibtischstuhl und starrte sie an. „Du hast wohl nicht erwartet, dass ich früher nach Hause komme. Aber du weißt nicht, dass ich unberechenbar bin. Wo warst du?" In seinen Augen war Hass zu erkenn und Wut. Er stand auf und baute sich vor ihr auf. Er war viel stärker.


	7. 17 Die Rückkehr

Kapitel 7 (Die Rückkehr)

**Ling **war wieder im Hotel. Sie saß auf dem Bett und arbeitete an ihrem Laptop. Sie hatte ihren Schlafanzug an, der typisch chinesisch aussah, schwarz mit roten chinesischen Schriftzeichen, sowie einigen dunkelroten Drachen. Sie mochte den Schlafanzug und Cheng scherzte oft, es passe zu ihrer schwarzen Seele und dem dunkelroten Blut, dass sie vergoss.

**Sie plante** ihren Rachefeldzug an James Raven. Er hatte ihr schon genug angetan und jetzt war es Zeit, um sich zu revanchieren. Rache war ein Gericht, das am liebsten kalt serviert wurde. Ihr Handy klingelte. Sie schaute auf den Display und legte das Handy direkt wieder auf den Nachttisch. Sie hatte keine Lust mit Cui Chen zu reden. Sie war eine Freundin von Ling und ein hohes Tier im Handel mit gefälschten Waren. In Europa kamen 78% von gefälschten Waren aus China. Ling widmete sich wieder ihrem Laptop. Es zeigte einen Ausschnitt eines Londoner Stadtplans in verschiedenen Grautönen. Mit Farbe waren einige bestimmte Ort markiert worden, wie das Lagerhaus, Juans Wohnung, Aris Wohnung oder das Büro des MI5, welche sin London als Bank getarnt war. Dort war es unmöglich, an Raven heranzukommen. Auch wenn er zur Arbeit oder von der Arbeit nach Hause ging, war er bestens geschützt. Ling hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich als Scharfschützin im Gebäude gegenüber zu postieren, aber seit das jemandem bei einem MI6-Agenten beinahe gelungen war, schätzte Ling auf höhere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Sie hatte mit Google streetview eine 3D-Ansicht des Gebäudes und auch weitere Pläne vorliegen. Sie fragte sich, warum der MI5 Google erlaubte, Bilder von ihren Gebäuden zu machen, aber die waren wohl so gut getarnt, dass sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen brauchten. Das dachten sie jedenfalls. Ling konnte Raven aber herauslocken, wenn sie eine Agentin tötete. Raven würde bestimmt auf Theresas Beerdigung wollen, sie war eine der jüngsten Agentinnen gewesen und hatte mittlerweile eine sehr gut Beziehung zu Raven. Er würde sich durchsetzten können und auf keinen Fall bei der Beerdigung fehlen. Die Sicherheit für ihn wurde hoch eingeschätzt, aber wenn Ling alles vorher sorgfältig plante, würde es ihr bestimmt gelingen.

**Um halb eins** schaltete Ling ihren Laptop aus und verließ das Hotel. Nach dem Mittagessen rief sie ihren Boss Meng Long Song an und berichtete ihm von ihrem Plan. Er stimmt ihr zu und freute sich auch, der British Intelligence zu zeigen, dass sie nicht so schlau waren, wie sie glaubten. Der MI5 hatte seiner Meinung nach eine große Selbstüberschätzung und Lings persönlicher Rachefeldzug kam ihm gerade Recht. Ling hatte nicht vor, Juan zu erzählen, was sie vorhatte. Es tat ihr auch nicht Leid, dass er seine ‚Freundin' nie wieder sehen würde. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn umzubringen und die Waffenhandelsorganisation in ein Chaos zu stürzen, aber dies würde dem Mossad und anderen Geheimdiensten helfen. Andererseits würde er sich dann keine Gedanken um Theresa machen und wahrscheinlich würde er Ling ohnehin beschuldigen, etwas damit zu tun zu haben.

**Theresa **lag alleine im Bett. Juan war nicht da. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr morgens. Die Jalousie war heruntergelassen und es war stockduster im Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte nicht ihre Einsatzleiterin kontaktiert. Sie wusste, dass es ihre Pflicht war. Aber sie konnte nicht. Denn sie hatte Angst.

**„Hey, **so spät noch wach?", fragte Ed erstaunt, als Juan sein Büro betrat und sich ohne ein Wort in den Couch fallen ließ. „Was machst du denn so früh wieder hier?", Ed nahm seine Lesebrille ab. „Hast du irgendwas Hochprozentiges hier?", fragte Juan. Ed schaute ihn verblüfft an, er wollte gerade seine Brille auf den Tisch legen, hielt inne und legte sie dann ab. „Reichen 39%?", fragte Ed und öffnete die zweitoberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Er holte eine Flasche Wodka und zwei Gläser heraus und stellte diese auf den Tisch. Er nahm die Flasche und die Gläser und setzte sich neben Juan auf die Couch. Die Flasche war bereits zu ein Viertel leer. „Ich öffne die Flasche, wenn du mir erzählst, warum du nicht zu Hause bist und mit deiner hübschen Freundin schläfst", sagte er. Juan nahm die Flasche, öffnete sie und schenkte beide Gläser ein. Mit einem Schluck trank er sein ganzes Glas leer. Er nahm die Flasche und schüttete sein Glas erneut ein. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Ed nahm die Flasche und stellte sie auf seine Seite neben den kleinen Glastisch.

**„Als ich nach Hause kam", **fing er an, „war Theresa nicht da. Sie kam zehn Minuten später." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich fragte, wo sie war. Sie hätte eigentlich schon da sein sollen." „Du solltest ihr ein wenig Freiraum lassen. Sie ist nicht dein Eigentum, sie hat auch ein Privatleben." „Aber sie hätte mir wenigstens sagen können, wo sie hinging. Vorher. Sie ist zwanzig Ed. Sie ist bildhübsch. Und sie will ihren Spaß haben. Wo meinst du denn, wo sie war?" Er schaute ihn zornig an und leerte sein Glas. Er griff hinüber, aber Ed stellte die Flasche noch weiter weg. „Hat sie dir geantwortet?" „Nein." „Juan, sie ist zwanzig und ein mehr oder weniger anständiges Mädchen. Sie ist verliebt in dich, ansonsten würde sie nicht alles für dich tun. Sie ist jung und du bist fünf Jahre älter, aber sie liebt dich. Sie würde dich nie betrügen." „Das glaube ich ihr nicht." „Was hast du dann getan?", fragte Ed besorgt. Er mochte Theresa wirklich. „Ich habe sie gefragt, wo sie war. Ich bin etwas lauter geworden. Sie wollte mir nicht antworten. Jedenfalls hat sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt." „Was hat sie gesagt?" „Dass sie bei Freunden war. Ich glaubte ihr nicht. Sie sagt mir alles, auch wenn sie sich mit ihren Freunden trifft." „Vielleicht ein Auftrag?" „Glaub ich nicht." „Warum nicht?" „Das hätte sie mir gesagt." „Juan, du kannst sie nicht immer kontrollieren!" „Das tue ich ja nicht! Sie soll mir nur verdammt noch mal sagen, wo sie heute Nacht war. Sie würde es mir doch sagen, wenn es nicht irgendetwas war, wovon ich erfahren soll." „Was hast du dann getan?" „Ich wurde wütend." „Hast du sie geschlagen?", fragte Ed ruhig. „Ja. Vielleicht ein paar Mal. Ein paar Mal mehr." Ed schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Er mochte Theresa wirklich. Sie war freundlich und er hatte immer gedacht, Juan würde sie lieben. Er sah ihr an, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie war nicht schwach, sie war die stärkste Frau ihres Alters, die er je getroffen hatte. Sie verstanden sich gut und er fühlte Mitleid mit ihr. Er wusste, wie hart Juan zuschlagen konnte, besonders, wenn er Grenzen überschritt. „Hattest du dich noch im Griff? Wenigstens etwas?", fragte Ed. „Ich habe komplett die Beherrschung verloren. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Ich war einfach nur so wütend auf sie", antwortete Juan und schaute auf sein leeres Glas. „Hat sie sich gewehrt?" „Am Anfang. Ich hab sie zur Wand gedrängt, sie festgehalten. Als ich das erste Mal zuschlug, beim zweiten Mal ist sie ausgewichen. Nach ein paar Mal nicht mehr." Ed schwieg. Gewalttätiges Verhalten passte zu Juan, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er Theresa jemals schlagen würde. „Wann hast du aufgehört?", fragte er besorgt. „Als sie sich nicht mehr gerührt hat. Sie ist zusammen gesackt und lag am Boden. Ich habe noch ein paar Mal…", seine Stimmer verlor sich im Nichts. Er fuhr fort: „Sie hat geblutet, an mehreren Stellen ihres Körpers. Sie war blutüberströmt. Ich habe sie liegen gelassen. Ich habe ihren Puls gefühlt. Sie lebt noch." Er lachte kurz auf. „Es sah so aus, als würde sie schlafen. Sie ist so friedlich, wenn sie schläft." Juan stand auf. Ich schlafe heute hier. Drüben." Drüben bezeichnete einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum, mit Couch, Sessel, Plasmafernseher und Kaffeemaschine. Ed blieb sitzen. Als Juan aus dem Raum war, stand Ed auf und ging zu seinem Auto. Er startete und fuhr so schnell er konnte zu Juans Haus. Er hoffte, dass er nicht schon zu spät war.

**James Raven **saß in seinem Büro in London. Es war früher Nachmittag. Sein Büro lag im sechsten Stockwerk des achtstöckigen Büros des MI5. Das Gebäude trug die Aufschrift der Bank of England und im Erdgeschoss standen auch mehrere Bankautomaten und Angestellte in grauen Anzügen. Doch niemand hier arbeitete für die Bank, sondern für den Geheimdienst. Alle Fenster bestanden aus Panzerglas und waren schusssicher. Das Gebäude selbst bestand aus hartem Gestein, um es kurz zu sagen: Es gab keine Möglichkeit, hereinzukommen, wenn man nicht hereinkommen sollte. Im Keller waren Labore und Forschungseinrichtungen. In den Stockwerken zwei bis vier befanden sich Konferenz-, Vorbereitungs- oder Videokonferenzräume, in den Etagen fünf bis sieben waren die Büros der Mitarbeiter untergebracht und das oberste Stockwerk konnte man nur mit einem Sicherheitsausweis der Stufe zwei betreten. Diesen Ausweis besaßen nur sehr wenige Leute. Die meisten Räume waren mit Irisscanner ausgestattet, es gab auch Fingerabdrucksscanner, die auch zusätzlich auf Körperwärme reagierten. Es gab Sicherheitspersonal und die Mitarbeiter wurden jeden Arbeitstag am Eingang ausführlich kontrolliert. Es war absolut sicher.

**James Raven** saß an seinem Schreibtisch, der unter den vielen unbearbeiteten Papieren kaum noch zu erkennen war. Er arbeitete am Computer und schickte gerade eine Mail an den Chef einer Unterabteilung des MI5. Er hatte gerade auf senden geklickt, als Sandra Cassidy hereinkam. „Was gibt es?", fragte er überrascht. Sandra leitete derzeit eine kleine Operation und sollte ihn eigentlich erst in drei Stunden über den Fortschritt des Einsatzes unterrichten. „Ein Problem", antwortete sie knapp und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von James, getrennt durch den Schreibtisch. James Raven war Mitte vierzig und hatte schon vereinzelt graue Haarsträhnen, die er sich wieder naturschwarz färbte. Er war schlank und muskulös und schien früher ein sehr guter Sportler gewesen zu sein.

**„Es geht um Theresas Mission",** deutete Sandra das Thema an. „Es gibt keine Fortschritte?", fragte James. Er hatte sich eigentlich nicht viel davon erhofft, aber seine stellvertretende Leiterin hatte sich dafür ausgesprochen. Und sie konnte sehr überzeugend sein. „Theresa wurde heute Morgen um vier Uhr ins General Hospital eingeliefert", sagte Sandra mit neutralem, aber leicht verärgertem Unterton. Sie war verärgert darüber, dass James dieser Mission zugestimmt hatte. Theresa hatte vor kurzem bereits einen sehr schwierigen Einsatz gehabt und hätte sich erst wieder erholen sollen. Stattdessen wurde sie von einem hochriskanten Auftrag zum nächsten befördert. „Ist sie aufgeflogen?", fragte James. In seinem Gesicht hatte sich kein Muskel geregt, dennoch machte er sich sorgen. Er kannte Theresa, seit sie mit sechs nach England kam und als Agentin ausgebildet wurde. Er hatte sie wirklich gern gehabt, doch dann kam der FBI zurück und wollte sie plötzlich für sie arbeiten lassen. James war froh gewesen, als er gehört hatte, dass Theresa für eine Auszeit nach Großbritannien kommen sollte, leider hatte sich diese ‚Auszeit' etwas gewandelt. „Meines Wissens nach nicht", antwortete Sandra. „Nach den Aussagen eines Eddie Mackenzie, ich habe seine Identität hinterher prüfen lassen, Theresa hatte schon von ihm berichtet, wurde sie von ihrem ‚Freund' Juan geschlagen." „Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte er. Dass er besorgt war, ließ er sich nicht ansehen, aber Sandra wusste es. „Naja, Ed hatte sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht, nachdem Juan zu ihm ins Büro kam und ihm davon erzählt hatte. Er weiß nicht, dass Ed sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat, Theresa muss wirklich Freunde dort haben. Aufgrund der späten Behandlung-" „Sandra!" „Sie hat innere und äußere Blutungen, einige wollen nicht aufhören, zu bluten. Die Ärzte haben sie untersucht und auf der Intensivstation behalten. Sie hat mehrere Prellungen, offene und tiefe Wunden, Schnittwunden-" „Schnittwunden?", fragte James. Juan muss wirklich wütend gewesen sein. „Nach den Untersuchungen zufolge, sie ist hatte auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus das Bewusstsein verloren und liegt noch im Koma, schien Juan mit einem Messer auf sie losgegangen sein. Er hat nicht zugestochen, ihr aber tiefe Schnitte zugefügt. Außerdem hat sie eine Rippe gebrochen. Sie bleibt im Krankenhaus und bekommt sobald sie aufwacht, was-", sie schaute auf ihre Uhr „vor zehn Minuten geschehen sollte, mehrere Schmerzmittel. Nach Diagnose der Ärzte wird sie vorerst einige Tage dort bleiben müssen. Ich schätze, dass Ed und ein paar andere ihrer ‚Freunde' sie besuchen wird. Aber was die Mission in Niblick auf Juan betrifft, da bin ich mir unsicher." „Wir sollten die Mission weiter laufen lassen und schauen, was passiert." Sandra war überrascht. „Sie haben sich doch am Anfang dagegen gewehrt! Und jetzt, wo unsere Agentin schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt, sagen sie, die Mission solle weiter gehen?" „Vielleicht ist es eine Chance, mehr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Theresa hat schon viele Grenzen überschritten, die normale Agenten nicht überschreiten. Sie da jetzt herauszuziehen und eine Aufdeckung zu riskieren ist viel zu gefährlich." „Gut", urteilte Sandra. „Da gibt es noch eine Sache, James. Theresa hat mir von einem weiteren Faktor erzählt, der ihre Mission gefährden könnte. Der Mossad hat ebenfalls einen Agenten geschickt." „Ich weiß", sagte James knapp. Sandra schaute verwirrt und ein wenig verärgert. „Der Direktor hat mich vor einer Stunde angerufen. Er ist besorgt, die beiden Agenten könnten sich…naja, die Köpfe einschlagen und nicht zusammen arbeiten. Ich habe ihm versichert, dass derartiges nicht geschehen wird. Ich hoffe, Theresa hält sich daran." „Darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen." „Wie meinen sie das?", James hatte den leichten Unterton in Sandras Stimme erkannt. „Sandra, wie meinen sie das?", fragte er noch einmal. „Ich habe Theresa ein wenig beobachten lassen. Mein Agent wusste nicht, dass es sich um einen Mossadagenten handelte." „Ari Takar." „Genau. Gestern Abend ist Theresa zu Ari gefahren. Juan hat noch gearbeitet. Ich schätze, Juan ist vor Theresa zu Hause angekommen und weil sie ihm nicht sagen wollte, wo sie war, ist er wütend geworden." „Ich vermute, Theresa und Ari haben sich unterhalten und ihre Pläne ausgetauscht. Sie haben bereits miteinander gearbeitet, warum sollte es diesmal schief gehen?" Sandra neigte ihren Kopf leicht und schaute James an. Sie kannte tausende von Gründen, warum dies schief gehen sollte. „Ich weiß, was passiert war. Aber beide sind diplomatisch und logisch denkende, hochintelligente Personen. Sie werden ihre Probleme nicht mit Gewalt lösen, wie Juan es getan hat." „Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden letzte Nacht Probleme hatten. Meinem Agenten zufolge haben die beiden sich mehr als gute verstanden. Leider konnte er nichts sehen, da die Jalousien heruntergelassen waren." „Wir schätzen nicht." „Aber Theresa kann ich gut einschätzen. Wie dem auch sei, mein Agent hat eine weitere beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht. Theresa selbst hat es nicht gemerkt, aber ihr scheint gefolgt worden zu sein. Ein dunkelblaues Motorrad ist einfach zu oft aufgetaucht." Bevor James etwas sagen konnte, fügte Sandra hinzu: „Ich arbeite schon daran." James lächelte und Sandra legte die Missionsmappe auf den Papierstapel seines Schreibtisches und ging aus dem Büro. James lehnte sich zurück.

**Die Sonne** hatte bereits den Horizont erreicht und verschwand in der Ferne hinter den vielen Hochhäusern. Ed parkte seinen Wagen zweihundert Meter vom Lagerhaus entfernt. Die Straßenbeleuchtungen flackerten auf. Von den vielen Laternen an den Straßenseiten war die Hälfte kaputt oder flackerte und gab dem heruntergekommenen Gewerbegebiet ein gespenstisches Aussehen. Die meisten Touristen trauten sich nicht in diese Gegend und wenn sie es taten, bereuten sie es meist danach. Der Londoner Untergrund war hier stark vertreten, keine Gefahr für Ed, der dazu gehörte. Er hatte in seinem Leben bereits viel gesehen und viele Erfahrungen gesammelt. Ihn schreckte nichts mehr so schnell ab.

**Als Ed **eintrat, beschäftigte Juan sich bereits mit neuen Deals. Vor ihm lag ein großer Stadtplan von London, es waren mehrere Orte markiert, umrahmt oder mit Notizen versehen worden. Juan blickte nicht auf, als Ed sich gegenüber von ihm an den Tisch stellte und den Plan betrachtete. „Willst du nicht wissen, wie es Theresa geht?", fragte Ed. „Nein." „Verlässt du sie, Juan? Sie ist ein wirklich nettes und gute Mädchen und-" „Ich dachte, ich hätte sie geliebt." „Und warum bezweifelst du das jetzt?" „Sie hat mich angelogen, Ed! Ich denke, sie hat mich betrogen." „Mit wem?", fragte Ed überrascht. Ihm fiel niemand ein. „Keine Ahnung", seufzte Juan. Ed dachte nach. Theresa war nie an anderen Männern interessiert gewesen und als sie nach England gekommen war, war sie bereits mit Juan zusammen gewesen. „Ari", murmelte Ed leise. „Was?" „Sie hatte sich gut mit Ari verstanden, oder?" Juan stellte sich gerade hin. „Ich habe sie nicht darauf angesprochen, aber sie hatte den Jungen getötet. Wieso hat sie Ari diese Arbeit abgenommen? Es war Aris Aufgabe." „Sie mag ihn. Und sie war mit ihm zusammen gewesen." „Verdammt, ich habe gedacht es sei endgültig aus", fluchte Juan. Er wurde noch wütender auf Theresa, aber auch auf Ari. „Dass sie früher zusammen waren, heißt doch nichts", beruhigte ihn Ed. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass es vorbei ist zwischen ihnen. Sie liebt dich. Sie hätte dich nicht mit ihm betrogen, dass glaube ich ihr. Aber wenn du es nicht weißt, weiß ich nicht, ob du ihre Liebe wirklich verdient hast. Nachdem was passiert ist, kann sie wieder Sympathie für Ari empfinden. Juan, ein Mädchen ist etwas, für das man kämpfen muss. Es gibt viele andere Männer auf dieser Welt und Theresa ist ein besonders hübsches Mädchen." „Ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe", stellte Juan klar. Ed seufzte, Theresa tat ihm leid. Juan behandelte sie schlecht und sie war zu gut für ihn. „Ein Rat von Mann zu Mann. Kümmer dich um sie, Juan. Sie ist das erste Mädchen, dass dir je etwas bedeutet hat, habe ich Recht?" Juan nickte leicht. „Wie geht es ihr?"

**Theresa **lag noch immer auf der Intensivstation und niemand durfte sie besuchen. Sie fühlte sich einsam und hoffte, dass der MI5 schon längst erfahren hatte, was passiert war. Als Ed sie gefunden hatte, war sie noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen, aber sie erinnerte nicht mehr vollständig an die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, sie war auf dem Weg bewusstlos geworden. Sie hatte im Koma gelegen und wurde heute Nachmittag geweckt worden. Sie hatte von ihren Verletzungen erfahren und sie bekam Schmerzmittel, über Infusion und sie musste mehrere Tabletten einnehmen. Trotzdem hatte sie noch Schmerzen und ihr Körper war mit Verband übersät. Die Krankenschwester hatte gesagt, sie konnte froh sein, noch zu leben. Ed hatte mehr oder weniger gesagt, was passiert war, keine Namen erwähnt. Im Krankenhaus lag sie unter ihrem richtigen Namen, Julie-Theresa Jones. Ed hatte ihr ein paar ihrer persönlichen Sachen nachgebracht, durfte sie aber nicht sehen. Es war Nacht und sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie hatte schon genug geschlafen, als sie im Koma gelegen hatte. Sie fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt. Sie hatte Angst. Juan hatte sie krankenhausreif geprügelt, sie hatte sich eine Rippe gebrochen, unzählige Verletzungen. Sie hatte Angst, sein Zorn würde ihn nicht stoppen und sie umbringen. Kurz bevor Theresa das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte ihr Ed eingeflüstert, er werde sie beschützen.

**Juan **schlief diese Nacht wieder zu Hause. Er wusste noch nicht, ob er Theresa besuchen werde, aber da sie noch auf der Intensivstation lag, hatte sich das sowieso erledigt. Ed hatte auf ihn eingeredet, er war gut mit ihm befreundet und hörte fast immer auf seinen Rat. Er mochte Recht gehabt haben, dass Theresa wirklich gut war, er war immer Juans ruhigere Hälfte gewesen und sah die Sachen von der diplomatischen Seite. Er schaute gerne zu, wenn andere litten, er fügte lieber psychischen als physischen Schmerz zu. Juan starrte auf die leere Seite neben ihm im Bett. Er war vor Theresa auch oft alleine gewesen, hatte aber auch mit vielen verschiedenen Frauen geschlafen. Er hatte nie eine richtige Beziehung vermisst, aber Theresa war perfekt. Eigentlich zu perfekt. Juan verwarf den Gedanken, dass sie eine Agentin sein konnte.

**Ari **lag im Bett und dachte auch nach. Er hatte von Theresa gehört und sich vorgenommen, sie zu besuchen, wenn sie die Intensivstation verließ. Doch er musste vorsichtig sein, er hoffte, dass Juan nichts von ihrer Beziehung ahnte. Vermutlich macht sich Juan andere Gedanken, die nichts mit Theresa zu tun haben, dachte er. Er wusste, wie überzeugend sie sein konnte, wie sie vortäuschen konnte. Dass sie die perfekte Agentin war, auch wenn sie zu viele Feinde hatte. Eine dieser Feinde hatte in Aris Wohnung eine Wanze angebracht, aber diese Feindin kümmerte sich gerade nicht darum. Denn Ling schlief gerade in irgendeinem fremden Bett mit einer Person, die sie danach nie wieder sehen würde. Manchmal wollte auch sie nur ihren Spaß haben.

**Theresa **kam endlich von der Intensivstation herunter, musste aber noch für ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben. Ari war der erste, der sie besuchte. Er konnte nicht lange bleiben, jede Sekunde war riskant und wenn Ed oder irgendwer anders ihn hier sah, war es klar, wo Theresa gewesen war. Am Nachmittag kam Ed vorbei und erzählte ihr, dass Juan mehr oder weniger darüber nachdachte, was er getan hatte. Theresa log ihn an und sagte, sie könne ihm verzeihen. In Gedanken hatte sie sich schon mehrere Methoden zum Töten Juans ausgedacht. Theresa blieb sachlich. Juan würde seine Strafe schon bekommen, vermutlich lebenslang Gefängnis. Das war er ihr schuldig. Theresa verbrachte den Tag damit, Bücher zu lesen, sie las ganze zwei Bücher an einem Tag aus, und Musik zu hören. Oder sie hörte den ewig langen Geschichten einer alten Dame, die mit einem Beinbruch auch bei ihr im Zimmer lag. Sie blieben zu zweit und sie, Sylvia McShane, musste Theresa unbedingt alle Lebensweisheiten auf den Weg mitgeben, die sie besaß. Theresa blieb freundlich und lächelte. Sie wird nie so alt werden, stellte sie fest. Sie musste ihr hier und jetzt genießen. Und ihre Mission so schnell wie möglich beenden.

**Es waren** bereits zwei Tage vergangen, seit Theresa ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Sie war nun außer Lebensgefahr, bekam aber noch Schmerzmittel in Tablettenform. Ihre Verletzungen fingen an, zu verheilen und ihr Rippenbruch sah auch schon besser aus. James Raven war zufrieden mit dem Arztbericht und heftete ihn im Missionsordner ab. Er hatte ein weiteres Vorgehen genehmigt, wollte aber Theresas Mission bald beenden. Sie hatte viele Informationen gesammelt und weitergegeben und dies war sehr nützlich für einen Schlag gegen den organisierten Waffenhandel. Mit der Unterstützung des Mossads wollte der MI5 bald eine Massenverhaftung durchführen. Er stand auf und verließ sein Büro. Im Videokonferenzraum hatte er nun eine Vorgehensbesprechung mit dem Direktor des Mossads, Eli David. Er betrat den Konferenzraum und stellte sich vor den großen Bildschirm. „Tel Aviv ist da", sagte eine Computertechnikerin, sie absolvierte gerade ihr Praktikum. „Auf den Schirm", dabei fühlte sich James ein wenig wie Jim Kirk. Er wurde von einigen Mitarbeitern bereits Jim genannt. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Bild aus Israel, die Flagge war im Hintergrund. Davor stand der Direktor des Geheimdienstes. „Guten Tag, Mister Raven", begrüßte er James auf Englisch, sein Akzent war nicht überhörbar.

**„Ich würde gerne **noch ein wenig warten", sagte James. „Um sicher zu gehen." „Es besteht bereits ein Risiko, dass unsere Agenten entlarvt werden könnten. Ari hat entgegen meinen Befehlen Theresa heute im Krankenhaus besucht. Wenn er gesehen worden wäre-" „Die beiden sollen vortäuschen, sie seien Freunde! Juan denkt, sie hätten sich geliebt. Es ist nur natürlich, wenn er sie sehen möchte. Außerdem war Juan selbst noch nicht im Krankenhaus", erklärte James. Er war froh, wenn die Konferenz vorbei war. „Boss, wir erhalten gerade einen Anruf von Chris", sagte die Computerspezialistin. Eli David schaute verwirrt und James erklärte: „Wir haben einen Agenten in das Krankenhaus eingeschleust, um zu sehen, wer Theresa besuchen kommt. Es ist komplett sicher!", fügte er auf Elis verärgerten Blick hinzu. „Stellen sie ihn durch", sagte James. „Chris, du bist zum Videokonferenzraum durchgestellt in einer Konferenz mit Eli David, Direktor des Mossad. Ich hoffe, es ist dringend", sagte James. „Das ist es. Theresa wurde entführt." Es herrschte Stille. James und Eli sahen sich an. „Was?", fragte James ungläubig. „Die haben sie. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer die sind, aber es sind nur drei Leute. Eine Frau und zwei Männer. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Theresa herausgetragen haben." „Chris, wo bist du?", fragte James. Chris klang gestresst. „Ich laufe gerade die Treppen zum Dach hoch." Im Hintergrund hörte man Schüsse. Dann hörte man eine andere Stimme sagen: „Ihr Agent ist tot. Und das wird Theresa auch bald sein." Das andere Ende hatte aufgelegt. „Sofort Agenten zum General Hospital", rief James zur Computertechnikerin, die sofort ihre Befehle weitergab. „Wie konnten drei Leute unbemerkt eine ihrer Agentinnen in einem der meistbelegtesten Krankenhäuser entführen?", fragte Eli beunruhigt. „Sagen sie mir nicht, in Tel Aviv hätte das nicht passieren können", rief James genervt. „In Tel Aviv hätte das nicht passieren können", antwortete Eli ebenfalls gereizt, aber lächelnd. Als die Agenten im Krankenhaus ankamen, hatte keiner die Leiche im Notfalltreppenhaus entdeckt. Die Tür war so geöffnet worden, dass kein Alarm losgegangen war. Chris war bereits tot, als man ihn aufgefunden hatte. Theresas Bett war leer. Man fand eine Spritze mit Rückständen eines Betäubungsmittels. Im Treppenhaus, weiter oben, fand man eine zweite Leiche. Dieser Mann hatte die Pistole in der Hand, mit dem Chris erschossen worden war. Auf dem Parkplatz fand man die Leiche des Mannes, der den Mörder von Chris erschossen hatte. Die Kugeln, mit denen die Mörder erschossen worden waren, kam aus derselben Waffe und diese wurde auf dem Parkplatz gefunden. Von der Frau fehlte jegliche Spur. Es gab keine Fingerabdrücke und keine DNA. Die Überwachungsvideos hatten alle nicht funktioniert. James wollte eigentlich auch zum Tatort fahren, hatte sich aber dagegen entschieden. Sandra saß bei ihm im Büro. „Chris hätte uns wenigstens die Frau noch beschreiben können", fluchte James. „Reicht es nicht schon, dass er deswegen sterben musste?", fragte Sandra. Der Verlust jedes Agenten war hart, aber Sandra hatte mit Chris für kurze Zeit mal zusammengearbeitet und ihn gut gekannt. „Hat Juan etwas damit zu tun?", fragte sie. „Der Mossad meinte, Ed und Juan wären genauso sprachlos, wie wir. Ari ist jetzt der einzige Agent dort." „Sie vertrauen ihm nicht." Bevor James etwas sagen konnte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß, ich habe den Bericht auch gelesen. Wer hätte denn die Möglichkeit gehabt, so etwas durchzuziehen?", fragte sie. „Die erste Frage ist nicht wer, sondern warum! Julie-Theresa ist noch nicht lange genug hier, um bedrohliche Feinde zu haben. Außerdem hatte sie hier so gut wie nur mit Männern zu tun." „Sie könnte eine Handlangerin sein", erwähnte Sandra. „Das glaube ich nicht. Dafür war sie zu gut. Ich glaube, sie hat alles selbst organisiert und die Männer umgebracht, damit sie nichts verraten. Sie ist ein Profi. Aber was will sie von Theresa?", fragte James. „Das ist eine gute Frage", Sandra lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Eine alte Mission?" „Niemand weiß, dass sie hier ist. Sie hat einen anderen Namen und ein anderes Alter. Bei Ari hatte sie meistens blonde Haare." „Hat Ari sie verraten?" „Das bezweifel ich", sagte James. Sandra zog ihre linke Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, sie trauen ihm nicht?" „Das ist nicht seine Art. Er hat nichts damit zu tun." „Woher wissen sie das?" „Das sagt mir mein Instinkt!" Sandra wollte gerade was erwidern, aber James schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Ich habe die gleiche Trefferquote wir Gibson!" Sie beide kannten den FBI-Agent Gibson, der wenn er nach seinem Instinkt handelte, auch meistens Recht hatte. Das war gut und auch wieder schlecht.

**Valentina **war wieder in Amerika. Sie arbeitete sich durch mehrere Zentimeter Papierkram, sie schrieb einen Bericht über das Training in Deutschland und stellte eine Liste fertig, mit allen Personen, die Theresa etwas antun wollten. Leider war die Liste sehr lang. George Burton kam herein und schaute sich ohne ein weiteres Wort die Liste an. „Sind das alle?", fragte er. Valentina nickte und er murmelte: „Gut." „Gut?", Valentina blickte auf. „Das sind einhundert siebenundvierzig Personen." „Einige von ihnen arbeiten zusammen. Das reduziert die Suche. Wer von ihnen wusste, dass Theresa eine Agentin war?" „Soweit ich weiß, sind das 53. Die sind mit einem Sternchen markiert." Sie zeigte mit ihrem Bleistift auf die Liste. „Und welche sind es, die die Möglichkeit hätten, sie zu entführen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen?" „Die mit dem Kreuz", antwortete Valentina. „Ich dachte, dass wären die, die im Gefängnis sitzen?" Valentina starrte auf die Liste und riss sie Burton aus der Hand. „Was ist?", fragte er. „Ich könnte Ari anrufen." Burton schaute noch verwirrter. „Theresa hat ihm von allen Mission erzählt." „Irgendwie ist Theresa auch selbst daran schuld, wenn sie einem Auftragskiller ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt." Valentina ignorierte seine Bemerkung: „Er kennt vielleicht einige von ihnen oder hat mit ihnen geredet. Er kann auch irgendwen gesehen haben." „Oder er kann es selbst getan haben, als Racheakt. Er ist ein Killer, Valentina. Er hätte deine Schwester fast umgebracht, als er erfahren hat, dass sie für den FBI arbeitet." Valentina ging nicht darauf ein. Sie kannte Theresas Gefühle für Ari und seine für sie. Burton hatte keine Ahnung. „Er arbeitet für den Mossad", sagte sie. „Niemand ändert sich!" „Ich weiß", murmelte Valentina und suchte die Handynummer von Ari heraus. Burton seufzte und ging wieder. Valentina wählte die Nummer. Sie wusste, dass Ari sich nicht ändern würde. Er war derselbe verlogene Bastard wie vorher. Er hat niemals die Seite gewechselt, liebte aber nicht durchschaubare Rollen. „Hey Valentina, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Ari, als er den Hörer abnahm. „Hast du von Theresa gehört?", fragte sie zunächst vorsichtig. Sie konnte keinem Auftragsmörder trauen, egal wie nett er war und wie oft er mit ihrer Schwester geschlafen hatte. „Ja, habt ihr schon etwas herausgefunden?" „Der MI5 arbeitet noch daran. Beim FBI kann ich nicht viel tun. Die wollen sich da heraus halten." „Jetzt weißt du, warum ich den amerikanischen Geheimdienst so hasse", meinte er sarkastisch. „Weißt du vielleicht etwas, was uns helfen könnte? Da du jetzt auch für den Geheimdienst arbeitest und auf der rechtlichen Seite bist…", der letzte Satz hatte einen leicht ironischen Unterton. Ari lachte kurz. „Nein, tut mir Leid Valentina. Wenn ich etwas weiß, hätte ich es gesagt. Glaub mir, ich hoffe auch, dass ihr sie findet." „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung? Hat sie irgendwen getroffen, kurz vorher? Irgendwelche alten Feinde oder jemanden, den ihr zusammen erledigt habt?" Ari dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Da war dieses Motorrad", sagte er. „Ich hab es ein paar Mal gesehen. Es war auch in der Nacht da, wo Theresa bei mir-" Er brach ab. „Keine Sorge, Ari. Ich verrate es niemandem. Weißt du, wer der Fahrer des Motorrads war?" „Nein. Das Motorrad war dunkelblau und hatte ein Leihnummernschild. Es ist nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum in Großbritannien zugelassen." Er nannte ihr das Nummernschild und sie suchte in ihrem Computer danach. Was sie dort fand, erschrak sie. „Verdammt", fluchte sie. „Was ist?", fragte Ari überrascht. „Ich ruf dich später noch mal zurück", sagte Valentina und klappte das Handy zu, bevor er widersprechen konnte. Auf dem Bildschirm war der Ausweis der neunzehnjährigen Auftragskillerin Ling Yang.

**„Theresa **hat letztes Jahr ihre Schwester Xi umgebracht, als sie mit Ari in Shanghai war", erzählte Valentina George Burton, als sie in seinem Büro stand. „Xi hätte sie vor Ari als Agentin enttarnt und sie musste sie eliminieren, damit während der Ausführung ihres Auftrags keine Gefahr bestand. Xi arbeitete für den Mossad und war Aris Vorgesetzte. Sie war viel jünger, hatte sich aber nach einer Ausbildung beim britischen Geheimdienst schnell hochgearbeitet. Aufgrund ihres Loyalitätsgefühles wollte sie Ari warnen, auch wenn er nicht mehr dem israelischen Geheimdienst diente." „Sie hat ihr Land an einen Terroristen verraten", urteilte Burton. Valentina seufzte. Burton wusste genau, dass es nicht so einfach war. „Und was jetzt?" „Ich vermute, dass Ling ihre eineiige Zwillingsschwester rächen möchte. Sie muss irgendwie erfahren haben, dass Theresa sich in England aufhielt." „Was ist mit Ari?" „Ich werde ihm gleich Bescheid geben, dass wir eine Vermutung haben. Vielleicht gibt er uns weitere Informationen über sie, er kennt Ling und er hat mit Xi zusammengearbeitet." „Und was ist, wenn er mit ihr zusammen arbeitet. Er war gut mit ihrer Schwester befreundet." „Das Risiko muss ich dann wohl eingehen", antwortete Valentina schroff. „Warum glaubst du, er hat sie geliebt?", fragte Burton und lehnte sich zurück. Valentina sah ihn verärgert an. Er hielt immer an seiner Meinung fest und für ihn waren alle anderen Idioten. Valentina überlegte. Eigentlich war Ari ein richtiger Arsch. Aber irgendetwas machte ihn nett. „Seine Augen. Theresa hat in seine Augen gesehen und sie waren…freundlich." „Waren sie auch freundlich, als er Agentin Amy erschossen hat?", fragte er hart. Sie antwortete nicht. „Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, meine liebe Valentina", sagte er und beugte sich wieder nach vorne. „Können Augen lügen. Denk daran, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal kontaktierst!" „Das werde ich", sagte sie. „Das werde ich", wiederholte sie lauter und verließ sein Büro.

**„Warum?",** fragte Ari. Valentina hatte ihm gerade größtenteils erzählt, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. „Theresa war…in den Tod ihrer Schwester verwickelt", Valentina wusste, dass sie zu viel erzählte. „Was?" „Xi wollte Theresas Tarnung auffliegen lassen, sie hat das verhindert. Damals, in Shanghai. Du warst noch nicht zurück, aber Xi kam in das Hotel, um Theresa zu töten. Als Agentin im Undercovereinsatz hatte sie keine andere Wahl." „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich dem FBI viel wert bin. Natürlich nur, wenn ich tot bin." „Ari, es war ihre Pflicht. Selbst wenn Xi festgenommen worden wäre, es hätte immer das Risiko gegeben, dass sie sie an dich verraten hätte. Und bei der Polizei hätte sie ihren Ausweis gezeigt und wäre irgendwie schnell wieder frei gekommen. Du kennst doch diese Tricks. Dann hätte sie dich gewarnt. Es tut mir Leid, Ari, aber Theresa ist eine Agentin des Secret Services und du warst nur eines ihrer Ziele." Valentina legte auf. Sie konnte nicht unterscheiden, ob Ari ein Agent war oder immer noch der Auftragsmörder von vorher. Es war auch egal, sie konnte ihm nicht vertrauen.

**Ari **warf sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz. Er fuhr vom Parkplatz und wieder in Richtung Vororte. Es war noch dunkel, aber es war bereits drei Uhr morgens. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Es war leer auf den Straßen und Ari fühlte sich ein wenig einsam. Er parkte sein Auto dreihundert Meter vom Lagerhaus entfernt und ging den Rest des Weges zu Fuß. Irgendetwas fühlte sich falsch an, er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Theresa war diejenige gewesen, die Juan überredet hatte, Ari zu vertrauen. Theresa war spurlos verschwunden und ein MI6-Agent war bereits entlarvt worden. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dann würde der Mossad ihn auch herausholen. Auch wenn sie ihre Agenten immer bis zum Schluss arbeiten ließen. Aber Ari liebte das Risiko. Er stand jetzt vor der Nebeneingangstür des riesigen Lagers. Er trat ein und erschrak. Auf dem Boden vor seinem Schreibtisch lag Eddie Mackenzie. Er war aufgeschlitzt worden, ein langer Schnitt von der Mitte zwischen seinen Augen bis zu seinem Unterleib. Das Blut floss noch immer, es konnte nicht lange her sein. Ari fühlte den Puls und seine Körpertemperatur. Er war tot, sein Körper war noch warm. Langsam und lautlos ging Ari weiter und öffnete leise die Tür zum großen Lagerraum. Er blickte hinein und sah die leblosen Körper weiterer Mitarbeiter der Organisation. Er ging durch den Raum, überall stapelten sich Kisten und die Regale waren überfüllt. Er stoppte und schaute auf die Leiche vor sich. Der Körper lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Ari drehte ihn um. Er war von vorne erstochen worden, das Blut tropfte auch noch und er war noch warm. Vor Schreck ging Ari ein paar Schritte zurück. Jemand hatte Juan aus nächster Nähe erstochen. Er kam wieder näher und betrachtete die Wunde. Sie war circa zehn Zentimeter tief, das Messer wurde komplett hineingestoßen, dem Verlauf des Blutes nach zu urteilen, geschah dies langsam und mit Vorsicht. Jemand hatte es genossen ihn umzubringen. Das Messer war anscheinend in seinem Körper noch gedreht worden, der Mörder muss sehr nahe bei ihm gestanden haben. Ari schreckte auf. Er hatte etwas gehört. Er drehte sich um und sah zuerst das Messer in der Hand der Person ihm gegenüber. „Ling", brachte er hervor. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Es war eher ein Flüstern. Vor ihm stand Ling, das Blut tropfte noch von ihrem Messer. Sie trug ihre dunkelblaue Motorradkleidung, dunkelblaue Stiefel, dunkelblaue Lederhose, dunkelblaue Lederjacke. Sie starrte auf Juan. Sie ging vor und strich das Messer an Juans Kleidung ab, die sich sofort rot färbte. Sie fasste das Messer wieder fest am Griff und drehte sich zu Ari um. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Ari Takar", sagte sie und trat auf ihn zu. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, sie war kleiner, aber gefährlicher.

**Ende des ersten Teils 3.1...und es folgt 3.2**


	8. 28 Twilight und das Duell

**Mal wieder etwas Anspielung auf NCIS Episodennamensgebungen...**

_T__eil 2:_

Kapitel 8 (Twilight und das Duell)

**Valentina **lag im Bett. Es war nicht ihres und sie lag auch nicht alleine im Doppelbett. Dean lag neben ihr. Valentina lag auf der Seite, Dean abgewandt. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte, er hatte sich an sie gekuschelt. Sie hatten keine neuen Hinweise zu Theresas Verschwinden finden können. Sie hatten keine Anhaltspunkte, aber sie waren so gut wie sicher, dass Ling Yang etwas damit zu tun hatte. Ling Yang hatte vor sechs Tagen einen Flug nach London gebucht und war in ein Hotel abgestiegen. Gestern Nachmittag hatte sie ausgecheckt, aber sie hatte noch keinen Rückflug unter ihrem Namen gebucht. Es bestand die Chance, dass sie noch im Land war. Es war vier Uhr morgens. Valentina war noch hellwach, sie konnte nicht schlafen, wenn sie nicht wusste, wo ihre Schwester war. Leider geschah dies viel zu häufig. Dean schlief bereits. Valentina stand auf und legte ihr Kissen dorthin, wo sie gelegen hatte und Deans Hand darauf.

**Sie ging** in die Küche und schaute in den Kühlschrank. Sie holte sich ein Glas Orangensaft und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Sie hatte kein Licht angemacht, nur der Mond beschien das Zimmer. Vor genau zehn Tagen war Vollmond gewesen, jetzt war nur noch eine Sichel zu erkennen. Das Zimmer erschien in Streifen, das gleiche Muster wie die Jalousie, durch deren Streifen das fahle Mondlicht einfallen konnte.

**Sie spülte** das leere Glas ab und stellte es wieder in den Schrank. Sie setzte sich auf den Esszimmertisch und schaute nach draußen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte. Theresa war schon oft dem Tod entronnen, sie waren beide schon oft in Gefahr gewesen. Theresa war schon vergewaltigt, angeschossen, entführt und sehr oft stark verletzt worden und hat immer überlebt. Soviel Glück kann man nicht immer haben, dachte Valentina. Sie fasste an ihre Halskette, sie hatte sie heute Abend vergessen, abzulegen. Sie öffnete sie und schaute sich das Miniaturbild von Theresa an. Sie sah genauso aus wie sie, auf dem Schwarz-Weiß-Foto war ein kleines A unten in der Mitte des Bildes zu erkennen. Es stand für Annika, Theresas richtigem Namen. Die Kette war ein Hinweis, wer sie wirklich waren. Es war gefährlich, einen solche Hinweis zu besitzen, aber meistens trugen sie die Ketten am Hals. Theresa hatte ihre nicht dabei. Sie waren für Missionen zu gefährlich. Valentina lächelte, als sie an die Ironie dachte. Die Missionen waren schon gefährlich genug. Am Beispiel Theresas war das jetzt wieder zu sehen.

**Plötzlich **spürte Valentina eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie schreckte auf und drehte sich um. Dean lächelte. „Erschreck mich nicht so", sagte sie ein wenig verärgert und lächelte dennoch. Dean sagte nichts und setzte sich neben sie. Valentina rückte herum und sie starrten gemeinsam auf die Haustüre. Dean legte seinen Arm um ihrer Schulter und sie lehnte sich an seine an. „Ich habe so Angst Dean!", flüsterte sie. „Theresa kann nicht immer so viel Glück haben. Wenn es Ling ist, wird sie von Hass getrieben. Und ihre Wut wird Theresa vernichten." Valentina drehte sich weiter um und Dean nahm sie in den Arm. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und sagte nichts. Valentinas Gesicht war an seiner Schulter verborgen und er rutschte näher zu ihr. Er presste sie näher an sich und hielt sie fest. Er war größer, älter und stärker als sie. Er beschützte sie vor allem.

**Ari erwachte.** Er öffnete seine Augen. Es war dunkel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war. Er sah sich um und konnte nichts erkennen. Er tastete mit seinen Händen den Boden ab. Und zog schnell seine Hand wieder zurück. Sie hatte etwas Weiches, Klebriges berührt. Ari rieb Mittel-, Zeigefinger und Daumen aneinander. Es fühlte sich wie Blut an. Neben ihm lag jemand. Ari durchsuchte seine Taschen. Er fand sein Handy und leuchtete mit dem Display. Neben ihm lag Juan, tot. Ari stellte sich hin. Er war verwundert, als er feststellte, dass er noch lebte. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, Ling würde ihn töten. Er schaute auf sein Handy. Neben der Information, dass sein Akku fast leer war, stellte er fest, dass es bereits halb fünf war. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen. Er war fast eineinhalb Stunden bewusstlos gewesen. Ari rieb sich den Kopf, er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er erinnerte sich kaum noch daran, was passiert war.

**Eineinhalb Stunden vorher** hatte Ari Ling gesehen. Sie stand hinter ihm, als er sich umdrehte, war er sprachlos. „Ling", murmelte er, etwas zu laut und bereute es direkt wieder. Sie ging vor und strich das Messer an Juans Kleidung ab, die sich sofort rot färbte. Sie fasste das Messer wieder fest am Griff und drehte sich zu Ari um. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Ari Takar", sagte sie und trat auf ihn zu. Ari blickte sie an. Sie sah genauso aus wie Xi. Genauso klein, gefährlich, hinterlistig und grausam. „Du hast Theresa entführt", stellte Ari fest. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie nickte und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Warum?", fragte er. „Warum all das hier?", er nickte zu Juans Leiche. Ling lächelte, ohne sich umzudrehen und Juans leblosen Körper auf dem Boden anzusehen. „Theresa ist die Mörderin meiner Schwester, Ari", sagte sie ohne jeglichen Ausdruck eines Gefühls. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Ich möchte mich dafür an sie rächen. Seit wann weißt du es? Noch nicht sehr lange." „Seit ungefähr fünf Minuten", antwortete Ari nervös. Ling war jung, aber unberechenbar. Ein kleiner Fehler und er befand sich im Kampf mit einer rücksichtslosen Neunzehnjährigen. Ari war stark und hatte sehr viele Ausbildungen durchlaufen. Er war auch ein brutaler Killer. Trotzdem war es eine Verschwendung von Schönheit, ein so junges Mädchen wie Ling umzubringen. „Ah. Und wer hat es herausgefunden?" „Theresas Schwester." „Valentina Riddle." Ari schwieg. Ling wusste viel. „Hast du Theresa geglaubt?", fragte Ling. „Hast du ihr geglaubt, als sie sagte, dass sie dich liebt? Was haben ihre Augen gesagt? Und was haben ihre Augen gesagt, als sie dich verraten hat? Sie hätte dich töten können. Und sie hätte es getan, wenn sie die Erlaubnis bekommen hätte. Und jetzt werde ich Gerechtigkeit verüben." Ling dachte für einen Augenblick nach. „Wäre es nicht gerechter, wenn ich ihre Schwester töten würde und nicht sie? Ist es nicht das, was du dich fragst?" „Eigentlich frage ich mich nur, wie ich dich am schönsten umbringen kann", antwortete Ari trocken. Ling lächelte. „Warum?" „Warum nicht? Du willst mich auch töten." „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich töten möchte, Ari? Wir sind doch Freunde! Meine Schwester war deine Vorgesetzte." „Das sieht gerade aber nicht so aus", sagte Ari und schaute auf das Messer, das Ling in der Hand hielt und gefährlich nahe an Aris Hals schweben ließ. „Liebst du Theresa?" Sie wartete auf seine Antwort. Ari dachte nach. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Vielleicht hast du doch Recht und ich töte dich auch." „Als ich noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie eine Agentin war. Ja. Ja, Ling ich habe sie geliebt. Und jetzt nimm das gottverdammte Messer aus meinem Gesicht!" „Bist du dir sicher? Dass du sie jetzt nicht mehr liebst? Es ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Gelegenheit es zu sagen, sonst erfährt sie es nie mehr." Ling schaute Ari erwartungsvoll an. Ari sagte nichts. „Gut", sagte Ling und legte die kalte klinge an Aris Hals an. „Ich liebe sie", sagte Ari. Ling lächelte. „Das ist genau das, was ich hören wollte", sagte sie. Dann verlor Ari das Bewusstsein. Ling lächelte, als er zu Boden sackte. Ein gezielter Schlag. Es war schwierig, jemanden bewusstlos zu schlagen, ohne das bleibende Schäden entstanden. In den meisten Fernsehserien war das alles übertrieben und unrealistisch. Ling steckte ihr Messer in ihren Stiefel und ging nach draußen. Bisher war alles nach Plan gelaufen. Und weder der MI5 noch der Mossad oder der FBI konnten sie nun aufhalten. Dazu war ihr Plan zu gut durchdacht.

**„Haben wir** irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt?", fragte Valentina. Sie befand sich mit James Raven in einer Videokonferenz. George Burton stand links neben ihr und Dean rechts von ihr. „Der Agent des Mossads hat unsere Vermutungen bestätigt, dass es sich bei der Entführerin um Ling Yang handelt. Ihre Motive sind bis jetzt unklar, sowie wie viele Mittäter es gibt. Es bleibt auch noch zu klären, ob Theresa offiziell vom Xīnzàng de nǚ'ér-Kartell entführt wurde, oder ob Ling das Ganze eigenständig und aus persönlichen Gründen geplant hat. Theresa hat schließlich ihre Schwester getötet." „Wozu sie von mir beauftragt wurde", schnitt Burton James den Mund ab. „Xi Yang hätte Theresas Mission zutiefst gefährdet und ich wollte sie dieses Risiko nicht eingehen lassen!" Valentina verdrehte die Augen. Burton ging jedes Risiko ein, solange es kein Risiko für ihn selbst darstellte. „Haben wir sonst noch etwas erfahren?", griff Valentina den Faden wieder auf. „Nein", antwortete James Raven. „Ling sei verschwunden und der Agent ist erst einige Zeit danach wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Wen sie mich fragen, dann ist auf den Mossad nicht immer Verlass. Besonders nicht, wo Ari das letzte Missionsziel von Theresa war." „Das erschwert uns auch die Zusammenarbeit", murmelte Burton laut genug. „Wir sollten Ari vertrauen", entschied Valentina selbstbestimmt. „Es hätte keinen Sinn für ihn, etwas zu verschweigen. Er möchte keine Rache wegen Theresa verüben." „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte James. „Absolut."

**Der Bildschirm **vor James Raven wurde schwarz. Die Telefonkonferenz war beendet. Er war froh und ging wieder zurück in sein Büro. Juan und seine Männer waren tot aufgefunden worden. Und ein israelischer Geheimagent wachte im selben Raum auf und hatte nichts damit zu tun. Dieser Agent hatte außerdem eine Vergangenheit als gefährlicher Krimineller, er war schlau, zu schlau, als darin verwickelt zu sein. James setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Wieso vertraute Valentina ihm? Wie nah stand sie ihm wirklich? Hatte Theresa sich in ihn verliebt? Liebte Ari immer noch Theresa oder täuschte er nur vor, noch immer ein Freund Valentinas zu sein, damit man ihm alles glaubte und damit der britische und amerikanische Secret Service ihn nicht festnehmen konnte? James stand vor einem Haufen voller Rätsel. Doch das größte war oben drauf: Würden sie Theresa rechtzeitig finden können? Oder hatte Ling sie schon längst getötet? Die Entführung lag schon fast vierundzwanzig Stunden zurück. Theresa konnte schon längst in China sein, Ling wusste vermutlich, dass sie dann keine Chance mehr hätten, sie zu finden. James unterschätzte Ling nicht, sie war seine altbekannte Feindin. Er hatte schon ein paar Mal ihre Wege durchkreuzt und er wusste, dass sie Gelegenheit nutzte, um ihm zu schaden. Aber James konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Ling seine Agenten dort hinein zog. Es war etwas Persönliches zwischen ihnen. Aber es war auch etwas Persönliches zwischen ihr und Theresa. Auch wenn Theresa überhaupt nichts von der Familie von Xi gewusst hatte. Sie kannte Ling nicht.

**James **ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf die Uhr in der rechten unteren Ecke seines Computermonitors schaute. Es war bereits halb acht. Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Die meisten Mitarbeiter waren schon längst nach Hause gegangen. Aber als Chef eines so großen Teilunternehmens, um es in Euphemismen auszudrücken, musste er schon die eine oder andere Überstunde in Kauf nehmen. Er hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt. Um zehn nach zehn fuhr er seinen Computer herunter und aktivierte alle möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Er war ein vorsichtiger Mensch, aber er wusste auch, dass er viel zu berechenbar war.

**Ari konnte **seinen Boss nicht verstehen. Eli David hatte ihm verboten, bei der Suche nach Theresa zu helfen. Er packte gerade seine Sachen in zwei große Koffer ein. Sein Aufenthalt in England war vorüber und bald ging sein Flug zurück nach Israel. Da Ling so gut wie alle Personen, die mit Juan und seinem Waffenhandel zu tun und etwas zu sagen gehabt haben, umgebracht hat, machte eine Fortführung seines Auftrages wenig Sinn. Eddie war tot, genauso wie Matthew, Juan selbst und viele seiner Männer. Es waren auch ein paar unbekannte Leichen gefunden worden, die zurzeit von der britischen Polizei identifiziert wurden. Ling hatte sie vermutlich angeheuert, ihr zu helfen, Juans Männer umzubringen. Ari wusste, dass Ling und Juan Freunde gewesen waren. Aber Lings Geschäfte gingen über die Freundschaft. Ari schloss den Koffer zu, er drehte sich um. Eine Mossadagentin, die ihn abholen sollte, stand in der Tür.

**„Mila", rief er überrascht.** Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet sie zu sehen. Sie kam in die Wohnung, lächelte und sie umarmten sich lange. „Hat Eli dich geschickt, mich abzuholen?", fragte er, immer noch erstaunt. Sie nickte nur. „Er meinte, du würdest am ehesten auf mich hören und dich zur Rückkehr überreden lassen." Sie nahm den Koffer, der auf dem Bett lag und Ari nahm den zweiten Koffer. Er schaute sich um. Die Wohnung war leer geräumt und sauber. Er hatte viel kürzer hier verweilt, als es eigentlich geplant gewesen war. Er schloss die Tür von außen ab und folgte seiner Halbschwester zum Auto.

**Die beiden Halbgeschwister **hatten sich nicht viel zu erzählen. Mila war seine direkte Vorgesetzte. Ari hatte dies akzeptiert, aber er fand es dennoch ungewohnt. Er wusste, dass Mila um ihn besorgt war und dass sie ihn vermisst hatte. Sie fuhren zum Flughafen. Sie parkte den Leihwagen im Parkhaus, wo ihn später jemand abholen sollte. Sie stieg nicht aus und Ari blieb auch sitzen. „Eli wollte nicht, dass du alleine fliegst", fing sie an. „Aber ich habe noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen. In Amerika. Ich treffe mich mit einem Agenten des FBI, der uns bei einer anderen Sache hilft. Ich kann dir nichts Weiteres darüber erzählen. Du fliegst mit nach Washington, versteckst dich aber dort und bleibst die ganze Zeit im Hotel. Du verlässt es dort nicht ohne mich und du unterrichtest mich von allem, was ich tue." Sie schwieg. Auch Ari sagte nichts. „Ich weiß, dass du nach Amerika zurück willst, um Gibson zu töten. Ich werde das nicht zulassen, denn ich kooperiere mit dem FBI. Es ist wichtig für eine Mission. Der FBI wird nicht erfahren, dass du nach Amerika fliegst. Du bekommst einen gefälschten Pass und die werden nicht erfahren, dass du einreist. Und du wirst sie es auch nicht erfahren lassen. Hast du mich verstanden, Ari?" Er nickte. „Ich liebe dich und ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt." Sie öffnete das Handschuhfach und nahm einen Ausweis heraus. Ari schloss das Handschuhfach und sah sich seinen neuen Pass an. Er hieß dort René Saurel und war Franzose. Er klappte den rot-braunen Pass wieder zu. „Auf dem Foto sehe ich wie ein Schwerverbrecher aus", meinte er. „Also wie immer!", sagte sie und stieg aus.

**Ari saß **im Flugzeug, Economy Class. Mila saß neben ihm und las ein Buch, 'Der Bildhauer'. Er hatte das Buch auch gelesen. Der erste Band war gut, der zweite okay, der dritte langweilig und beim vierten konnte man alles vorausahnen. Er hörte ‚Lucky You' auf seinem MP3-Player. Theresa hatte ihm den kompletten Soundtrack aller drei Matrixfilme auf seinen MP3-Player überspielt. Er hatte auch ein Buch auf seinem Schoß liegen, aber er starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Sie waren ohne Probleme am Zoll vorbeigekommen, Aris neuer Ausweis war eine perfekte Fälschung. Er widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, er konnte draußen nichts erkennen. In der Tiefe der Nacht war noch nicht einmal das blaue Wasser erkennbar, nur die Sterne glitzerten und spiegelten sich im weiten Ozean wieder.

**Ari erinnerte sich noch** an den Tag, an dem er Amy erschossen hatte. Er musste manchmal an sie denken. Er war mit einem Fahrstuhl zum obersten Dach der verlassenen Fabrik gefahren. Er schob das verrostete Gitter nach oben und schaute sich um. Er hielt seine Waffe auf seinem Rücken und rannte mehr oder weniger geduckt über das Dach, mit den dreieckigen Wellen, ein normales Industriegebäude. Er hörte mehrere Schüsse, der FBI musste sie bereits gefunden haben. Er hatte es ihnen auch einfach gemacht. Schließlich kniete er sich an die Mauer, einen halben Meter groß. Er hatte eine perfekte Sicht auf das Dach 600 Meter entfernt, von wo aus die Abschusssequenz gestartet werden sollte. Eine kleine Rakete, die viel Schaden anrichten konnte, sie sollte auf den Hafen gelenkt werden, wo heute einige Marines aus dem Einsatz zurückkamen. Dafür hatte Ari einen Sender in einem Plüschteddy versteckt und diesem einem kleinen Mädchen geschenkt, die heute freudig ihre Vater erwartete. Wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre, wäre sie heute tot gewesen. Ari baute sein Gewehr auf.

**Er schaute durch** das lange Rohr und sah, wie Luke gerade einen Verbrecher umbrachte. Ari hatte sie alle verraten. Er hatte mit Leuten zusammengearbeitet, deren Ziel die Vernichtung von möglichst vielen US-Soldaten war. Ari hatte heute nur ein Ziel. Der Mann fiel leblos zu Boden. Er sah, wie Gibson und Luke nach weiteren bewaffneten Männern schauten. Ari sah auf und entdeckte McNeill auf dem Boden vor dem FBI-Wagen knien. Er schien sich in die Datenbank einzuhacken und den Raketenstart per Computer verhindern zu wollen. Ari visierte ihn an und drückte ab. Leider eine Sekunde zu spät, McNeill war ausgewichen. Ari schaute auf und sah, dass ein anderer der Männer ihn erschießen wollte. Dieser hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Ari zielte auf McNeill's Laptop, der nun abstürzte. Eine weitere Methode, Windows aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Ari hörte die Patronenhülse auf den Boden fallen. Wenigstens dieser Schuss war ihm gelungen.

**Er richtete **seine M40 wieder aufs Dach und beobachtete, wie Gibson auf den Computer für den Raketenstart schoss. Die Rakete konnte er jetzt vergessen. Ari seufzte. Gibson stand auf dem Kriegsfuß mit technischen Geräten und er wusste, sie zu zerstören. Dann hörte Ari einen weiteren Schuss. Jemand hatte auf Gibson geschossen, aber gerade lief Amy vorbei und warf sich in die Flugbahn. Er sah sie hinunterfallen und Gibson dem Schützen hinterherjagen. Ari blickte stirnrunzelnd auf und wieder in sein Gewehr. Der Schütze fiel zu Boden und Gibson eilte zurück zu Amy. Zusammen mit Luke half er ihr auf. Sie beide sprachen zu ihr. Ari visierte Gibson an. Er brauchte seinen Finger nur um einen halben Inch zu bewegen. Er lächelte leicht. Aber im letzten Moment schwenkte er sein Gewehr herüber und drückte ab. Er sah Amy lächelnd etwas erwidern, was Gibson gesagt hatte. Dann kippte sie hinten herüber, das Blut spritzte aus ihrer Eintrittswunde. Luke zuckte zusammen, er sah sie nach hinten fallen. Erst viel zu spät folgte der Knall des Schusses und das dumpfe Geräusch eines leblosen, auf dem Boden aufschlagendem Körper ertönte. Ari konnte es nicht sehen, aber er stellte sich Amy vor, tot auf dem Boden liegend. Ihr Kopf in einer Lache aus Blut. Gibson drehte sich mit erhobener Pistole sofort in seine Richtung, Ari sah, wie er seinen Namen murmelte. Ari lächelte. „Tut mir Leid, Amy", sagte er leise, ironisch.

**Gibson** hatte erst später herausgefunden, dass er nicht das Ziel war, sondern dass Ari Kate töten wollte. Ari war ein guter Schütze und an dem Tag war kein Wind gewesen. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Ari McNeill's Computer zerschossen hatte, zwischen dem Laptop und dem anderen Schütze hatte das Auto gestanden. Ari wusste das. Und er wusste auch, dass er es weiter machen musste. Gibson wollte ihn töten und das unter allen Umständen.

**Ari erinnerte sich** an ein Ereignis ein paar Stunden nach Amys Tod. Er wollte Gibson auf seine Spur bringen. Deswegen war er abends zum Gebäude des FBI gefahren, wo Gibson und sein Team ihr Büro hatten. Er hatte sich auf der Straße gegenüber von Lucias Forensiklabor postiert. Er regnete und er wartete in seinem Wagen. Es war dunkel, spät abends, aber Lucia war noch in ihrem Labor. Er sah Lucia lachen, sie erschreckte sich, als McNeill in das Labor kam. Sie sprachen miteinander. Sie schienen beide sehr aufgewühlt, so kurz nach Amys Tod. Der Regen klatschte auf die Windschutzscheibe, Ari fühlte sich wohl im trockenen Auto. Er sah Lucia durch das Labor gehen, ihre Geräte aktivieren. Luke hatte ihr neue Beweisstücke gebracht. Er stand schweigend am Tisch und sah Lucia zu, sie redete aufgeregt mit ihm. Jeder verarbeitete den Tod Amys anders. Sie war wieder bei Luke angelangt, sie sagten beide etwas. Dann nahm sie ihn in den Arm. Sie sah aufgelöst auf, sie und Amy waren beste Freundinnen gewesen. Sogar über das Wochenende manchmal zusammen weggefahren. Sie vermisste sie so sehr. Ari legte sein Gewehr an.

**Er visierte** Lucia an, in den Armen von Luke. Er sprach ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

**Gibson war klatschnass. **Es regnete in Strömen, aber ihm machte das nicht viel aus. In seiner rechten Hand trug er einen Becher Kaffee. Er ging gerade an den Fenstern von Lucias Kellerlabor vorbei, als er ein komisches Zischen hörte. Instinktiv duckte er sich. Er hörte ein Geräusch von splitterndem Glas und einen Schrei. Lucias Schrei. Ohne zu zögern ließ Gibson seinen Becher fallen und rannte, so schnell er konnte.

**Im Forensiklabor **lag Lucia auf dem Boden. Luke lag auf ihr. Das alles konnte Ari nicht sehen. Er blinzelte und starrte weiter auf das Labor, welches nun leer erschien. Er bezweifelte, dass er Lucia getroffen hatte. Plötzlich ging das Licht im Labor aus. Ari meinte, für einen kurzen Augenblick Gibson am Lichtschalter gesehen zu haben. Das Fenster war zerbrochen, aber der Regen prasselte so laut herunter, dass Ari kaum etwas hören konnte. „Lucia", rief Gibson. Dann hörte Ari nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich überlegten sie, ob er ein Nachtsichtgerät trug und ob sie es wagen sollten, nachzuschauen, woher der Schuss gekommen war. Es war klar, dass sie wussten, dass es Ari war. Er lächelte und schmiss die Patronenhülse aus dem Fenster. Er kurbelte es hoch und Ari fuhr weg. Seine M40 lag auf dem Beifahrersitz. Natürlich hatte er Handschuhe getragen. Weder auf der Patrone noch auf der Hülse waren sein Abdrücke. Aber alleine die Geste, dass er die Hülse liegen ließ, zeigte, dass er es war. Er wollte es zeigen. Leider hatte er damals keine Zeit gehabt, sich in Ruhe an Gibson selbst zu rächen. Das würde er jetzt nachholen. Ari widmete sich seinem Buch. Bald landeten sie in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ari freute sich auf seine Rückkehr. Er hatte die Chance, fortzuführen, was er angefangen hatte. Er wollte diese Chance nutzen, auch wenn er dafür vielleicht etwas aufgeben musste.

**Valentina **machte sich Sorgen. Sie machte die immer mehr Sorgen, wenn sie alleine war und Zeit hatte, nachzudenken. Sie stand unter der Dusche in ihrer Wohnung. Ihre beiden WG-Mitbewohnerinnen waren bei der Arbeit. Valentina hatte eine kleine Mittagspause. Sie machte die Dusche aus und griff nach dem Handtuch. Sie hatte eben Boxtraining gemacht. Sie mochte Boxen und generell Sportarten, in denen man seine Wut auslassen konnte. So wurde sie nicht so schnell aggressiv. Aber jetzt war sie eher traurig. Valentina wurde Freitag entführt und heute war Montag. Nach vier Tagen war es unwahrscheinlich, ein Entführungsopfer lebendig wieder zu finden. Die Chancen sanken von Stunde zu Stunde.

**Gibson **saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Luke recherchierte gerade für den aktuellen Fall, McNeill kontrollierte verschiedene Konten. Lucy war auch schweigend in ihren Computer vertieft. Janet stand oben auf der nächsthöheren Etage am Geländer an der Treppe und schaute auf die vier Agents. Gibson schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ich hol mir einen Kaffee", murmelte er und ging Richtung Aufzug. Janet lächelte. Sie wusste, dass Gibson ein Treffen mit einer Informantin vereinbart hatte, für seinen aktuellen Fall. Ihr gefiel es auch nicht, dass sie wieder mit dem Mossad zusammenarbeiteten, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Janet stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf das Geländer. Hinter ihr stand jemand. „Sie ist seine Halbschwester", sagte Valentina und stellte sich neben Janet. „Ich weiß", erwiderte Janet. „Ich vertraue ihr auch nicht ganz." „Das sollten sie überhaupt nicht", sagte Valentina und gab ihr eine Akte mit zwei Blättern, die Janet sich anschaute. „Ari ist wieder hier. Wie konnte er einreisen?" „Anscheinend ein perfekt gefälschter Pass." „Valentina, meinst du, er könnte sich an Gibson rächen wollen?" Valentina sagte nichts. Janet und sie verstanden sich sehr gut. „Es würde seinen Job beim Mossad kosten", antwortete sie. „Aber ich glaube, das Risiko würde er eingehen, um Rache zu verüben." Sie schaute Janet an. Sie nickte nur, mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen.

**Theresa erwachte. **Sie schreckte hoch und fühlte direkt einen stechenden Schmerz. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie kniff die Augen zu und rieb sich die Schläfe. Sie machte die Augen wieder auf. Sie sah nichts, es war dunkel. Sie saß auf einem Steinboden, sie fühlte mit ihren Händen die kalten Steine. Theresa schaute sich um. Nirgendwo war ein Lichtstrahl. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Es klang wie das Öffnen eines großen Tores. Sie sah, wie sich die beiden Türflügel öffneten und sah die Sterne am Himmel schimmern. Sie sah genug, um zu sehen, dass sie auf einem Flughafen war. Die Sterne brachten so viel Licht in die Szene, dass sie ein startendes Flugzeug erkannte. Sie Lichter blinkten. Sie sah eine Frau auf sie zukommen, gefolgt von mehreren Männern. Theresa blinzelte, sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie kannte sie. Aber sie hatte Xi doch vor ein paar Monaten umgebracht! Die Frau stellte sich vor sie und hockte sich hin. Sie war nun auf Augenhöhe mit Theresa. Sie lächelte und sagte: „Willkommen in der Hölle, Annika! Du wirst für den Mord an meiner Schwester büßen." Sie holte kräftig aus und schlug Theresa mit der flachen Hand, sodass es vor Theresas Augen kurz schwarz wurde. Sie flog auf die Seite, stützte sich mit den Händen aber noch rechtzeitig ab. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah der Silhouette von Xi's Schwester direkt in die Augen, die sie in der Dunkelheit nur erahnte. Sie lächelte immer noch. Ein böses und hinterlistiges Lächeln. Sie holte etwas aus ihrer Jackentasche. „Das ist ein Betäubungsmittel", erklärte sie. „Du wirst in ein paar Stunden wieder aufwachen. Damit haben wir dich auch auf dem Weg hierher betäubt. Wenn du keinen Widerstand leistest, wird es auch nicht allzu schmerzhaft werden." Ling riss die Verpackung auf und hielt die Spritze vor Theresa Gesicht. Theresa bewegte sich nicht und Ling nahm ihren Arm und spritzte das Betäubungsmittel in ihren Körper. Nach weniger als einer Minute lag Theresa bewusstlos am Boden. Ling stand hämisch grinsend wieder auf.

**Gibson **arbeitete an seinem Boot. Er war im Keller seines Hauses, seinem Bastelkeller. Dort arbeitete er schon seit über drei Jahren an einem Holzboot, er war bereits bei seinem vierten Versuch. Er ging die Treppe herunter. Irgendetwas kam ihm komisch vor. Er ging direkt zum Schrank. Er öffnete die Schublade. Sie war leer. Er schaute auf, stellte sich gerade hin. „Suchst du etwa das hier, James?", fragte eine Stimme. Die Stimme, die dieser Person gehörte, saß zwei Meter von Gibson entfernt. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt…Ich wünschte, ich hätte Amy nie erschießen müssen." Ari saß auf einer Bank an der Wand, das Gewehr in seiner Hand. Ohne jegliche Emotion starrte er auf Gibson. „Warum hast du es getan?", fragte Gibson, den Kopf leicht schüttelnd und wandte sich zu Ari. „Um dir Schmerzen zuzufügen." „Warum?" Nicht du." Ari seufzte. „Mein Vater. Du hast das Unglück, mich an diesen Bastard zu erinnern." Ari war ehrlich. Trotzdem war Gibbs ihm sympathischer als sein Vater. Aber ähnlich waren sie dennoch. Ari hasste seinen Vater. Wenn er die Gelegenheit und Zeit hatte, wollte er ihn umbringen. Vielleicht später. „Ah", seufzte Gibson und machte die leere Schublade wieder zu. „Er hat deine Mutter nicht geheiratet", sagte er. Er hatte es gelesen, in den Unterlagen über Ari und Eli Takar. „Von dem Moment meiner Geburt an hatte er nur ein Ziel: mich zu einem Spion und Auftragskiller für den israelischen Geheimdienst zu machen. Damit ich meinem Land dienen kann. Er hat mich nach England geschickt, um Medizin zu studieren, sodass ich bei Einsätzen den Doktor spielen konnte. Das war immer nützlich, meinte er. Als er meine Mutter hat töten lassen, hatte ich keinen Skrupel, mein Gelerntes gegen ihn anzuwenden. All die Techniken, die er mir beigebracht hat, sodass ich sie für ihn und nicht gegen ihn einsetzte." „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass dein Vater deine Mutter hat umbringen lassen?", fragte Gibson verständnislos. Ari war und blieb für ihn ein Bastard. „Es war an dem Tag, an dem meine Mutter und ich ihn in Israel besuchen waren. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, er hatte seinen Profiauftragskiller ausgebildet. Er hat nie gewusst, wie sehr ich ihn gehasst habe. Auch dafür. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er bemerkt, dass er keinen Auftragskiller für ihn, sondern ein Monster erschaffen hat." Ari lächelte kurz, aber das Lächeln verschwand wieder von seinem Gesicht. Er starrte noch immer in die Leere. Gibson schaute ihn an. „Du tust mir wirklich leid", sagte Gibson ironisch. Er hasste Ari. „Und du mir", sagte Ari, zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. Eine Geste der Warnung. Gibson sprang nicht darauf an.

**Ari stand auf.** Gibson ging automatisch zur Seite, in Richtung Tür. Die war aber nur über eine Treppe zu erreichen. Er machte aber keine Anstalten, sich dorthin zu bewegen. Ari folgte ihm, hielt Abstand und stand jetzt vier Meter von ihm entfernt, Blick Richtung Tür. „Als Mila mir erzählt hat, dass du Blumen auf das Dach gelegt hast, wo Amy gestorben ist, konnte ich es nicht glauben. So eine romantische Geste, von dir." „Warum hast du das alles getan?", Gibson schien nicht nervös. „Ich wollte erreichen, dass du deine eigenen Entscheidungen anzweifelst. Deine Intuition. Dein Instinkt. Ich wusste, dass es eine Falle war, bevor du Mila Informationen geben wolltest. Du traust ihr. Aber du wusstest, dass sie als meine Halbschwester weiß, wo ich bin. Du wusstest aber nicht, dass ich mit nach Amerika kommen würde." Gibsons Gesicht verriet nichts. Ari hatte Recht. Er war verdammt noch mal gut, das musste Gibson zugeben. „Und du musst mich töten. Du musst diese Süße der Rache empfinden.", erklärte Ari. Er hob das Gewehr und legte es an. Gibson hob die Hand, drehte sich ab, setzte sich auf die Bank hinter ihm und schaute Ari an. „Ich habe genug Menschen in meinem Leben umgebracht, Ari! Es wird einfach nur schön sein, dich sterben zu sehen." Gibson blieb still sitzen. „Tut mir Leid, dass du-", sagte Ari, legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, bereit, abzudrücken. In dem Moment hörte er einen weiteren Schuss und duckte sich. Er sah einen Körper die Treppe herunterfallen. Ari ließ das Gewehr fallen. Gibson sprang auf. Ari rannte zum leblosen Körper und drehte ihn um. Instinktiv erschreckte er. Es war Mila, seine Halbschwester. Ari schaute zur Treppe auf. Gibson konnte aus dem Winkel, wo er stand, die Person, die oben an der Treppe stand, nicht sehen. Ari starrte die Person an, sie hielt einen Revolver in ihrer rechten Hand. „Sie hatte den Auftrag, dich zu töten", sagte Valentina auf Hebräisch und verschwand durch die Tür. Ari stolperte die Treppe hoch und rannte ihr hinterher, er sah sie nicht mehr, als er die Kellertür aufmachte. Er sah die offene Wohnungstür und rannte sofort nach draußen. Er fiel fast über die Türschwelle und stützte sich am Türrahmen ab. Valentina sprang gerade in ein schwarzes Auto, welches sofort wegfuhr. Ari erkannte, dass Dean am Steuer saß. Ari drehte sich um. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wäre Gibson auch hier oben. Ari rannte zu seinem Motorrad, zog seinen Helm auf und seine Handschuhe an und floh ebenfalls. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Fürs erste.

**Die Kneipe **war klein und düster. Es war elf Uhr abends und voll. Ari saß in einer Ecke für sich alleine und trank ein Bier. Er trank nicht oft, aber er dachte, für die Lage sei es ziemlich angemessen. Er hatte soeben seine Halbschwester sterben sehen. Aber sie hatte ihn töten wollen. Es war ein innerer Konflikt und Ari wollte einfach nicht zu einer Lösung kommen. Er war Valentina nicht böse, er war ihr dankbar. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und sie hatte keinen Grund dazu gehabt. Zum Mossad konnte Ari nicht mehr zurück. Mit seinem versuchten Mord an Gibson hatte er seine Grenzen überschritten, der Mossad würde nicht für ihn bürgen. Ari trank einen weiteren Schluck, er hatte es so kommen sehen. Wieder ein Gesetzloser, auf der Flucht und nicht mehr geschützt zu werden von der eigenen Regierung. Ari fühlte sich irgendwie leer. Er hatte großes Glück gehabt, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit noch für den Geheimdienst hatte arbeiten dürfen, aber er hatte es geschafft, bei seiner zweiten Mission nach der Rückkehr schon wieder Grenzen zu überschreiten. Es war jetzt wie vorher auch, er hatte nichts erreicht. Jedoch stand er jetzt auch noch alleine da. Keine Theresa, die man lieben kann, dachte er. Aber gleichzeitig dachte er auch daran, dass ihr Ziel es gewesen war, ihn zu verraten. Er fühlte sich alleine gelassen vom Leben, niemandem konnte er vertrauen und niemand vertraute ihm mehr. Er hatte niemanden, er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, es interessierte niemandem. Irgendwann würde er in die schlechte Szene geraten, abrutschen. Niemand brauchte ihn mehr, Auftragskiller, ehemaliger Geheimagent, Arzt. Wofür hatte er Medizin studiert? Diese Frage hatte er sich schon ein paar Mal gestellt. Aber er war froh, gebildet zu sein. Es hatte ihm so einiges im Leben einfacher gemacht. Und Theresa hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht alleine war. Sie hatte ihm irgendwie Hoffnung gebracht. Bis sie ihn letztendlich herzlos verraten hatte. Er wusste nicht, was sie für ihn empfunden hatte und so soll es vermutlich auch bleiben, dachte er. Ich bin alleine. Mich vermisst niemand, wenn ich weg bin, dachte er traurig. Er trank das Bier auf. Er schaute auf die leere Bierflasche und drehte sie ein wenig, bis das Logo vor ihm stand. Jemand setzt sich vor ihm. Er schaute auf und wunderte sich. Sein Gegenüber lächelte. „Du hast mich nicht erwartet", bemerkte Valentina. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Ari. Er wurde langsam unruhig. Wenn sie ihn finden konnte, dann der FBI auch. Oder sie war im Auftrag des FBI hier. „Keine Sorge", meinte sie. „Man wird dich nicht so schnell finden. Es sei denn, du tust nicht genau das, was ich dir jetzt sage." Sie rückte näher an den Tisch und beugte sich zu Ari herüber. „Der FBI wird genau in zwei Minuten hier sein. Du gehst jetzt durch den Hintereingang heraus. Zwei Agenten werden von vorne kommen, nur einer durch den Hintereingang. Wenn du schnell genug bist, wirst du ihn nicht mehr sehen. Du kennst dich hier in Washington aus, Ari. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde dort, wo die Constitution Avenue über die Rock and Creek Potomac hinweg führt, rechts ist dann das Theodore Roosevelt Island National Memorial. Hast du mich verstanden?" Ari nickte und stand auf. „Wirst du keinen Ärger bekommen?", fragte er besorgt. Das Bier hatte er bereits beim Bestellen bezahlt. Valentina lächelte. „Ich bin im Auftrag von Janet Taylor hier. Es gibt bestimmte Gründe. Jetzt geh. Bis gleich." Ari verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die hintere Eingangstür. Valentina drehte sich wieder um und starrte die leere Bierflasche an. Sie seufzte. Es war alles viel zu kompliziert.

**Ari ging **durch die verlassene enge Gasse. Er blickte sich oft um, hoffte darauf, dass es keine Falle war. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Valentina Glauben zu schenken. Er ging direkt zum verabredeten Treffpunkt. Er würde eine halbe Stunde für den Weg brauchen. Valentina hatte das bestimmt mit eingeplant. Er stellte sich unter die Brücke und wartete. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sein Handy hatte er in einen Mülleimer geschmissen, der FBI hatte es bestimmt bereits als Beweisstück eingetütet und in die Forensik geschickt. Alle Hinweise oder Ortungsmöglichkeiten hatte er vernichtet. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht sicher. Was war, wenn Valentina ihn belogen hatte? Ihn in die Falle lockte? Aber das war egal, wenn man sich in einer ausweglosen Situation befand, nahm man jede Möglichkeit war, auch wenn es ein weiterer Hinterhalt war. Irgendwann parkte ein schwarzes Auto direkt vor Ari. Jemand öffnete von innen die Tür. Ari schaute hinein. „Steigen sie ein", zischte Janet Taylor. Ari war unheimlich zumute, er war geradewegs in die Falle getappt. Er stieg widerwillig ein und schloss die Tür. Das Auto fuhr wieder los, Ari erkannte, dass Valentina am Steuer saß. „Bringen sie mich zum Verhör?", fragte Ari. „Nein", antwortete Janet scharf. Sie war eine gute Direktorin. Die Chefin von Gibbs, Direktorin der Untereinheit, wo er arbeitete. „Sie sind ein Mörder, Ari. Sie hätten es im Leben viel weiter bringen können." Ari antwortete nicht. Valentina konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, der Regen prasselte laut auf das Dach des Wagens. „Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Janet fort, „sie sind eine der letzten Personen, die Theresa lebendig gesehen haben. Außerdem kennen sie sie auch gut. Sie kennen außerdem Ling auch ziemlich gut, nicht wahr? Ihre Schwester war ihre Vorgesetzte, sie kannten beide Zwillingsschwestern ziemlich gut. Sie haben jetzt keine Wahl mehr. Sie müssen das Land hier verlassen oder für eine ziemlich lange Zeit im Gefängnis bleiben. Ich könnte ihre Zeit verkürzen lassen." „Was auch immer sie von mir wollen, ich kann sie belügen. Ich kann fliehen." „Ich weiß. Aber ich möchte nur eine simple Sachen von ihnen, Ari. Sie müssen uns helfen, Theresa zurückzuholen!" Ari lachte kurz auf. „Ling wird sie schon längst getötet haben. Und der FBI wird mich garantiert nicht mit irgendetwas beauftragen." „Sie mögen Recht haben. Aber wenn Theresa noch lebt, verringern sich jeden Tag die Chancen für sie, heil nach Amerika zurückzukommen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, was Ling mit ihrer Entführung bezwecken will, aber ich glaube, es gibt einen größeren Grund als die Rache für den Mord an ihrer Schwester. Vielleicht können sie etwas mehr herausfinden." „Ling wird mir nicht trauen. Sie wird mich auch töten." „Wieso hat sie das dann nicht schon längst getan?", fragte Janet. „Sie brauchte jemanden, der erzählen konnte, dass sie es war." „Was meinen sie, warum hat Ling Theresa entführt? Und das auch noch selbst. Als so ein hohes Tier macht man sich doch nicht die Hände schmutzig. Sie hätte das ihrem besten Mann anvertrauen können. So macht man das doch, oder?", wechselte Janet das Thema. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Ling Theresa entführt hat. Vielleicht wird sie es mir erzählen. Aber bevor ich dann antworten kann, bin ich tot", antwortete Ari. „Zu ihrer Frage von vorhin. Sie hatten Recht. Der FBI wird sie nicht anheuern. Und selbst wenn sie der amerikanischen Regierung helfen, wird das nicht viel bringen. Aber ich möchte Theresa nicht verlieren. Sie ist eine junge, kluge Agentin und hat Zukunft. Und sie hat Familie." Sie nickte zu Valentina. Ari wusste, dass nicht nur sie damit gemeint war, sondern auch Paul. Valentina konzentrierte sich weiter auf die nasse Straße. „Sie haben die Wahl, Ari. Entweder sie fliegen nach China, versuchen Theresa zu befreien und fliehen dann, oder Valentina fährt sie jetzt direkt zum FBI-Hauptquartier." Janet schieg, Ari auch. „Selbst wenn ich sage, ich mache es und nach China reise, wie wollen sie wissen, dass ich da nicht einfach untertauche?" „Sie haben Gefühle für Theresa entwickelt. Auch wenn sie sie verraten und nur Befehle ausgeführt hat, sie könnten es sich nie verzeihen, sie einfach sterben zu lassen. Valentina würde mit ihnen fliegen. Sie gewährleistet, dass sie den Flug überstehen und an der Passkontrolle vorbeikommen. Diese Aktion ist nicht vom FBI genehmigt und wenn wir auffliegen, könne wir uns alle gemeinsam eine Zelle teilen. Sie werden gesucht, Ari. Bald vielleicht sogar international oder wenigstens in England, der EU und den Vereinigten Staaten. Irgendwie müssen sie hier herauskommen. Es gibt den einfachen und den schweren Weg." „Wem haben sie alles von ihrem Plan erzählt?", fragte Ari misstrauisch. Er konnte ihr Glauben schenken, vertrauen oder nicht vertrauen, das war mittlerweile egal. „Valentina wird mit ihnen mitfliegen, ich kümmere mich darum, dass diese illegale Operation nicht auffliegt. Ich habe Einfluss und besitze die nötigen Passwörter und Mittel. Dean und Paul kümmern sich darum, die digitalen Spuren zu verwischen. Zwei weitere Agenten kümmern sich gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick um zwei Ausweise, die wir nicht im Labor fälschen konnten." „Sie kaufen illegal gefälschte Ausweise?", fragte Ari mit einem kleinen ironisch-erstauntem Unterton. „Ich möchte sie nicht wegen irgendeiner kleinen chinesischen Tussi, die eine hochintelligente Draufgängerin spielt, verlieren. Sie ist eine sehr gute Agentin." Nach einer Weile fügte Janet hinzu: „Und meine Freundin." Sie schaute schräg geradeaus auf die Straße. Die Scheibenwischer kamen nicht mehr nach, das ganze Wasser aus dem Weg zu befördern. Der Regen wurde von den gelb-orangenen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet. „Sie besorgen sie bereits die Ausweise, sie haben alles geplant", sagte Ari. „Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ‚ja' zu sagen, oder?" Valentina bog in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, wo Monica und Sharon bereits warteten.

**Theresa **spürte etwas Kaltes. Sie machte die Augen auf. Sie wurde vom Licht einer Schreibtischlampe geblendet. Sie setzte sich hin und sah, dass sie auf einer Couch gelegen hatte. Sie war an den Füßen und ihre Hände waren hinter ihren Körper gefesselt. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß Ling. Sie sah auf. „Schön, dass du aufgewacht bist. Ich hatte schon gedacht, die Dosis sei zu hoch gewesen", begrüßte sie sie auf Chinesisch. „Was willst du von mir, Ling?" „Oh, was ich von dir will? Kannst du dir diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten?" Ling legte das Blatt Papier, das sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf. Langsam kam sie herum und ging auf sie zu. Mit der linken Hand presste sie Theresa auf die Couch und legte ihre zusammengeschnürten Beine hoch, sodass sie wieder lag. Ling setzte sich auf die Couchkante und drehte sich zu Theresa. „Meinen Tod", antwortete diese. Ling lächelte. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber es gibt noch ein paar kleine andere Sachen und du passt nur perfekt dort hinein. Fangen wir mal von vorne an und ich erkläre dir meinen ganzen Plan."


	9. 29 Die Falle

Kapitel 9 (Die Falle)

**„Ich habe eine perfekte** Operation für den MI5 entwickelt. Sie sollten einen Agenten in Juans Waffenhandel schicken. Dass der MI5 dich geschickt hat, war pures Glück. Ich habe Juan gesagt, er solle dir vertrauen. Für die Mission war dein Name Julie-Theresa Jones, möchtest aber mit Theresa angeredet werden. Der britische Geheimdienst macht alles viel zu offensichtlich. Juan vertraute dir. So hatte ich eine Undercoveragentin, die für James Raven arbeitet. Du musst wissen, Theresa, James und ich kennen uns schon seit einiger Zeit und wir sind nicht gerade beste Freunde. Ich will ihn umbringen." Ling ließ die Worte wirken, aber Theresa zeigte keine Reaktion. „Aber ich komme nicht an ihn heran. Er ist sehr gut bewacht, Bodyguards, schusssichere Fenster, etcetera…Aber ich kann ihn aus seinem Versteck hervorlocken. Mit dir." Ling schlug ihre Beine übereinander. „Um es einfach zu machen: Ich bringe dich um, er taucht auf deiner Beerdigung auf. Auf Beerdigungen sind die Geheimdienste alle etwas fahrlässig. Ich töte ihn und habe mein Ziel erreicht: Rache an ihm und Rache an dir. Dein Tod ist nur ein kleiner hübscher Nebeneffekt. Was sagst du?" „Du verlogene, kleine, biestige Schlampe!", schrie Theresa so laut sie konnte. Ling lachte nur kurz auf. „Nur zu deiner Info. Keiner hier kann dich hören. Und die, die dich hören können, sind nicht im leisesten daran interessiert, wen ich hier foltere oder ermorde. Daher ist dieses Büro hier auch größtenteils schalldicht. Nun, hast du dir schon eine Art zu sterben ausgesucht? Ich habe überlegt, dass ich dir vielleicht die Wahl lasse. So als letzten Wunsch." Sie beugte sich nach vorne, direkt über ihr Gesicht. „Denk drüber nach", flüsterte sie zischend und stand auf. Sie ging wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch und arbeitete weiter. Theresa schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich immer noch halb betäubt.

**Theresa **konnte nicht nachdenken. Sie hatte unheimliche Kopfschmerzen, was wohl an den Betäubungsmitteln lag. Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen, war müde und ihre Muskeln fühlten sich erschlafft an, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathon gerannt. „Wenn du dich unwohl oder müde fühlst, liegt das an den Betäubungsmitteln. Das geht wieder vorbei, Theresa", sagte Ling. Theresa schaute sie an. Kann sie Gedanken lesen, fragte sie sich. Ling widmete sich wieder ein paar Papieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Theresa wunderte sich, warum sie so viel handschriftlich machte und kaum etwas mit dem Rechner, der auch auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Ling ignorierte sie, aber Theresa wusste, dass sie es genoss, sie hier leiden zu sehen. Sie musste nachdenken. Nachdenken, wie sie herauskam, aber sie sah keinen Ausweg. Ling gehörte zu der gefährlichen Sorte der Verbrecher, bei denen man nie weiß, was sie als nächstes vorhaben und sie ging sehr gerne auf verschiedene Weisen vor, zeigte Muster, wenn sie es so wollte. Irgendwann schlief Theresa wieder ein, ihr Körper musste das Betäubungsmittel verarbeiten und abbauen.

**Sie öffnete die Augen.** Theresa lag immer noch auf der gleichen Couch im gleichen fensterlosen Büro. Nur die Schreibtischlampe war an. Ling saß bei ihr auf der Couch und ein anderer Chinese auf einem Stuhl neben dem Tisch.

**Valentina **stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab. Sie wusste nicht, ob es das Richtige war, was sie tat, aber sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Wenn sie erfolgreich waren, würde man mit ein wenig Glück über ihren Regelverstoß hinwegsehen. Wenn sie zu spät waren, oder es nicht schafften, musste Janet zurücktreten und die anderen fünf Agenten landeten entweder mit ihr zusammen im Gefängnis oder durften sich nach einem neuen Job umsehen. Valentina war Deutsche, wahrscheinlich wurde ihr Visa nicht verlängert und schneller ablaufen, als es eigentlich sollte. George Burton hatte ihr das schon einmal angedroht. Das gleiche würde auch mit den Zwillingsbrüdern geschehen, sie wurden zurück nach Großbritannien geschickt. Valentina trocknete ihre Hände ab und verließ die Flughafentoilette. Sie setzte sich auf den Platz neben Ari, sie beide warteten auf ihren gemeinsamen Flug nach Shanghai. Shanghai war eine der größten Metropolen und auch den Ort, wo sie am ehesten Mitglieder der 心臟的女兒 finden würden. Valentina war aufgeregt und schaute zu Ari hinüber. Er las ein Buch, Deep Six. Valentina schaute auf die Uhr ihres Handys. Sie hatte das GPS-System ausgeschaltet und war nicht mehr zu orten. Offiziell hatte sie sich frei genommen, Burton wollte sie sowieso derzeit aus Ermittlungen raushalten. Endlich begann die Boarding Time und Ari und Valentina reihten sich in die Schlange der Passagiere ein. Es war fünf morgens und der Flug sollte in einer halben Stunde starten. Janet hatte für sie den ersten Flug aus den Staaten genommen: Washington, Zwischenstopp Lissabon, dann ein Halt in Kuwait, mit einem Anschlussflug direkt nach Shanghai fliegen. Janet fand es sicherer in Richtung Osten zu fliegen, da alle Flüge nach China über Westen einen Zwischenstopp an der Westküste machten und sie es nicht riskieren wollten, ein zweites Mal in den Staaten kontrolliert zu werden. Sie reisten unter anderen Namen, Monica und Sharon hatten ihnen diese Nacht ihre neuen Pässe gegeben: Ari hieß Tommy DiNeuro und Valentina war seine Schwester Lisa. Sie kamen ohne Probleme an der Passkontrolle vorbei und betraten das Flugzeug. Valentina war immer noch nervös und wusste, dass sie sich erst sicher fühlen würde, wenn sie in Lissabon gelandet waren.

**Das Flugzeug** startete mit zehn Minuten Verspätung, aber schließlich befanden sie sich in der Luft. Valentina saß am Fenster und schaute auf die immer kleiner werdende Landschaft hinunter, die hellrötlich unter der aufgehenden Sonne erschien. Valentina wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und sah, wie Ari auch sein Buch las, ohne auf irgendeine Art und Weise nervös zu wirken. Sie bewunderte ihn für seine Ruhe. Sie dachte sich, dass er wahrscheinlich oft stressige Momente erlebte, wo er fliehen musste, aber gerade nichts zu tun hatte und dass man nach einiger Zeit ruhiger wurde.

**„Du bist endlich **aufgewacht", stellte Ling fest. „Wie fühlst du dich?" „Besser, wenn ich dir ein Messer in den Bauch ramme", murmelte Theresa und setzte sich auf. Ihre Hände und Füße waren immer noch gefesselt. Ling lächelte. „Das ist Cheng Yao, ein Arbeitskollege und guter Freund von mir", sagte sie auf Chinesisch und zeigte auf Cheng. Theresa antwortete nicht. „Weißt du, Theresa, Cheng kennt sich sehr gut mit dem Töten aus. Wie wir alle in unserer kleinen Organisation, für die wir beide arbeiten. Weißt du, wovon ich spreche?" „心臟的女兒", antwortete Theresa.

**„Cheng **hat außerdem Erfahrung darin, Kinder zu töten. Und du bist ja noch ziemlich jung. Siebzehn, nicht wahr?" Theresa nickte. „Du bist nur zwei Jahre älter", erinnerte sie Ling. „Nicht ganz", sagte Ling lächelnd. „Es gab da mal einen ziemlichen dummen Polizisten, der hat sich von jemandem, ich weiß nicht wer, bestechen lassen, ein paar Akten zu fälschen. Und beim Fälschen sind ihm einige Fehler unterlaufen. Nicht nur die Änderung meines Geburtsdatums, auch bei anderen Leuten, ich habe keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch egal. Jedenfalls bin ich bei den amerikanischen und europäischen Behörden neunzehn Jahre alt." „Wie alt bist du?", fragte Theresa gelangweilt.

**„Einundzwanzig", antwortete Ling. **„Wie dem auch sei, du hast bestimmt schon von Near Death Experiences gehört, oder? Cheng wird dich jetzt ein wenig darüber aufklären und vielleicht hast du ja Lust an ein paar Experimenten teilzunehmen?" Ling lächelte und stand auf. „Du kannst mit ihr jetzt machen, was du willst. Nur töte sie nicht, das möchte ich machen", mit diesen Worten verließ Ling ihr Büro. Theresa schaute Cheng an. „Na schön", sagte er auf Chinesisch und lehnte sich zurück. Ich kenn da ein paar Leute, die erforschen auf illegale Weise Nahtoderfahrungen und sie freuen sich immer wieder über ein paar neue Testsubjekte. Ich schätze mal, deine Regierung hat dich gut ausgebildet und du weißt schon einiges. Lass es mich hier noch einmal für dich zusammenfassen: Es gibt drei Erfahrungstypen: Nahtoderfahrungen, Totenbettvisionen und Fear-Death-Experiences. Das erste ist das ganz Normale. Kurz vor dem Tod bekommt man Visionen, ob man jetzt einen Tunnel durchgeht, in das Paradies oder die Hölle gelangt, man tote Freunde oder Verwandte trifft, man sich selbst sieht, während man im Raum schwebt oder wo der Geist den Körper verlässt. Letzteres ist auch mit hoher Meditation durchführbar. Es ist sehr unterschiedlich, wie viele Menschen solche Erfahrung machen. In den Staaten sind es 5% der Bevölkerung, die meinen, ein solches Erlebnis schon gehabt zu haben, während 6400 Bewohner vierer indischer Dörfer nur 13 Personen zählen, die so etwas bereits erlebt haben.

**Bei Totenbettvisionen **bekommen die Sterbenden auch manchmal die Wahl, zu sterben, oder weiter zu leben. Fear-Death-Experiences sind Erfahrungen, die Menschen machen, wenn sie befürchten zu sterben. Menschen, die Angst vor dem Tod haben und die in Gefahr sind, dass dies der Fall sein könnte. Für sie läuft die Gegenwart wie in Zeitlupe ab. Ihre Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit erhöht sich, ihr Verstand wird klarer. Außerdem ist der menschliche Körper in Extremsituationen zu vielem fähig, was man vorher nicht für möglich gehalten hätte." „Das kann man auch auf Wikipedia nachlesen", meinte Theresa. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie wusste genau, worüber er sprach. Sie erinnerte sich nur gut daran. Damals, als sie und ihre Schwester sechs Jahre alt gewesen waren, mussten sie vor einem Mörder, Rend Burnie, fliehen, da sie gesehen hatten, wie er jemand umgebracht hatte. Auf der Flucht vor mehreren bewaffneten Männern war für Theresa auch alles wie in Zeitlupe abgelaufen, ihre Wahrnehmung war klar, die Reaktionen schnell. Sie konnte in den Augenwinkel klar sehen.

**Sie rannten durch den Wald. **Es war Abend, aber die Sonne dachte noch nicht daran, unterzugehen. Theresa traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. Sie hatte Angst, direkt dem Lauf eines Gewehrs gegenüber zu stehen. Sie rannte weiter und merkte gar nicht, wie die Dornen der Büsche ihre Stoffhose und ihre Hautaufschlitzten. Es ging alles viel zu langsam. Sie sah die Bäume bewegen, sie hörte den Wind als leises Hintergrundrauschen und die Stimmen der brüllenden Männer waren leise, aber klar und deutlich zu erkennen. Das einzige Laute Geräusch war ihr Atmen. Sie hörte sich atmen, viel zu schnell. Wenn sie stehen blieb, so fürchtete sie, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Die Sträucher glitten an ihr vorbei, sie nahm nur Grün wahr. Sie sah zur Seite. Dort sah sie ihre Schwester, rennend, keuchend, außer Atem, aber von der Angst des Todes angetrieben. Sie fühlte sich nicht müde und schaute weiter auf ihren Weg. Ihre Schwester sah blutig aus, sie war soeben gestürzt, hatte sich aufgerappelt und war weiter gerannt. Theresa wollte nicht wissen, wie sie aussah.

**Theresa bog ab, **und rannte querfeldein durch das Gestrüpp. Sie merkte keinen Schmerz, sie hatte nur Angst. Es fielen wieder Schüsse. Bei jedem Schuss hoffte sie, dass ihre Schwester nicht getroffen wurde. Und sie auch nicht. Sie sprang über den ersten hohen Baumstamm, stolperte über den nächsten. Sie fiel, sie spürte ewig lange, wie sie fiel, aber sie erreichte einfach nicht den Boden. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Hatten die Männer sie schon eingeholt? Töteten sie sie jetzt? Oder war sie bereits tot und durch das Fallen merkte sie es nicht. Es fielen weitere Schüsse. Plötzlich geschah alles wie im Zeitraffer und Theresa lag auf dem Boden. Sie wollte aufstehen, sackte aber wieder ein. Sie versuchte es erneut und war wieder auf den Beinen. Ihre Schwester lief weiter, sie holte sie wieder ein. Sie rannten weiter, hörten nichts außer Schüsse und ihren eigenen Atem. Theresa packte sich an ihren Bauch. Es schmerzte. Trotzdem rannte sie weiter und im Rennen sah sie, dass ihre Hand nicht mehr Hautfarben war. Sie erschrak, konnte aber nicht schreien. Ihre Hand war blutrot und sie schaute hinunter. Sie sah nur Blut, dunkelrot, viel zu viel, so viel hatte sie noch nie gesehen, nicht an ihrem Körper. Theresa schrie innerlich, schaffte es dennoch, weiter zu rennen. Valentina und sie erreichten endlich wieder den Weg, sie duckten sich und hofften, die Männer würden sie nicht entdecken und wo anders suchen. Plötzlich sahen sie etwas, was nicht in die Natur gehörte.

**Theresa schaute auf. **Zwei Männer waren direkt vor ihnen, schauten in die andere Richtung und telefonierten, offensichtlich mit Rend. Theresa dachte nicht nach, sondern riss einfach nur die Pistole aus der Seitentasche des riesigen Mannes, der sich sofort umdrehte. Valentina tat das gleiche mit dem anderen Mann. Sie hielt die Pistole in der Hand, auf den Mann gerichtet. Er schaute sie an und grinste hämisch. „Kleines Gör, gib mir das zurück. Du wirst mich nicht erschießen", sagte der Mann und trat auf Theresa zu. Er nahm sein Messer in die Hand und bevor Theresa noch einmal nachdenken konnte, drückte sie den Abzug, mehrfach. Sie hörte den ohrenbetäubenden Schuss, sah das Blut aus dem Mann spritzen, ihn zu Boden fallen. Valentina hatte das gleiche getan. Sie schauten sich an und rannten. Es blieb ihnen keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was sie soeben getan hatten, sie rannten einfach weiter, um ihr Leben.

**Im weiteren Verlauf **der Flucht, hatten sie beide je einen weiteren Mann erschossen. Aber sie konnten fliehen. Später auf dem Polizeirevier, hatte Theresa das erste Mal darüber nachgedacht, aber sie hatte keine Zeit, sie und ihre Schwester wurden direkt in das Krankenhaus gefahren. Nach der OP wurden sie von mehreren Polizisten befragt, von ihnen rund um die Uhr bewacht. Eine Sozialhelferin und eine Psychologin waren gekommen und hatten sich mit ihnen unterhalten. Theresa hatte noch am selben Tag erfahren, dass ein Mann, den sie erschossen hatte, Familie besaß, eine Frau und zwei Kinder. Er hatte sie ernährt, er hatte sie töten wollen. Theresa hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, um ihre Tat innerlich zu rechtfertigen. Ihrer Schwester war es ähnlich ergangen und an dem Tag hatte Theresa sich geschworen, nie wieder jemanden umzubringen. Vier Jahre lang hatte dieser Schwur gehalten. Auf ihrer ersten Mission, wo sie geschlagen, getreten, angeschossen und misshandelt worden war, hatte sie in Notwehr eine 35-jährige Frau erschossen, die gerade einen Polizisten töten wollte. Sie hatte dem Polizisten das Leben gerettet, aber Theresa konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie abgedrückt hatte. Wie das Blut die Wand beschmiert hatte, dann war sie in Ohnmacht gefallen und im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht. Von dieser ersten Mission hatte sie sich immer noch nicht erholt. Die beiden Geschwister hatten natürlich mit vielen Psychologen gesprochen, aber den größten Trost hatten sie damals in Dean und Paul gefunden. Theresa und Valentina hatten auch viel miteinander geredet, sich versucht, die Schuldgefühle auszureden. Manchmal wachte Valentina noch nachts auf und dachte an die schrecklichen Momente zurück, wo sie aus Notwehr jemanden umgebracht hatte, im Alter von sechs Jahren.

**Das Flugzeug **landete im Flughafen von Shanghai. Valentina und Ari kamen durch die Passkontrolle und holten ihre Koffer ab. Dean und Paul hatten Aris Sachen für ihn in einen Koffer gepackt, da er nicht gefahrlos zum Hotel hatte zurückgehen können. Sie verließen den Flughafen und fuhren zum Hotel, das Janet für sie gebucht hatte. Während des gesamten Aufenthaltes hießen sie Tommy und Lisa DiNeuro. Valentina sprach fließend Italienisch, Ari nicht, aber trotz des italienischen Nachnamens war es auch nicht notwendig. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatten, breitete Valentina eine Karte auf dem Doppelbett aus. Das Hotel war ausgebucht und da Lisa DiNeuro zwanzig Jahre alt war, hatte Janet bei der Zimmerbuchung angegeben, dass die beiden verheiratet waren, was Dean natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. „Hier sind wir", sagte Valentina, halb zu sich selbst und halb zu Ari, der sich neben sie stellte und auf die Karte blickte, und markierte das Hotel mit einem roten Kreis auf der Karte. „Nicht gerade das beste Viertel", bemerkte Ari mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster, sie waren im einundzwanzigsten Stock. „Aber hier sind die Chancen höher, Ling Yang oder irgendwen anderes zu finden", erklärte Valentina. „Sie sind überall in Shanghai, die meisten von ihnen sind schlaue Auftragskiller, sie leben in den besseren Gegenden und arbeiten unauffällig nachts in den schlechteren, um-" „nicht aufzufallen", beendete Ari den Satz. „Du warst hier schon mal, Ari. Was sind die No-go-Areas? Kannst du mir die hier auf der Karte zeigen?" Ari nahm einen Bleistift aus Valentinas Mäppchen und nach kurzem Blick auf die Karte umkreiste er zwei Gebiete. „Wir könnten uns dort umhören", sagte er. „Wir müssen uns an die höhere Schicht halten. Dunkle Gassen bei Nacht, aber auch bekannte Plätze, wo potentielle Ziele der Organisation sein könnten", murmelte Valentina auf die Karte starrend. „Was willst du tun, wenn du jemanden findest, der dazugehört? Valentina?" Valentina schaute weiter auf die Karte, aber Ari packte sie an ihren Armen und drehte sie zu sich hin. Sie war kleiner und schaute auf seine Brust. „Schau mich an, Valentina! Ihr habt das hier alles geplant und Janet weiß, wie störrisch du bist. Aber wenn du deine Schwester finden und wieder hier heraus bringen willst, solltest du zuerst keine Verdächtigen töten und zweitens so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich erregen, weil du im Urlaub bist und dich mit einem gefälschten Pass in einem Land, wofür du kein Visa hast, aufhältst. Wenn man dich hierbei erwischt, egal, wie es enden wird, wird man dich mehr als nur feuern. Glaub mir, du verschwendest nur deine Fähigkeiten." „Du weißt, worüber du redest?", Valentina schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie erkannte keine Reaktion. Beim Mossad und bei seinem Vater hatte er gelernt, perfekt zu lügen und perfekt keine Emotionen zu zeigen. „Es ist sechs Uhr morgens, vielleicht sollten wir erst eine Runde schlafen", wich er der Frage aus und ging zu seinem Koffer. „Ich dusche zuerst", sagte Valentina, sie starrte die Wand an, vor der Ari soeben noch gestanden hatte.

**Theresa **hörte Cheng nicht mehr zu. Sie war in ihren Gedanken versunken, darauf bedacht, so zu tun, als ob sie ihm zuhörte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit war Cheng fertig und Ling kam wieder herein. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte auf Chinesisch, so leise, dass Theresa nichts verstehen konnte. Ling setzte sich auf den Tisch vor der Couch. Sie lächelte. Sie ist weitaus sympathischer als Cheng, dachte Theresa. Auch wenn sie mich umbringen will. „Ich habe mir alles per Videokamera angesehen", erklärte sie. „Was für eine Überraschung", bemerkte Theresa sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast ihm nicht zugehört. Du hast nachgedacht. In all den Jahren als Agent ist es klar, dass es Momente gibt, in denen du in Lebensgefahr bist." „Ich habe nicht über meine Zeit als Agentin nachgedacht", fuhr Theresa sie scharf an. „Aha. Dir ist etwas vor deiner Zeit beim MI5 oder FBI widerfahren. Wie interessant", Ling spielte mit ihr, das wusste sie. Theresa verfluchte sich, sie hätte so etwas nicht erwähnen sollen.

**„Ich möchte **dir jemanden vorstellen, Theresa. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich stark genug, um aufzustehen. Ich möchte dir meinen Vorgesetzten Meng Long vorstellen. Er möchte dich kennenlernen und dir ein paar Fragen über den MI5 und den FBI stellen, bevor du stirbst. Da du sowieso getötet wirst, sollte es dir nichts ausmachen, ein paar Top Secret Informationen preiszugeben, oder?" Ling lächelte, Theresa wusste, dass sie versuchte, freundlich und sympathisch zu wirken. Leider gelang ihr das auch.

**Ling nahm **ihren Revolver aus der Schreibtischschublade und zeigte mit ihm auf Theresa. Sie stand auf und ging vor Ling her. Sie traute ihr anscheinend nicht, auch wenn es für Theresa zwecklos wäre, sich zu wehren. Ling führte sie aus dem Büro hinaus in einen Flur. Sie liefen durch mehrere Flure und kamen zu einem Treppenhaus. Ihnen kamen paar Mal andere Menschen entgegen, die Ling grüßten und Theresa ignorierten. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster konnte Theresa erkennen, dass sie irgendwo in einem heruntergekommenen Viertels einer großen chinesischen Stadt war. Sie gingen mehrere Treppen hinunter und kamen in ein Untergeschoss. Vor einer Tür zeigte Ling ihr an, stehen zu bleiben und sie klopfte an. „英寸", antwortete eine männliche Stimme.

**Sie öffnete die Tür **und sie kamen in einen alten, ziemlich heruntergekommenen kleinen Raum, wo ein Mann sie schon erwartete. Er war groß, ziemlich muskulös, hatte schwarze Haare wie der Großteil der chinesischen Bevölkerung und Theresa schätzte ihn auf neunundzwanzig oder dreißig. Er lächelte nicht und wies Theresa an, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Ling setzte sich neben sie und er gegenüber von ihnen. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte er auf Englisch. „Meng Long Song, Lings Vorgesetzter?", fragte Theresa vorsichtig auf Chinesisch. „Das ist richtig", antwortete er. „Seit dem Tod meines Vaters und meines Bruders bin ich der neue Kopf der 心臟的女兒."

**Er **nahm ein Messer aus seiner Jackentasche und drehte es in seinen Fingern. „Ling hat mir über dir erzählt. Sie hat dir von ihrem Plan erzählt?" Theresa nickte. „Du arbeitest für FBI und MI5. Zwei Geheimdienste, Feinde nicht nur von meiner kleinen Organisation und mir, sondern auch von der chinesischen Regierung. Und die wären mir einiges schuldig, wenn ich ihnen Geheimnisse verraten würde. Und die möchte ich gerne wissen, wir haben schließlich nicht jeden Tag Agenten von der Supermacht USA und von dem bekanntesten Secret Service aus Europa. Du hast Zugang zu Informationen die von deiner Regierung als Top Secret eingestuft wurden." „Ich habe nur kurz für den MI5 gearbeitet und das nicht offiziell. Ich habe keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen geheimen Informationen", sagte Theresa bestimmt. „Weißt du, dass du es wirklich als Ehre betrachten solltest, mit mir persönlich zu reden? Ich kenne eine Menge Leute, die allzu gerne wollen, dass ich ihnen zuhöre. Du arbeitest seit fast sechs Jahren für den FBI." Er machte den Bildschirm des Computers an seinem Schreibtisch an. Theresa und Ling saßen vor dem Schreibtisch und konnten nicht sehen, was er tat. „Rutscht herüber", meinte er. Sie beide setzten sich hinter ihn. Ling behielt ihre Waffe auf ihrem Schoss. Meng Long öffnete eine Website, die Theresa nur allzu bekannt vorkam.

**„Diese Seite **kennst du wahrscheinlich", sagte Meng Long. „Meine besten Hacker haben diese Website gefunden, nur leider fehlt mir ein Passwort. Du brauchst deins bald nicht mehr, würdest du es mir geben?" „Nein", antwortete Theresa trocken. Meng Long stand auf, nahm Theresa an ihrem Arm und zog sie zu einem Tisch, der etwas weiter weg stand. Er war absenkbar auf einer Seite und er schubste Theresa darauf. „Leg dich hin", sagte er harsch. Er nahm ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke und band sie am Tisch fest. Ling war auch aufgestanden und stellte sich auf Theresa Seite. Ihren Revolver hatte sie in ihr Halfter gesteckt und sie verschränkte ihre Arme. Meng Long nahm einen schwarzen Sack aus Stoff und zog ihn über Theresas Kopf. „Ich habe Asthma!", sagte sie. „Meinst du, das interessiert mich?", fragte Meng Long. „Wo ist dein Inhalator?", fragte Ling und trat vor. „In meiner linken Hosentasche", antwortete Theresa. Ling griff in ihre Tasche und nahm ihn heraus. Meng Long nahm einen Eimer, der neben dem Tisch lag und mit Wasser gefüllt war. Mit einem Mechanismus senkte er den Tisch, sodass Theresas Kopf jetzt tiefer lag, als der Rest ihres Körpers.

**„Was wollen sie wissen?", fragte Theresa. **„Ich erzähle ihnen alles", rief sie in Panik. Sie wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Es hieß Waterboarding und war eine Foltermethode, die gerne von der CIA verwendet wurde. Theresa hatte einmal mit angesehen, wie ein Serienmörder von der CIA watergeboardet wurde und nach weniger als fünf Sekunden seine schrecklichsten Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert hatte. Beim Waterboarding wurden Nase und Mund mit einem Tuch bedeckt und der Kopf lag niedriger als der Rest des Körpers. Dann wurde Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet und man bekam das Gefühl, zu ertrinken. Die Körperstellung verhinderte, das Wasser in die Lungen lief, aber trotzdem machte sich der Würgereflex bemerkbar. „Zu spät", sagte Meng Long. Theresa konnte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen. Ling stand teilnahmelos dabei und begutachtete Theresas Inhalator. Sie fragte sich, warum sie ihn ihr noch nicht abgenommen hatte. Sie schaute auf, als Meng Long den Eimer über Theresas Gesicht hielt.

**„Woher weißt du eigentlich, **dass Theresa irgendwo in Shanghai sein muss?", fragte Ari Valentina, als sie gemeinsam durch die nächtliche Stadt liefen. „Es ist logisch für sie, nach China zurückzukehren." „Warum Shanghai?" „Das Hauptquartier des Kartells. Hier hat sie alle Unterstützung, die sie braucht." „Und es ist einfach zu finden. Valentina, wieso schaust du die ganze Zeit auf dein Handy?" Valentina schaute auf und steckte ihr Handy weg. „Da entlang", sagte sie, ohne auf Aris Frage einzugehen. Plötzlich presste Ari sie gegen die Wand. Sie wehrte sich, aber er ließ nicht locker. „Ich dachte, wir sollten zusammen arbeiten. Du verschweigst mir etwas, Valentina!" „Nein", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand und fand eine angenehmere Stehposition. Ari fühlte in ihrer Jeanstasche, nicht ohne ein wenig zu mittig zu kommen. „Es ist in der rechten!", sagte Valentina. Ari holte ihr Handy heraus und öffnete das Klapphandy. Er blickte auf den Display und schaute sie wieder an: „Eine Ortung? Du weißt ganz genau, wo Theresa ist! Die haben ihr wahrscheinlich das Handy abgenommen und weggeschmissen. Du jagst ihrem Geist hinterher." „Das ist nicht das Signal ihres Handys. Lass mich los, du Idiot", sagte sie verärgert. „Das letzte habe ich überhört", sagte Ari und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Danke", sagte Valentina und nahm Ari das Handy wieder aus der Hand. „Das ist ein GPS-Chip, der in ihren Asthmainhalator eingebaut ist", erklärte sie. „Der FBI nutzt also die Krankheiten ihrer Agenten aus", stellte er fest. „Zum positiven, wie man hier sieht." Sie gingen schweigend weiter.

**Der schwarze **Sack lag neben Theresa, sie lag wieder waagerecht, ihre Fesseln hatte Ling ihr gelöst. Sie saß bei ihr auf dem Tisch und schaute sie an. „Wie hat sich das angefühlt?", fragte Meng Long, jetzt lächelte er. Er stand hinter Ling und schaute ohne jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck Theresa an. Diese japste immer noch nach Luft. Sie hatte ihren Inhalator in ihrer linken Hand und ihn schon drei Mal benutzt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte soeben gedacht, sie wäre gestorben. Für ein paar Sekunden war sie bewusstlos gewesen. Das kam in ihre Liste der schlimmsten Erfahrungen ihres Lebens. Diese Liste wird bald enden, dachte sie müde. Sie war jetzt am Rande ihrer Kräfte, sie hätte nicht gedacht, wie erschöpfend das war. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. Zu Valentina und Paul.

**Meng Long **stand auf und kehrte kurz darauf mit seinem Laptop zurück. „Ich stelle dir noch ein Mal die Frage, ich bin auf der FBI-Site. Wie lautet dein Passwort?" „Können sie sich das nicht denken?", fragte Theresa. Sie schaute ihn nicht an, er machte ihr Angst. „Versuch es mal mit Valentina oder Paul", meinte Ling. „Wofür habe ich sie jetzt gefoltert? Damit sie mich weiter raten lässt?", entgegnete Meng Long wütend. Er gab Ling den Laptop und ging zu Theresa. Er beugte sich über sie und fasste mit der rechten Hand an ihren Hals. Während er langsam zudrückte, sagte er: „Entweder du erzählst mir jetzt dein Passwort oder ich zeige dir noch ein paar weitere hübsche Foltermethoden, meine Liebe!" Theresa röchelte nach Luft, sie glaubte, fast zu ersticken. Sie würgte unverständliche Worte hervor. Meng Long ließ sie los und Theresa hustete, setzte sich auf. Ling reichte ihr den Inhalator. Nachdem es wieder ging, sagte sie: „04052001." „Was war an dem Tag?", fragte Ling, während Meng Long die Zahlen eintippte. Theresa sagte nichts. „Antworte ihr", fuhr er sie harsch an, als er enter drückte. „Es funktioniert nicht", stellte er zwei Sekunden später fest. „Wahrscheinlich haben die den Zugriff schon gesperrt. Ich habe keinen Zugriff mehr auf irgendwelche Top Secret Informationen." „Am 7.4.2001wurdest du in das Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen", erinnerte sich Ling. „Am 5.4. wurdest du anscheinend von Rend Burnies Leuten verfolgt, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie. Theresa nickte nur. Meng Long seufzte. „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du wirst mir entweder ein funktionierendes Passwort sagen oder diese Website hier hacken.

**„Weder noch", antwortete sie. **„Weißt du, ich kenne noch viel mehr Methoden. Fangen wir an, deine Fingernägel abzuziehen. Komm her!" Sofort setzte Theresa sich auf und wich ein wenig zurück. Meng Long stellte sich vor sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er erwischte sie und hielt Theresa, die sich stark wehrte, mit der anderen fest. „Ling, würdest du so freundlich sein?", sagte er und nickte zu einem Tisch an der Wand, auf dem Theresa von hier aus nur ein paar Sachen liegen sah, die sie nicht erkannte. Klar zu erkennen waren Messer und ein paar Instrumente, die schlecht zu beschreiben waren und nicht sehr große Hoffnung versprachen. Ling stand auf und ging zum Tisch. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und nahm eines der Metallgeräte auf. Als sie näher kam und es Meng Long war, erkannte Theresa eine simple Pinzette. Er hielt es vor ihr Gesicht und lächelte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

**„Welchen Benutzernamen **haben sie verwendet?", fragte Theresa, offensichtlich der Panik verfallen. „Theresa Riddle", sagte er überrascht. „Irgendeinen Zweitnamen, von dem ich wissen sollte?" „Du musst Annika Palmer angeben, Long!", sagte Ling stöhnend. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt?", fuhr er sie an. „Ich dachte das wüsstest du, ich hab dir alles nötige über sie erzählt." Sie blieb ruhig. Er tippte seine neuen Informationen in den Laptop ein und lächelte. „Sie gehört ganz dir, Ling", sagte er, küsste sie auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Raum, seinen Laptop in der Hand. Ling drehte sich zu Theresa um. „Jetzt bleiben nur noch wir beide." Sie setzte sich auf die Kante des Foltertisches. „Irgendetwas was ich noch unbedingt an dir ausprobieren soll?", fragte sie und zeigte mit ihrer Hand schweifend zu den Folterinstrumenten, die überall im Raum verteilt lagen. Theresa reagierte nicht. „Nein? Na gut. Aber du weißt, dass ich dir den Tod nicht so einfach mache", Ling lächelte sie an. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen versprach Wahnsinn.

**„Verdammt", fluchte Valentina auf Deutsch.** „Was? Hast du ihren Inhalator gefunden?", fragte Ari. „Nur den GPS-Chip", sagte sie und hob ihn auf. „Wenigstens bedeutet das, das wenn sie einen Anfall hat, nicht daran sterben wird." „Ist das bei euch wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er, sie ging weiter und ignorierte ihn. „Valentina, ich habe dich etwas gefragt?" Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn an. „Du bist genauso störrisch wie deine Schwester", sagte Ari und ging weiter. Sie lief neben ihm her. „Beim MI5 vor elf Jahren hat man uns trainiert, sodass wir unseren Inhalator kaum brauchen. Nur in Extremfällen bekommen wir noch Asthmaanfälle." „Wann?" „Unter extremen Stress, wenn unser Leben bedroht wird, meistens, und wenn wir nicht genug frische Luft zum Atmen bekommen." „Was ist mit Lagerfeuern?", fragte Ari. „Die sind an der freien Luft. Aber in geschlossenen Räumen, oder wenn es irgendwo brennt, mit viel Rauchentwicklung." Valentina schaute weiter nach vorne. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie hingingen. „Wie haben sie euch das abtrainiert?", fragte Ari besorgt. Er hatte von Theresa schon vieles erfahren, wie die beiden von den Geheimdiensten misshandelt wurden, da sie Kinder waren. „Uns in Situationen gebracht und uns keine Hilfe gegeben", antwortete Valentina knapp. Sie wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen. „Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte sie. „Lass uns ins Hotel zurück, Valentina." „Ich kann nicht", antwortete sie, als ihr Handy klingelte. „Janet", sagte sie und zeigte Ari an, ruhig zu sein.

**Man hatte Theresa **in eine kleine Zelle geworfen, unterirdisch, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, es gab keine Fenster, eine Stahltür. Die Zelle war zwei Mal drei Meter groß, ein Bett gab es, sonst nichts. Theresa legte sich hin und dachte nach. Sie hatte keine Chance zu fliehen und sie hatte es auch nicht versucht, seit Ling sie gefangen genommen hatte. Sie war demotiviert. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, zu kämpfen.

**Ling kehrte** in ihr Büro zurück. Sie war erstaunt, Meng Long an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend aufzufinden. „Setz dich", sagte er und zeigte auf den Stuhl gegenüber vom Tisch. Ling setzte sich. Als Meng Long nichts sagte, fragte sie: „Ist es dir gelungen, in die Website einzudringen?" Er nickte. „Die Informationen sind viel wert. Ich habe vor zwei Wochen auch schon einen Käufer gefunden und er ist noch interessiert." Er klappte den Laptop zu. „Und nun zu dir. Wie willst du vorgehen?" „Ich habe den Luftraum überwacht." „Wie es deine Aufgabe ist", unterbrach sie Meng Long. „Und mir ist etwas aufgefallen", fuhr sie unbekümmert fort. „Es ist auf meinem Computer." „Wo?", er holte ihren Computer aus dem Stand-by Modus und öffnete den Desktop. Sie stand auf. „Sag es mir einfach!" Sie setzte sich wieder und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. „Eigene Dateien, Dokumente, Auffälligkeiten, Juli 2012, gefälschte Pässe. Die zwei Bilddateien heißen Tommy DiNeuro und Lisa DiNeuro." Die Pässe mit Valentinas und Aris Passbildern erschienen auf dem Desktop. Meng Long schaute Ling überrascht an. „Es gibt noch eine Textdatei", sagte sie. „Tommy und Lisa werden heute Morgen auf dem Flugplatz in Shanghai landen. Ihre ‚Rettungsmission' für Theresa wurde von keinem Geheimdienst offiziell erlaubt." Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sagte sie: „Es gibt auch soweit ich weiß keine inoffizielle Einigung. Ari ist wieder auf der Flucht wegen versuchten Mordes und Valentina hat Urlaub. Sie sind auf eigene Faust hier. Jedoch glaube ich, dass im FBI ein paar Leute über ihr Vorhaben Bescheid wissen." „Was hast du vor?", fragte er. „Gar nichts", sagte sie schlicht und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich werde sie überwachen lassen. Sie könnten nützlich sein, es laufen uns nicht jeden Tag Agenten und Ex-Agenten verschiedener Geheimdienste über den Weg", sagte Meng Long und stand auf. „Wann wirst du Theresa töten?" „Ich lasse Valentina ankommen. Bald", sagte sie und schaute ihn an. Er lächelte. Das tat er nur sehr selten und bedeutete meist etwas sehr gutes für einige Menschen und etwas noch viel schlechteres für andere.

**Sie waren wieder im **Hotel. Valentina und Ari lagen im selben Bett. Sie beide lasen noch, aber Valentina konnte sich nicht so richtig konzentrieren. Schließlich legte sie das Buch auf den Nachttisch, schaltete ihre Lampe aus und legte sich auf die Seite. Ari lächelte sie an. „Dann mach ich auch mal Schluss für heute", sagte er und machte sein Licht aus, legte sich neben sie. „Vermisst du sie?", fragte Valentina. „Ich hab sie geliebt", antwortete er ehrlich. „Wir werden sie finden, Valentina", flüsterte er und streichelte ihren Arm. Er rückte näher zu ihr, aber sie wich nicht. Er umarmte sie schließlich und fünf Minuten später lagen sie nicht mehr nebeneinander, sondern übereinander.

**Zwanzig Meter weiter **in einem Gebäude gegenüber saß Bo Guan und beobachtete die Beiden mit einem Fernglas. Er wählte Lings Nummer. Sie nahm an. „Die beiden scheinen nicht die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, wo deine Geisel ist. Sie scheinen andere Prioritäten gesetzt zu haben." Es war Donnerstagmorgen.

**Ling legte auf. **Sie öffnete die Tür zu Theresas Zelle. Sie schloss sie hinter sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Theresa schien zu schlafen. Ling betrachtete sie. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich bildhübsch war. Eine Verschwendung, dachte Ling. Sie wendete das Messer in ihrer Hand.

**Valentina und Ari **hatten sich wieder angezogen. Sie war im Bad. Ari saß auf dem Bett und starrte nach draußen in die hellbeleuchtete Nacht. Es war laut, die Wände waren nicht isoliert. Irgendwo fuhr ein Krankenwagen entlang. Er wunderte sich, wo Valentina blieb, aber er verstand, dass sie ein paar Minuten sich brauchte. Er liebte Theresa und hatte gerade mit ihrer Schwester geschlafen, sie dachte vermutlich gerade über das gleiche nach. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ari sprang auf und sah, wie Valentina aus dem Bad kam. „Eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte?", fragte er. Valentina schüttelte den Kopf. Er nahm seine Pistole aus der Nachttischschublade. Und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und schaute direkt in den Lauf eines Revolvers. „Tür auf, Waffen weg, Hände auf den Kopf und auf den Boden legen", sagte der Mann vor der Tür. Ari drehte sich um, sie nickte ihm zu. Er legte die Pistole vor seine Füße und trat zurück neben Valentina. Der Mann kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Auf den Boden und die Hände hinter den Kopf", wiederholte er. Die Beiden taten wie befohlen. Valentina schaute auf, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Ohne sich umzudrehen öffnete der Mann und drei weitere Chinesen traten ein. „Fesselt sie", sagte einer von ihnen und die anderen drei machten, was er ihnen befahl. „Bringt sie runter." Valentinas Augen waren verbunden und einer der Männer rammte ihr eine Pistole in den Rücken. „Lauf", sagte er und nahm grob ihren Arm, um ihr den Weg zu zeigen. Mit einem Lastenaufzug fuhren sie in das Erdgeschoss. Valentina wusste, dass es nichts brachte, zu schreien. Ari dachte wohl dasselbe. Schließlich kamen sie nach draußen auf einen Parkplatz, wo ein Auto wartete. Valentina wurde hinein geschubst und auf die Rückbank gepresst. Sie spürte den Lauf einer Pistole zwischen ihren Brüsten. „Keine hektischen Bewegungen, oder ich drücke ab", sagte eine Stimme. Das Auto fuhr los und Valentina hatte schnell die Orientierung verloren. Sie vermutete, dass Ari in eine anderes Auto gebracht wurde. Nach einer Ewigkeit hielt das Auto endlich an. Der Verkehr war ruhiger und es war auch nicht mehr so hell. „Aussteigen", befahl eine andere Stimme, die gerade die Autotür geöffnet hatte. Sie wurde aus dem Auto geschubst, aber ihr Sturz wurde aufgefangen. Man schubste sie weiter und führte sie schließlich in ein Gebäude. Valentina hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war oder wo sie hingeführt wurde. Irgendwann wurde sie auf den Boden geschubst und ihre Füße gefesselt. Dann wurde es dunkel und still. Eine Tür schlug zu. „Ari?", fragte sie in die Leere des Raumes. „Valentina? Wo bist du?", antwortete eine vertraute Stimme. „Hier", sagte sie und rutschte über den Boden in die Richtung, von wo sie Aris Stimme vernommen hatte. Schließlich berührten sie sich. „Kannst du mir die Augenbinde abnehmen?", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf neben seine gefesselten Hände. Nach einer kleinen Weile hatte sie ihre Augen frei, sah aber trotz der Dunkelheit immer noch nichts. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt nicht mehr das dunkle Gefühl, komplett hilflos zu sein und befreite Ari von seiner Augenbinde. „Wo sind wir?", fragte er schließlich. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie. Es war stockduster um sie herum.

**„Wach auf", **Ling rüttelte sacht an Theresas Arm. Wenn sie sie so ansah, fürchtete sie, dass sie jede Sekunde wie Glas zerbrechen könnte. Theresa öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sie schaute auf das Messer in Ling's Hand. „Ich möchte dich ein wenig hübsch machen", antwortete diese mit einem Lächeln und wendete das Messer in ihrer Hand. „Steh auf", sagte sie und führte Theresa in einen Flur. Draußen sah sie Regentropfen, die gegen das Glas tropften. Der Sonnenaufgang kündigte sich an. Aber noch war es Nacht.

**Ich bezweifel, dass jemand bis hier hin gekommen ist, ohne zu überspringen. Bitte schreibt mir ein Review :)**


	10. 210 Die Vereinigung der Schwestern

Kapitel 10 (Die Vereinigung der Schwestern)

**Es war dunkel. **Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Mit einem Mal wurde es hell. Valentina blinzelte. Langsam formten sich die verschwommen Pixel in ein Bild um. Sie sah drei Personen. Die Tür war wieder zu. Eine lag auf dem Boden. Valentina erkannte sie als ihre Schwester. Sie rührte sich nicht. Valentina schaute auf und sah, wie Ling sie beobachtete. Meng Long stand neben ihr.

**James Raven hatte Feierabend. **Es war Donnerstagabend um halb zehn. Es war viel zu spät, um jetzt noch im Büro zu sein. Aber er hatte viel Arbeit zu tun. Den Rest verschob er jedoch auf morgen. Er nahm seinen Mantel in die Hand und schaltete das Licht aus. Er ging zum Aufzug und drückte auf den runden Button mit dem Pfeil nach unten. Für heute war er fertig. Mit der Arbeit, mit sich und der Welt. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich, aber gerade, als er einsteigen wollte, hörte er seinen Namen und drehte sich um. Sandra war offensichtlich gerannt. Sie hatte rote Augen und sah aus, als hätte sie gerade eben geweint. „Was ist los, Sandra?" Ohne ein Wort drückte sie ihm einen braunen Umschlag in die Hand. Er drehte ihn. Er war bereits geöffnet und an Sandras Büroadresse adressiert. Er griff hinein und holte drei Fotos und ein paar Papiere heraus. Zunächst sah er sich die Fotos an und erschrak. Alle drei Fotos zeigten dasselbe Motiv, aus drei verschiedenen Blickwinkeln fotografiert: Theresa, auf dem Boden liegend, blutüberströmt, die Leblosigkeit war zu sehen, obwohl es nur ein Foto war. „Oh mein Gott", murmelte er, als er die Fotos nacheinander durchsah. „Oh mein Gott", wiederholte er. „Komm mit Sandra", sagte er. Sein Feierabend war vergessen. Sie folgte ihm in sein Büro.

**„Setzen sie sich", **sagte er. Sie setzte sich auf die kleine Couch und er sich neben sie. Er legte die Fotos und den Din B4-Umschlag auf den kleinen Tisch und schaute sich die Papiere an. Der erste Brief war ein Bericht über Theresas Verletzungen, Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken. Er war von einem chinesischen Krankenhaus gedruckt worden. „Sind die echt?", fragte er. „Ich habe dort angerufen. Theresa wurde heute Morgen eingeliefert. Sie wurde nach einem anonymen Notruf in Shanghai gefunden. Sie starb im Krankenhaus." Er nahm das nächste Papier. Die Papiere waren auf Englisch. Es war der Obduktionsbericht, Todesursache war ein Genickbruch, der durch Gewalteinwirkung hervorgerufen wurde. Vermutlich durch einen Schlag auf den Nacken. Ebenfalls aufgeführt waren die starken inneren und äußeren Blutungen. Die nächsten zwei Blätter enthielten Beweise zur Identifizierung des Körpers. Die Befunde eines DNA-Tests und eines Gebissabgleichs. Ohne Zweifel war die Leiche Theresa Riddle. „Sind die echt?", fragte er und schaute noch einmal auf den Umschlag. Kein Absender, die Adresse war mit Computer aufgedruckt worden. „Ich vermute, dass die Papiere vom Krankenhaus selbst stammen, aber die Fotos von ihrem Mörder gemacht wurden. Er hat vermutlich auch die Obduktion veranlasst. Die chinesischen Behörden waren nicht sehr kooperativ. Ich habe außerdem von ihnen verlangt, dass sie uns ihren Körper schicken." „Werden sie es tun?", fragte James gedankenversunken und starrte ein Foto nach dem anderen an. Es sah ziemlich echt aus. „Ja. Sie schicken uns schon am Montag ihren Leichnam. Wir sollten die Identität noch einmal überprüfen lassen." „Sandra, es gibt keinen Zweifel. Das ist Theresa." „Da gibt es noch etwas. Der FBI hat eine Vermutung, wer die Mörderin sein könnte. Ling Yang hatte Gelegenheit und Motiv." „Bringen sie die Sachen ins Labor. Lassen sie sie auf Fingerabdrücke und DNA untersuchen", sagte James, ohne darauf einzugehen. Sandra nickte und stand auf. James ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte eine Flasche aus der Schreibtischschublade. Wenn es Momente gab, in denen man sich im Büro betrinken sollte, dann war dies so einer.

**Janet starrte **auf den Bildschirm in ihrem Büro. Sie klickte mit dem Pointer vorwärts und sprang zwischen den drei Bildern hin und her. Die Berichte hielt sie in ihrer Hand, Kopien des MI5, sie hatte sie viermal durchgelesen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihre Mission war fehlgeschlagen. Valentina und Ari gingen beide nicht an ihr Handy, von allen drei fehlte jegliche Spur. Theresa war jetzt angeblich aufgetaucht. Bald würde die Rettungsmission auffliegen und Janet gefeuert werden. Sie hatte es erlaubt, vorgeschlagen, mitgeholfen. Dean und Paul taten ihr Leid. Die beiden waren erst neunzehn, hatten gerade ihre Freundinnen verloren und einen Rausschmiss beim FBI riskiert. Monica und Sharon waren auch in beides verwickelt. Janet hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es am Whiskey oder an den schrecklichen Bildern auf ihrem Plasmabildschirm lag oder auch an den vielen schlaflosen Nächten. Ihre Augen waren rot und nass, sie hatte geweint, versucht sich zu betrinken, war gescheitert und nur ein wenig beschwipst, noch fähig, klar zu denken. Klar denken konnte sie jetzt aber nicht. Sie fragte sich, ob die Fotos echt waren, was mit Valentina und Ari geschehen war. Was mit ihnen hier geschehen würde. Valentina wird nicht aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen, dachte sie sich. Wie erkläre ich das Burton? Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie sie gefeuert wurde. Sie sah schon Burton sie anschreien, danach ruhiger werdend und es ihr sagend.

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür **riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Herein", sagte sie und schaltete im selben Moment den Bildschirm aus. Luke kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Komme ich ungelegen?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf die geöffnete, halb leere Whiskeyflasche auf Janets Schreibtisch. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an ihren Bürotisch. „Nein, nein. Was gibt es, Luke?", fragte sie, schraubte die Flasche zu und legte sie wieder in die Schublade. Sie trank das halb volle Glas aus und stellte es beiseite. Mit ihren roten, verweinten Augen schaute sich Luke an und versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie mochte Luke, er war ihr Senior Agent und hatte das Team geleitet, als Gibson im Probe-Ruhestand gewesen war. „Was ist los, Janet?", fragte er und stellte sich vor ihren Schreibtisch. Janet machte den Fernseher wieder mit ihrer Fernbedienung an und kam um den Tisch herum. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien Theresas Bild, ein Körper reglos am Boden liegend. Janet hatte Valentina, die Thomson-Brüder und Monica und Sharon schon informiert, niemanden sonst. „Ist das…Valentina oder Theresa?", stotterte er unglaubwürdig. „Theresa. Das Bild kommt aus einer anonymen Quelle und wurde gestern Nacht dem MI5 zugesandt. Ich habe Kopien bekommen, auch von einem Krankenhaus- und Autopsiebericht aus China. Sie schicken den Briten am Montag ihre Leiche. Die werden sie erneut obduzieren, Identität und Todesursache feststellen." „Oh mein Gott", murmelte Luke.

**Es war ein **veregneter Montag und drückte bestens die Stimmung von James Raven aus. Nicht dass es in London selten regnen würde und Regen am Anfang der Woche war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es plästerte nicht, nur der nasse Regen klatschte gegen die Scheiben und es entstand das typische Regengeräusch. Es war morgen. Sandra Cassidy kam in sein Büro. In den letzten zwei Monaten war sie öfter hier gewesen als in den vergangenen zwei Jahren. „Es gibt ein Problem", sagte sie, ohne ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Den gab es sowieso nicht. „Das ist was Neues. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten vertrage", sagte er mürrisch. „Schießen sie los." Sandra holte tief Luft. „Ich komme gerade aus der chinesischen Botschaft." „Die haben keine Leiche?", vermutete James. „Doch, aber sie erlauben uns nicht, den Sarg zu öffnen." „Die haben nichts von einem Sarg gesagt. Und wir auch nicht." „Ich weiß. Aber nach der Autopsie haben sie sie direkt in einem Sarg nach Großbritannien gesandt." „Dann öffnen sie ihn ohne Einwilligung." „Das habe ich auch vorgehabt. Aber die Chinesen haben etwas dagegen. Sie meinen, wir würden denken, sie hätten bei der Autopsie geschlampt. Sie wollen dabei sein, wenn der Sarg ins Grab gelassen wird. Sie haben uns Vertreter geschickt, die den Sarg Tag und Nacht beobachten. Da sie die Leiche gefunden haben, meinen sie, wir hätten nichts damit zu tun." „Verdammt, es ist unsere Agentin!", schrie James. Er fasste sich wieder. „Ich habe die Beerdigung für Mittwoch geplant. Ich möchte Theresa hier in England begraben lassen, hier hat sie sich mehr zu Hause gefühlt als in Amerika. Ich habe mit Paul geredet, er hat mir zugestimmt, sie hier zu beerdigen. Dean und Paul werden beide kommen. Ihr Flieger landet um vier Uhr Mittwochnacht. Sie haben keinen früheren Flug mehr bekommen." „Planst du auch zu gehen?", fragte Sandra. „Natürlich." Plötzlich hörten sie einen dumpfen Schlag und duckten sich instinktiv. „Was war das?", fragte sie erschrocken. „Keine Ahnung." Sie warteten einen Augenblick. Er schaute auf. Im Fenster war ein Riss entstanden. „Jemand hat versucht, dich zu erschießen", murmelte Sandra. „Oder dich." James setzte sich wieder auf. „Warum-" Sandra stellte sich wieder hin. „Das Glas ist kugelsicher", erklärte er. „Wer auch immer das war, er wird es jetzt nicht noch einmal versuchen."

**Das hatte sie auch nicht vor. **Ling baute das Gewehr wieder ab. Die Patronenhülse ließ sie in ihre Jackentasche fallen.

**„Hast du eine **Ahnung, wer das war?", fragte Sandra. „Nein." „Beunruhigt dich so etwas nicht?" „Es bedeutet nur, dass ich meinen Job richtig mache." Er stand auf. „Ich finde jetzt heraus, wer das war. Oder ich finde heraus, wer das herausfinden soll." „James, wenn du auf Theresas Beerdigung gehst, sollte ich mich ein wenig um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kümmern. Dort hast du kein kugelsicheres Glas, das dich schützen kann." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ James sein Büro und ließ Sandra alleine zurück. Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Weit und breit nur Hochhäuser und keine Menschenseele war auf einem Dach zu sehen. Sie schaute das Glas an. Der Schuss war von ungefähr der gleichen Höhe gekommen.

**Dienstagabend **machte James das Licht schon um halb acht in seinem Büro aus. Er nahm den Aufzug, fuhr aber nicht in das Erdgeschoss, sondern in den Keller. Er sah das Schild und folgte dem Pfeil in Richtung Autopsie. „Sie ist schon weg", sagte der Pathologe, als er eintrat. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich wegen ihr komme?" „Hier gibt es keine andere Leiche, die dich interessieren könnte. Die Chinesen haben sie vor einer Stunde abgeholt. Ich habe das Sarginnere nicht gesehen. Meinst du, sie ist da nicht drin?" „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete James. „Warum sonst sollten sie uns nicht den Inhalt zeigen." „James, ich bin seit vierundzwanzig Jahren hier Pathologe. Ich habe mir die Bilder angeschaut. Aufgrund der Platzierung der Wunden und der Tiefe muss Theresa auf jeden Fall verblutet sein. Natürlich könnte das per Computer nachbearbeitet worden sein, aber es besteht kein Zweifel, James: Theresa Riddle ist tot." „Dafür gibt es keine Beweise!", entgegnete James und stürmte wieder aus der Autopsie. Er wollte sich betrinken, brauchte aber einen klaren Kopf für die Beerdigung morgen. Der Pathologe seufzte und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Die Chinesen waren wirklich unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen.


	11. 211 Der Tag der Rache

**Janet = Jenny (NCIS)**

Kapitel 11 (Der Tag der Rache)

**Diesmal regnete es nicht. **Ganz im Gegenteil. Nach einem anfänglichen Regenschauer am Morgen hatte sich der Himmel aufgehellt. Die Sonne hatte den Regen wegetrocknet und schien jetzt auf die sonst so verregnete und neblige Stadt. Die Touristen freute das, die kleine Trauermenge eher weniger. Dean und Paul standen beinander. Janet neben ihnen. Sie hatte sich extra einen Tag freigenommen. Sie hatte noch niemandem erzählt, was mit Valentina war. Sie und Ari waren noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Valentinas Urlaub war morgen zu Ende. Dean und Paul traten vor, schmissen jeweils eine schwarzblütige Rose auf den Sarg, der mit eine britischen Flagge zugedeckt war. Theresa war zwar deutsche, aber sie hatte sich mehr britisch als jedem anderen Land verbunden gefühlt. Die beiden Zwillingsbrüder traten wieder zurück.

**Der Pastor **fuhr mit seiner Rede fort. James Raven schaute sich um. Die Zwillinge weinten. Janet weinte. Sandra weinte. Ihm floss eine stille Träne über die Wange. Ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Ihm war es egal, er wischte sie nicht ab. Überall auf dem Friedhof waren Wachen postiert. Als Trauernde, als fremde Friedhofsbesucher, als Touristen. Die Sicherheitsleute achteten insbesondere auf Dean, Paul und James Raven. Alle drei trugen schusssichere Westen, Sandra Cassidy und Janet ebenfalls. Es wehte kein Wind, es regnete nicht, es schien die Sonne. Normalerweise wäre das hier ein perfekter Tag, dachte Paul. Ich würde mit Theresa joggen gehen oder wir schauen uns den Sonnenuntergang zusammen an. Er dachte an die gemeinsamen schönen Momente, ihr erster Kuss, ihr erstes Mal, als er sie getröstet hatte, nach ihrer ersten Mission. Als sie beide ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten, zu studieren anfingen. Er hatte so schöne Momente mit ihr erlebt. Das kann nicht alles vorbei sein, dachte er und starrte auf den Sarg im Grab. Viele schwarze und rote Rosen lagen darauf verstreut. Schwarz und rot waren ihre Lieblingsfarben gewesen, dachte er. Die Farben des Teufels. Aber sie passten zu ihr.

**Janet holte tief Luft. **Sie weinte und sie verbarg ihre Gefühle nicht. Theresa war meine Freundin gewesen, dachte sie. Und jetzt habe ich sie verloren. Sie schaute auf und beobachtete den glänzenden Himmel. Regen würde jetzt besser passen, dachte sie. Komm schon England, tu, was du am besten kannst. Aber das Wetter wollte nicht auf sie hören. Keine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Die schaute sich um. Ein alter Friedhof, alte Steinmauern, Torbögen und eine mittelalterliche Kapelle. Schon zweihundert Meter weiter in jede Richtung fingen die Hochhäuser an, aus dem Boden zu sprießen. Sie passten nicht in die alten Steinmauern. Kein Lufthauch war zu spüren. Janet schaute wieder auf das Grab vor ihr. James trat hervor.

**„Liebe Freunde **von Theresa", sagte er und versuchte tapfer zu klingen. Familie von Theresa gab es nicht. „Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um eine Freundin zu verabschieden. Sie ist von uns gegangen, aber bleibt für immer bei uns. In unseren Herzen. Wir werden sie nie vergessen. Ich werde nie vergessen, wer sie war. Sie war jung und musste schon früh das Leid unserer Welt mit ansehen und erleben. Aber das hat sie hervorragend gemacht. Sie hat uns allen gezeigt, was es heißt, zu helfen. Der Menschheit zu helfen. Sie hat uns allen geholfen, unsere Welt reiner und schöner zu machen." Seine Stimme wurde lauter und stärker, er wurde wieder ruhiger. „Dafür danken wir dir Theresa. Ich weiß noch, als du mit sechs Jahren in mein Büro kamst. Ich konnte deinen Augen ansehen, dass du Furcht hattest. Furcht vor dem, was hinter dir lag. Und Furcht vor dem, was vor dir lag. Diese Furcht hast du gemeistert und besiegt. Du hast dich deinen Ängsten gestellt und hast gekämpft, als andere davon gelaufen sind. Du hast es verstanden, sowohl Mut, als auch Intelligenz zu besitzen. Selbst im allerletzten Moment konnte dein Anblick Zuversicht und Hoffnung bringen. Und eigentlich", er machte eine Pause. „Hatte ich mir damals, als ich dich beim ersten Tag beim Training beobachtet habe, gesagt, dass, bevor dir etwas zustößt, was ich mir nie verzeihen kann…" Er verlor sich und griff den Faden wieder auf. „Ich war hart zu dir. Und gemein, aber ich wollte immer nur dein bestes. Ich konnte dir nie sagen, wie gut du wirklich warst. Ich konnte dich nicht loben." Er lachte kurz auf. „Ich dachte, ich sterbe eher, bevor ich dich-" Janet hörte zu. Sie wusste, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatte. Doch bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, sah Janet ihn vorne hinüber kippen und in das Grab fallen.

**Erst eine Ewigkeit **später, so kam es ihr vor, hörte sie den Schuss. In Zeitlupe brach James gebeugte Körperhaltung zusammen und er sackte, fiel wie ein Brett nach vorne. Ohne ein Geräusch, mit dem Kopf zuerst, fiel er in das Loch in der Erde. Sie hörte, wie sein Körper auf das Holz aufschlug. Sie zückte sofort ihre Waffe aus ihrem Halfter und drehte sich um. Alle standen wie geschockt da, Sandra ihre Waffe in der Hand, vor ihrem Gesicht, nach dem Schützen suchend. Dean und Paul ebenfalls. Die Bodyguards schauten sich um und riefen Befehle. Es wurde laut auf dem Ohr, der Kanal 1 wurde überbelastet. Jeder schrie etwas, man solle sich in Sicherheit bringen. Niemand tat es. Alle hielten Ausschau nach dem Schützen, aber man sah niemanden. Janet und Sandra drehten sich und kamen aufeinander zu. „Ich sehe niemanden", sagte Sandra. „Ein Scharfschütze, viel zu weit weg, schätze ich", antwortete Janet. „Haben sie nicht auch den Umkreis überwachen lassen?" „Nur den Friedhof. Oh mein Gott, gestern hat noch jemand versucht, James im Büro zu erschießen. Auch ein Scharfschütze. Meinen sie, es gibt einen Zusammenhang?" Janet keuchte laut, sie war viel zu aufgeregt, ihr Puls raste. „Haben sie die Patrone von gestern?" Sie sah Sandra nicken. „Wir müssen sie vergleichen", sagte Sandra. „Ich hätte das verhindern sollen. Ich war für die Sicherheit zuständig", sie ließ ihre Waffe sinken. Janet ebenfalls. „Sie trifft keinerlei Schuld. Sie konnten nicht damit rechnen, dass jemand Theresas Beerdigung als Gelegenheit wahrnimmt." Janet überlegte einen Augenblick. „Wer wusste alles, dass es heute stattfinden würde? Das war ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, so ungeschützt." „Meinen sie, das hier war alles als Attentat geplant?", schluchzte Sandra. „Es gäbe viele Gründe, James Raven umzubringen", sagte Janet und nahm sie in den Arm. „Politisch motiviert oder ein Terrorist oder jemand, dem er Schaden zugefügt hat, hinter Gitter gebracht hat", schlug Sandra vor. Sie ließen sich wieder los und gingen zum Grab. Dort standen bereits einige versammelt.

**Alle schauten hinab auf den Leichnam. **Sandra und Janet stellten sich nach vorne und blickten hinunter. Dort lag der leblose Körper von James Raven, in einer Blutlache. Blut quoll aus seiner Wunde am Kopf hervor. Ein glatter Schuss in den Hinterkopf, tödlich, von einem Profi ausgeführt. Von einem Profi mit Scharfschusserfahrung. Sandra blickte ihn an.

**„Öffnet den Sarg", **sagte sie plötzlich. „Was?", murmelten einige Leute. „Öffnet den Sarg", wiederholte sie. Einer der Agenten stieg hinab, er hatte anscheinend Angst vor ihr. Jemand warf ihm Handschuhe zu. „Sandra", murmelte Janet und streichelte ihren Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen. „Was-?", fing Janet an. „Ich möchte sehen, ob Theresa da drin ist", erklärte Sandra laut. „Na los, machen sie schon", fuhr sie den Agenten an, der sich soeben Handschuhe übergestreift hatte. Ein zweiter Agent mit Handschuhen stieg hinunter. Zusammen hievten sie James' Körper nach oben, wo er angenommen wurde. Dann stiegen sie zur Seite und musterten den Verschluss. Der Sarg war aus weißem Holz, ein wenig verziert, nicht zu chinesisch. Ein goldener Verschluss, den die Agenten jetzt langsam öffneten. Es gab fünf Öffnungen, die sie nacheinander überprüften und öffneten. Ein Klick ertönte jedes Mal leise.

**Sandra **holte tief Luft. Mehrfach. Sie atmete schwer, sie war aufgeregt. Ihr Körper pumpte wie wild Adrenalin durch ihren Körper, ein Zustand, als ob man high wäre. Sie fühlte sich taub, sie spürte nichts mehr. Ihr Blick verschwamm am Rande und sie fixierte ihn auf den weißen Holzsarg. Die Agenten hatten schließlich alle Verschlüsse klicken lassen und öffnet die Holzkiste. Der schwere Deckel stieß gegen die Erdwand. Sandras Blick erstarrte.


	12. 212 Bête Noire und Prolog

Kapitel 12 (Bête Noire)

**Ling **packte das Gewehr zurück in ihre Sporttasche. Sie ließ die Patronenhülse zurück. Rache war ein Gericht, was am liebsten kalt serviert wird. Und sie ist süß, dachte sie sich, als sie das Dach des Fitnessstudios verließ und die Treppe hinunterstieg. Draußen wartete ein Auto auf sie. Für Xi, dachte sie sich. Ich tue alles, was ich tue für Xi. Xi und Ling hatten beide eine Auseinandersetzung mit James Raven gehabt. James hatte Xi damals angeschossen. Ling setzte sich in das Auto. Sie lächelte. Sie vermisste Xi so sehr. Ohne sie war ihr Leben ihr so leer vorgekommen. Ling spürte, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Die Tränen wärmten ihre Wangen und glitzerten in den Sonnenstrahlen. „Es wir alles gut", beruhigte die Fahrerin sie und streichelt ihren Arm. „Nein, Sukhi, nichts wird gut. Ich bin alleine." Ling schaute sie verzweifelt an. „Deine Schwester ist immer bei dir", sagte Sukhi und versuchte zu lächeln. Sie nahm die Hand von Lings Arm und zeigte auf ihr Herz. „Sie wird immer dort drin sein und unterstützt dich in allem, was du tust.

**Valentina lag auf dem Boden. **Sie umklammerte den Körper ihrer Schwester, sie schrie, sie weinte, sie hoffte. Ari streichelte ihren Rücken. Ihre Hände zitterten. Er umarmte sie. Mit seiner linken Hand maß er Theresas Puls am Hals.

**Prolog**

**Sandra Cassidy **nahm den Platz von James Raven ein. Sie war noch nicht lange dabei gewesen, aber bestens mit dem System und am besten mit seinen Arbeiten vertraut gewesen.

**James Raven **wurde auf demselben Friedhof begraben, auf dem er erschossen wurde. Seine Frau und sein kleiner Sohn, acht Jahre, besuchten ihn täglich.

**Dean, Paul, Monica und Sharon **begaben sich wieder auf den Weg in die Vereinigten Staaten, zusammen mit **Janet** und sie arbeiteten zusammen aus, wie sie George Burton von allem unterrichten sollten.

**Ling Yang **und ihre neue Freundin **Sukhi** befanden sich wieder auf dem Weg nach China, wo sich **Cheng Yao** um ihre Gefangenen kümmerten.

**Meng Long **verkaufte die Informationen, die er mit Theresas Hilfe gewinnen konnte, an seinen Käufer. Ein weiteres Geschäft war erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

**Ari Takar, Valentina **und** Theresa Riddle **befanden sich noch in China.

**Irgendwo hatte ich doch noch einen weiteren Teil gespeichert...**


End file.
